<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[转生前传]出征（转生前传） by apple_amy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725586">[转生前传]出征（转生前传）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy'>apple_amy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>转生 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, 凯尔萨斯逐日者, 大法师罗曼斯, 女伯爵, 宫务大臣, 德纳修斯, 德莱文将军, 指控者, 照管者, 猎惧者, 雷纳索尔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>根据论坛前瞻情报，撰写子虚乌有的事件，一切以9.0版本为准。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>转生 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185578</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“冰冠堡垒传来了重要消息。”罗曼斯顿了一顿看向了哈杜伦，“我们的摄政王还沉浸在一刻诗情上。”<br/>
“背后说人坏话可不是一个大法师应该有的姿态。”传送的光辉还未散去，洛瑟玛·塞隆忍着不适对大法师说。<br/>
“斥候报告，摄政王阁下拒绝召见他，还让他滚出去。”罗曼斯毫不客气地说，“一个国家的领袖，居然错漏这么重要的消息，可见连凯尔萨斯·逐日者都不如。”<br/>
“你太放肆了，大法师！”哈杜伦忍不住跳了出来，“洛斯只不过是想放松一下……”<br/>
“沉浸在爱情里的傻瓜？”罗曼斯讥讽地说，“冰冠堡垒上的那位巫妖王，被希尔瓦娜斯击败了！冰冠堡垒的上空与暗影界相连，联盟的那个小狮子和贝恩·血蹄被抓走，部落议会通知立刻前往冰冠堡垒！”<br/>
听到这些消息，洛瑟玛的脸色有些发青——他知道罗曼斯发火的理由，他完全没有想到，他第一次没有立刻接收消息，就会出现这么大的事件。对此他只能深深地看了大法师一眼，在罗曼斯的讥讽中，默默示意血法师打开传送门，再次忍着不适前往冰冠堡垒。</p><p>部落与联盟的领袖已经在冰冠堡垒到齐，而失踪已久的伯瓦尔·弗塔根从王座上走了下来。<br/>
“我想，诸位已经知道了大概情况。”伯瓦尔开口，“希尔瓦娜斯打开了暗影界的入口，暗影界与现实界的屏障不复存在，这对于现实界来说，并不是一件好事……”<br/>
“我们都知道这件事情的后果。”泰兰德的眼睛里闪烁着怒火，“我只想知道希尔瓦娜斯在哪儿？我要让那个贱人彻底消失！”<br/>
“从我有限的知识中了解，她在噬渊，与典狱长勾结在了一起。”伯瓦尔回答，“进入暗影界本来应该会去奥利波斯等待审判，现在却只能从噬渊进入逃离，再逃离到各个地方。”<br/>
“我们都可以进入那里吗？”洛瑟玛眯起一只眼睛看着伯瓦尔。<br/>
“不，只有来自噬渊的造物——死亡骑士可以直接进入而不受到暗影界的排斥，其他人员进入都必须是灵魂状态。”伯瓦尔回答，“不过你们可以让死亡骑士来掩盖你们的气息，我想达里安·莫格莱尼大领主愿意带领你们去往暗影界。”<br/>
达里安·莫格莱尼从天启四骑士中出列，他环顾四周，才缓缓地说：“四骑士可以各带一队前往暗影界，最好让死亡骑士占据多数，可以掩盖生者的气息，同时我们需要小心谨慎地通过噬渊，不要被典狱长发现。”</p><p>部落与联盟各自商议后，推出了领袖人选和尖刀小队，同时达里安指派库尔迪拉·织亡者作为部落的引路人；萨萨里安作为联盟的领路人；四名天启骑士分为两组，每组都领着死亡骑士小队保护众人。<br/>
“我再次强调，一定要在典狱长发现之前逃离噬渊，即使那里有你们亲人的灵魂，也要尽快逃离！”伯瓦尔再次强调，“到达了奥利波斯后，就可以建立传送门，不用通过噬渊进入。”<br/>
众人点了点头。<br/>
伯瓦尔对着萨萨里安与库尔迪拉说：“统御头盔的碎片掉落在了暗影界，这些碎片可以更好的掩盖生者的气息，尽量集齐碎片，让典狱长无法察觉。”<br/>
“好的。”库尔迪拉与萨萨里安回答。</p><p>深吸了一口气之后，伯瓦尔举起了锤子——那是残存的暗影界力量，他将锤子抛向了天空，暮色的天空裂开了一道缝隙：“全部进去，死亡骑士！”<br/>
达里安·莫格莱尼带领着死亡骑士，裹挟着尖刀小队进入了亡者的领地，暗影界。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 希尔瓦娜斯·风行者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阴郁、潮腐，还有不绝于耳的哀嚎声，让处于暗影界最深处的噬渊蒙上了一层不祥的色彩。<br/>罗曼斯裹紧了身上的法袍，带上了兜帽跟在库尔迪拉的身后，他的身边还有2－3名死亡骑士跟随，为的就是确保他可以安全地到达奥利波斯，顺利地建立通往现实界的传送门。 <br/>“我们需要怎么去往奥利波斯？”罗曼斯低声用萨拉斯语询问库尔迪拉。<br/>“找到掮灵。”库尔迪拉低声回答，“他们在暗影界贩卖各种物品，即使是在噬渊，也可以付出代价让他们代购。”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头，继续在噬渊里前行，向着边缘走去。</p><p>“库尔迪拉·织亡者？”一个熟悉的声音传了过来，库尔迪拉与罗曼斯的身体同时一僵——那是希尔瓦娜斯·风行者的声音。<br/>“你认错了。”库尔迪拉压低了声音，同时也拉紧了兜帽。<br/>“如果我能够认错，就不会露出破绽让你被萨萨里安救走了。”希尔瓦娜斯的声音里含着讥讽，“忘记告诉你了，萨萨里安已经被我抓到堕罪之塔……”<br/>“你认错人了。”库尔迪拉握紧了拳头，却依然记得自己的使命，他示意罗曼斯向前走去，命令死亡骑士跟随，转身面对希尔瓦娜斯。<br/>“还要否认吗？”希尔瓦娜斯用弓箭挑开了库尔迪拉的兜帽，“联盟与部落都来了？”<br/>库尔迪拉保持沉默，他知道希尔瓦娜斯的手段，也相信罗曼斯会在前方遇到伏击，但是他如果不留下来，罗曼斯会面临更大的危险，他现在只能希望其余的死亡骑士能够与罗曼斯汇合，冲破伏击到达噬渊的边缘。<br/>“想拖延时间？”希尔瓦娜斯用弓箭拖起了他的下巴，“死亡骑士，还记得安多哈尔的事情吗？”<br/>“你那会儿还是被遗忘者的女王。”库尔迪拉开口，“你的手段卑鄙，却也是为了被遗忘者的利益。但你现在沦落得如同阿尔萨斯一样，成为了一具可悲的傀儡，妄图湮灭生者的世界！”<br/>“生者的世界？”希尔瓦娜斯笑了起来，“生者的世界里，有战争有纷争，在这个世界里随时随地发生着死亡；而在亡者的世界里，永生才是这里唯一的主题，而噬渊可以完美的利用这种力量。带走，带到堕罪之塔。”<br/>库尔迪拉愤恨地看着希尔瓦娜斯，不再开口说话，任凭她的卫兵把他带走——他会想办法逃出来，带着萨萨里安那个天杀的混蛋！</p><p>罗曼斯与死亡骑士急速向噬渊的边缘奔去，只有到达了边缘才有可能逃脱希尔瓦娜斯的追捕！这点他同样也知道，因为希尔瓦娜斯曾经是奎尔萨拉斯的游侠将军，她的作战特点，他同样知晓。<br/>“罗曼斯？”蹩脚的萨拉斯语低声呼唤着，罗曼斯抬头看到了纳兹格林。<br/>“库尔迪拉被希尔瓦娜斯发现了，他为我拖延时间留在了后面；前面一定会有希尔瓦娜斯的伏兵，我们应该尽快赶到噬渊边缘，找到掮灵。”罗曼斯语速极快的用兽人语对纳兹格林说。<br/>“开路。”纳兹格林没有丝毫的犹豫，“我的任务是护送你们到达奥利波斯，既然前方有危险，我就来开路。”<br/>“谢谢你，纳兹格林。”</p><p>“他们跑了。”黑暗游侠向希尔瓦娜斯汇报。<br/>“看清楚去往哪个方向了吗？”<br/>“雷文德斯的方向。”<br/>“不用追了。”希尔瓦娜斯狡黠地笑了起来，“我们留住了雷纳索尔，相信德纳修斯大帝对于新生的灵魂会非常感兴趣，也许会成为第二个凯尔萨斯·逐日者呢。”<br/>黑暗游侠也笑了起来：“雷纳索尔对于凯尔萨斯还念念不忘呢，说他赎罪的心能，简直是第一美味。”<br/>“逃走的那个家伙不是死亡骑士。”希尔瓦娜斯眯起了眼睛，“似乎是我的一个老熟人。”<br/>“是的，是大法师罗曼斯。”黑暗游侠低声说。<br/>“看来德纳修斯大帝会得到另一个美味。”</p><p>摆脱了追捕之后，罗曼斯与纳兹格林开始寻找掮灵，很遗憾这些掮灵太过油滑，付出了不小的代价之后，掮灵只同意把他们带到雷文德斯，温西尔的领地。<br/>盘算之后，大法师果断答应了掮灵的条件——既然无法直接到达奥利波斯，那么就从雷文德斯那里穿过去！毕竟离开了噬渊，典狱长的控制力就没有那么强了。至于雷文德斯那里会遇到什么样的情况，只能走一步看一步了。<br/>掮灵收到代价之后，很快就交给了他们一个一次性的魔法道具，只要捏碎这个道具，就可以直接传送到雷文德斯，至于落脚点，当然是暗湾镇。</p><p>“新生的灵魂？还有噬渊来的怪物？”几个温西尔围住了罗曼斯。<br/>罗曼斯疑惑地看着温西尔，发现他们并没有多大的恶意，甚至有好心人提醒他们：“雷文德斯只接受有罪的灵魂，如果没有罪恶就会被弹回奥利波斯；而拒不认罪者会被流放进噬渊。”<br/>“如果是活着的人呢？”罗曼斯询问。<br/>“可以在雷文德斯自由进出……”回答他的温西尔打量起了罗曼斯，“你是活人？活人进了雷文德斯？看来你已经成为了噬渊行者了。”温西尔的眼中流露出羡慕的神情，顿了一下之后，他又小声地说，“宫务大臣很快就会找你了，毕竟你是噬渊行者，对于纳斯利亚堡的主人来说，是值得拉拢的对象。”<br/>罗曼斯才要张口再问问这位温西尔，却见那个温西尔的神情古怪——他转头看过去的时候，发现一个华丽的马车停在了他的眼前。<br/>“噬渊行者，欢迎来到雷文德斯。”一个温西尔从马车上下来，他傲慢地看着罗曼斯，“我就是宫务大臣，雷文德斯的主宰看到您的到来之后，命令我带您去往他的私人花园。”<br/>罗曼斯看了一眼之前的温西尔，却看到他在轻轻的摇头，但是宫务大臣看向他的时候，他又假装什么都没有做。<br/>“我答应您的要求。”罗曼斯决定还是去往纳斯利亚堡一探究竟。<br/>“那么，请上车吧。”宫务大臣把罗曼斯让上了马车，马车在泥仆的驾驭下，开始慢慢地向纳斯利亚堡驶去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 反叛军</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宫务大臣很健谈，尤其是谈到雷文德斯的主宰德纳修斯大帝的时候，就是一脸崇拜的表情，他告诉罗曼斯，德纳修斯是第一位温西尔，是牢牢掌控雷文德斯的存在，也是为温西尔撑起了一片庇护之地的伟大存在……从宫务大臣的滔滔不绝中，罗曼斯嗅出了一种不同的味道——这种味道类似于拉拢。<br/>他为什么要拉拢我？<br/>罗曼斯沉默地看着宫务大臣，也许因为我是他口中的“噬渊行者”？还是他们接受过类似的灵魂？<br/>平稳的马车突然遭受了撞击，宫务大臣的脸色微微变了，他对罗曼斯露出了一个难看的微笑：“你知道的，任何统治者都不会让人民百分百满意，总有一些贱民会跳动闹事……”在他还没有说完的时候，马车被抓上了天空……罗曼斯隐隐地听到了外面的声音——<br/>“噬渊行者不能成为主宰者的傀儡！”<br/>“主宰者也是你的主人，叛徒！”宫务大臣对外嘶吼着，“快放了我们！”<br/>“如你所愿！”<br/>马车突然停止了晃动，但是急速堕落的样子还是让罗曼斯措手不及，他甚至没有使出飘浮术，整个马车就掉落在泥沼里，等他爬起来的时候，他已经看不到宫务大臣了。环视了一下周围的环境，罗曼斯发现这是一个沼泽。不远处有一个笼子，笼子里关着一个女性温西尔。<br/>“冒险者？”那个温西尔向罗曼斯打招呼，“还是……噬渊行者？”<br/>罗曼斯本不想理睬那个被关押的女性，但是他又想知道这路上受袭的情况，也许这个被关在这里的女士会有办法。<br/>“他们喊我噬渊行者。”罗曼斯走了过去，“需要我帮忙吗，女士？”<br/>听到罗曼斯称自己是噬渊行者的时候，那个温西尔的眼睛一亮，开始做自我介绍：“我叫娜德佳·迷雾之刃，是决斗士中的佼佼者！你是不是决斗士，快把我放出来，让我们进行一场痛快的决斗。”<br/>“抱歉，女士，决斗不适合我这种优雅的法师。”罗曼斯最看不上头脑简单的家伙，娜德佳简直就是犯了他的忌讳，“况且，这里这么明显的一个陷阱，女士都可以掉落进去，大概所谓的‘决斗士中的佼佼者’，不过是夸夸其谈。”罗曼斯整理了一下身上的法袍，抚去上面的泥土，顺便用了一个清洁法术。</p><p>“嘿！噬渊行者！别这么说！”娜德佳听到罗曼斯讥讽，并没有生气——因为她被关在这里已经很久了，出现在她眼前的这个噬渊行者很可能是最后一个可以救她的人，“放我出来，我会告诉你怎么走出末日泥沼。”<br/>“末日泥沼？”罗曼斯微微挑眉，“这个地方叫末日泥沼？”<br/>“是的。”娜德佳回答，“放我出来吧，噬渊行者！”<br/>大法师略微思考了一下后，决定放娜德佳出来。<br/>“谢谢你，噬渊行者！”娜德佳真诚的道谢，“不知道我怎么称呼你？”<br/>“罗曼斯。”大法师回答。</p><p>有了娜德佳的跟随，罗曼斯很快就找到了宫务大臣。<br/>“哦，宫务大臣！”娜德佳看清远处的温西尔后，拉住了大法师的手，“我不想看到他，这个戒指给你，有事可以通过这个联系我！还有，这里离出口不远了，宫务大臣足可以带你离开，只是你需要帮他从马车里出来。”<br/>“你不陪我去了？”罗曼斯看着娜德佳，惹得温西尔一阵脸红，“啊，他比较讨厌，尤其是作为主宰者的走狗来说，他是最讨厌的一个。别告诉他，你见过我，那样你不会有好果子吃。”<br/>罗曼斯还想说什么，娜德佳却掷出了一颗烟雾弹，在他的眼前消失了。看了看手中的戒指，大法师把戒指套在了无名指上。</p><p>“你来了，噬渊行者。”宫务大臣伸出了手，“泥仆被吓坏了，我又被卡在马车里动弹不得。”<br/>“很乐意为您效劳。”罗曼斯把宫务大臣拉出了马车，又从旁边找到了瑟瑟发抖的泥仆，喊他们重新套好马车，与宫务大臣再次登上了马车。<br/>“就像我之前说的那样，人民不可能百分百对统治者满意。”宫务大臣看着窗外的景色说，“雷文德斯目前极度缺乏心能，所以石裔魔统帅德莱文将军为了争夺缺乏的心能，背叛了主宰者……”<br/>面对着滔滔不绝的宫务大臣，罗曼斯在心中冷笑，他可不是一般的平民，在凯尔萨斯身边的时候，他目睹过很多银月议会内部的斗争、各种权力的倾覆，宫务大臣在这里避重就轻，显然雷文德斯的主宰者面临着被推翻的危险，而他召见自己的目的，很可能就是那位石裔魔统帅所说的意思。<br/>没有听到罗曼斯的声音，宫务大臣转过身来看着他，命令泥仆停下了马车：“可能你不太清楚心能对于温西尔的意义，它是我们所有力量的源泉，同时也是替罪恶的灵魂消除他身上罪孽的方式。”<br/>“我明白了。”大法师心中的嫌恶更甚——血精灵赖以生存的力量源泉是太阳井，而温西尔则是利用罪恶心能来维持他们的力量，他们是刑徒，也是狱卒。<br/>“刚刚我们马车被揿翻的时候，叛徒拿走了心能罐，我需要你的帮助，噬渊行者，这关系到纳斯利亚堡的生存。”宫务大臣说得很谦卑，但他的神情倨傲，让罗曼斯识破了他想利用自己的事实。<br/>“愿意替您效劳。”大法师不动声色地想看看宫务大臣要耍什么花样。<br/>“刚刚泥仆告诉我，就在残毁路口，他发现了石裔反叛者拿着心能罐藏在了泥沼中，也许你有办法取回来？”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头：“可否让泥仆给我领路？”<br/>“他们的胆子很小，说不定在到达那里的时候，会尖叫让你暴露。”宫务大臣显然只想让大法师一个人去。<br/>没有见到雷文德斯的主宰者，罗曼斯只能硬着头皮冲向了泥仆指向的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 纳斯利亚堡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>除了心能罐外，再没有其他生物出现，这让罗曼斯松了口气，他抱起心能罐往马车方向奔去。<br/>“不阻止吗？”石裔魔斥候询问德莱文将军，将军摇了摇头：“这个噬渊行者，并没有相信宫务大臣的话，也许他有什么打算。”<br/>斥候点了点头：“我继续暗中监视去了。”</p><p>马车正在驶入一座拱桥，宫务大臣忍不住又介绍起来：“这是忏悔之桥，任何罪孽的灵魂都无法通过这里，只有通过了彻底的赎罪之后，才能踏上这里。”说话之间，马车已经驶过了忏悔之桥，进入了温西尔的村镇——暗湾镇。这本来是罗曼斯应该传送到的地点，却是因为阴差阳错传送到了堕傲庄，大法师以为的暗湾镇。<br/>“我要先向主宰者报告，然后再来接您。”宫务大臣抱起了心能罐，“您可以四处走走，一会儿我就在这里等候着您。”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头，就在暗湾镇里闲逛了起来。大多数的温西尔如同血精灵一样，带着一股傲慢的神色，并不像堕傲庄那边友善，他们更为注意的是陌生人的到来，但却不会主动打招呼，更不会主动去介绍，似乎每个温西尔都有着秘密。<br/>信步走到了石裔守护者那边，罗曼斯看到了被禁锢的守护者，在花费了一翻工夫后，他激活了这个守护者。</p><p>“谢谢您，外来者。”守护者友善地点了点头，“您是噬渊行者？”<br/>“呃，是的。”罗曼斯回答。<br/>“那您一定能够见到主宰者！”守护者有些激动，“我是军需官米哈拉，现在的暗湾镇已经糟透了，心能的匮乏影响了所有的温西尔，就连我自己也在心能不足的时候，彻底陷入了沉睡，要是有足够的心能，暗湾镇就能重现辉煌，而不是这样等待慢性死亡。这里已经发生过很多起心能抢劫事件了。”<br/>罗曼斯礼貌地听米哈拉女士讲完了困境，才轻声地说：“我会向主宰者提一下暗湾镇的困境。”<br/>“那太感谢了！”</p><p>又转了一圈后，罗曼斯来到了与宫务大臣分手的地方，还是那辆华丽的马车，宫务大臣示意他上车来，一起进入了纳斯利亚堡。<br/>“我现在还有其他的事情处理。”宫务大臣的脸上露出了遗憾的表情，“现在由顽石军团的指挥官卡尔将军送您到主宰者召见的地方。”<br/>卡尔将军很沉默地背起了大法师，向着主宰者的私人领地飞去。</p><p>从空中俯看纳斯利亚堡，有一种诡异的感觉，永消逝的暮光下，居然有一束圣光冲破了层层遮挡，而那束圣光的下面，传来了烧焦的味道与惨叫的声音。<br/>“那是什么？”罗曼斯轻声询问。<br/>“温西尔被处以极刑之地。”卡尔将军回答，“从云丛中射入的圣光，会烧毁温西尔的灵魂，从此再没有这个温西尔，不论是暗影界还是现实界。”<br/>罗曼斯沉默了下来，他完全可以想象温西尔被灼热的圣光烧成灰烬的模样，尤其他擅长使用火系法术，烧死过很多的敌人，那股尸臭的味道仿佛又让他嗅到了。</p><p>“辛苦你了，卡尔将军。”一个高傲的声音打断了罗曼斯的回忆，看到了雷文德斯的主宰者，他有一种见到了凯尔萨斯的错觉，尤其是他身上涌动着某些能量，几乎就是凯尔本人的能量波动。<br/>“见过雷文德斯的主宰者、温西尔之王、血祖、石裔魔统帅、暗影界之牙。”罗曼斯行了一个标准的宫廷礼仪。优雅的礼仪姿态显然取悦了这位主宰者，他对于大法师的态度亲切了许多。<br/>“你好，噬渊行者。欢迎来到纳斯利亚堡，我是这里的主宰者德纳修斯大帝。”顿了一下之后，德纳修斯大帝又说，“想必宫务大臣在载你来这里的时候，已经介绍了现在的情况。”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头：“宫务大臣说因为缺乏心能，造成了资源短缺而引起了叛变的行为。”<br/>“是的。”德纳修斯大帝点头，“噬渊那里产生了异动，我的人民陷入了心能枯竭的苦难中，我一直在想办法收集心能，缓解人民的苦楚，但总有一些贱民打着正义的旗号，来抢劫心能，就如我的后代雷纳索尔王子那样，他与德莱文将军勾结，想要推翻我的统治，撷取更多的心能，至于人民的心能枯竭能否解决，根本不在他的考虑之列。”<br/>“那真是令人遗憾。”罗曼斯用夸张的语气说，“作为主宰者，您肯定特别伤心雷纳索尔王子殿下的背叛。”<br/>“是的。”德纳修斯大帝叹了一口气，“他是我创造的后代，一直备受我的宠爱，我几乎把一切都交给了他，收割者、纳斯利亚堡，可是他却辜负了我。我几次想对他用刑具，却想着他以前的那副样子……最后我判了他流放噬渊，但是他居然策反了我手下七个收割者中的三个，目前忠诚于我的收割者只有四个了，我会带你认识一下他们。”</p><p>“这是我的大管家，也是嫉妒收割者。”德纳修斯大帝指着一个穿着仆人服装的温西尔介绍，“他是我忠诚的仆人，也是受压迫人们的庇护者。听闻侵入我治下的几场叛乱有你帮助粉碎。希望你能知道，我不干涉，是为了让我治下的人民学会自食其力，并证明他们自己的忠诚所在。”<br/>大管家向德纳修斯大帝深深地施了一礼，又转向了罗曼斯：“你好，噬渊行者。”<br/>德纳修斯大帝又带领着大法师认识了其余的三个收割者：恐惧收割者猎具者、愤怒收割者锻石师、欲望收割者女伯爵。<br/>三位收割者也介绍了自己，令罗曼斯意外的是，恐惧收割者似乎对他特别感兴趣：“你的灵魂有一种…多么有趣的…味道。很独特。他们称我为猎惧者，恐惧收割者。在我的猎场里，我就是捕食者，捕食灵魂。你也许该改日拜访的。我很确定那样很有启发。”这让罗曼斯有些不寒而栗。<br/>“很像一个罪魂……”女伯爵似乎是在回忆什么，“好像是主宰者最喜爱的那个罪魂。”罗曼斯抬头望向她——她说得是谁？为什么我会觉得非常熟悉？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 德纳修斯大帝与雷纳索尔王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>主宰者看向了女伯爵：“你对于欲望的渴求从来都没有停止过。”<br/>女伯爵知趣地闭上了嘴。<br/>这让罗曼斯更加感到疑惑——德纳修斯大帝一定是隐瞒了什么，而刚刚女伯爵说的罪魂，很可能是自己熟悉的人，比如凯尔萨斯·逐日者。<br/>想到凯尔萨斯，罗曼斯的眼神有些黯淡，如果他能够接受现实回到银月城而不是投靠基尔加丹，企图毁灭世界，是不是现在的王座上，依然是逐日者的血脉，依然是他那高高在上的太阳王？</p><p>“噬渊行者，恐怕我需要你的帮助。”德纳修斯大帝缓缓地说，“我手下的指控者已经叛变和雷纳索尔勾结在了一起，我需要她认识到自己的错误，我会让宫务大臣协助你。”<br/>宫务大臣微微欠身：“我会再带一个随从，做好充分的准备。”<br/>“愿意为您效劳。”罗曼斯此时已经别无他法，雷文德斯有着太多的秘密，刚刚女伯爵说漏的话语，让他十分想去见见那个人，也许真的是凯尔萨斯呢？</p><p>出师不利。<br/>罗曼斯还没有想好怎么去攻击指控者，就被她抓了起来——宫务大臣早就远远地避开了，而被宫务大臣指派的协助者艾谢朗也逃走了。大法师有些垂头丧气。<br/>“你不是罪魂？”指控者没有找到大法师的罪碑，“你是噬渊行者？”<br/>“是。”罗曼斯大大方方的承认，“我不是灵魂。”<br/>“主宰者又用他的花言巧语去诱骗傀儡了。”指控者有些愤怒，“他自己把心能控制在手中，又剥夺其他温西尔使用心能的权力，只是稍微提了一下意见，他就把雷纳索尔王子放逐到了噬渊！噬渊是吞噬灵魂、让灵魂无法解脱与安息的地方！最后一批灵魂送来的时候，有一个和你相貌相似的灵魂，他的罪孽深重，却不会被判到噬渊，但是主宰者带走了那个灵魂！”<br/>“他叫什么名字？”罗曼斯的喉咙有些发干。<br/>“凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”指控者回答，“噬渊行者，你认识他？”<br/>“他是我的主君。”罗曼斯神情复杂地说，“他被带到了雷文德斯？”<br/>“是的，他生前有很多罪孽，需要在雷文德斯接受赎罪。”指控者回答，“但是我们还没有审判他，他就被主宰者带走了，据闻是与噬渊有关。”<br/>“噬渊行者，如果你想救回你的主君，最好是与雷纳索尔王子合作，也许只有他的反叛军才能拯救雷文德斯，才能救出你的主君。”指控者轻声说，仿佛是看穿了大法师的心思，“艾谢朗回来了，他一定是奉宫务大臣的命令来解救你，我会放你回去，但是你要是想救你的主君，就一定要与反叛军合作。”</p><p>经过简单的交战，艾谢朗救走了大法师。<br/>“指控者太可怕了。”罗曼斯轻声自语，似是说过艾谢朗听，也似说过宫务大臣听，“她的罪碑就在那里，而且还有两个得力的助手看护。”<br/>“那很简单了。”宫务大臣露出了笑容，“我以为她会把她的罪碑藏起来，这样就不好抓住指控者，让她承认她的罪行。”<br/>“我去找世界收割者基尔吉和太阳王穆恩苟的罪碑。”艾谢朗瓮声瓮气地说，“然后你去找到地穴看守者泰梅尔，让他念出罪碑的内容，那两个助手就可以解决了。”<br/>宫务大臣点了点头，向一个方向指去：“那是最快找到看守者泰梅尔的路，我和艾谢朗会在这里等你。”</p><p>不知道是不是指控者与其他反叛军联系的缘故，罗曼斯很快就找到了泰梅尔。<br/>“我知道你，噬渊行者。”泰梅尔抬起头看了看罗曼斯，“德纳修斯欺骗了你……”<br/>“我知道他欺骗了我。”大法师打断了她的话语，“指控者已经告诉了我实情。”<br/>“我们只能为雷纳索尔王子拖延时间。”泰梅尔轻叹，“看来指控者要沦落到德纳修斯的手中了。不知道她能不能受得住腐蚀。”<br/>“如果你不愿意对指控者下手，或许我可以说没有找到你。”罗曼斯觉得非常好笑，这群反叛军支持雷纳索尔，又惧怕德纳修斯，总是摇摆不定，这样的作派，很容易在胜负之后，成为被清洗的对象。大法师想到了后凯尔萨斯时代，被流放的远行者仍旧没有得到赦免，而口口声声说迫不得已的摄政王，只是做做表面文章去探望了奎尔丹尼斯小屋中的远行者，而这些远行者在不久之后就成为了失心者。大概这就是对于忠诚的洗炼。<br/>泰梅尔看着罗曼斯，有些被看穿后的羞怒，但更多的是想到了指控者的话：“噬渊行者的主君在这里，我们之间的斗争，或许他早就明白，只是不知道他最后会站在哪一方，但看到提及他主君时，他脸上露了惋惜、惊讶、愤恨种种复杂的神情，说明这个主君对他而言还是很重要。如果噬渊行者能够站在我们这一方，那么德纳修斯的动态，还有一些部署也会成为我们可贵的情报。况且噬渊行者的出现，也许意味着主宰者统治的终结。”</p><p>带着泰梅尔，罗曼斯回到了他与宫务大臣分手的地方，艾谢朗和宫务大臣已经等在了那里。<br/>“看来你已经把她带来了，噬渊行者。”宫务大臣的脸上挂着笑意，“让我们再去找指控者吧。”<br/>罪碑的出现，令收割者基尔吉和太阳王穆恩苟措手不及，尤其是泰梅尔高声宣读的时候，基尔吉和穆恩苟几乎是丧失了战斗能力，很快就被制伏了。<br/>“现在轮到你了，指控者。”宫务大臣露出了狡诈的笑容。<br/>但是泰梅尔宣读的罪孽对于指控者毫无作用，甚至让指控者露出了自豪的微笑。<br/>“噬渊行者、艾谢朗，掩护我！”宫务大臣立刻就躲在了大法师的背后。罗曼斯不得不开启了火焰铠甲，对抗着指控者的攻击，直到一个滑腻的声音从他的背后传了过来：“你的小女儿在哪儿，指控者？”同时一个幻相出现在指控者的眼前，那是她亲手杀死小女儿时的情景。<br/>“不——”指控者显然无法面对这个情景，趁着她无力反抗的时候，她被关进了笼子里，带到了德纳修斯大帝面前。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 猎惧者与猎物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看到指控者的模样，德纳修斯大帝冷酷地说：“指控者，对于你犯下的罪行，我会采用最传统的温西尔处罚方式来惩罚你！”<br/>“德纳修斯！”指控者向着主宰者吐口水，“是你造成了现在心能匮乏的局面！是你在残害你的人民，是你在用高压手段镇压一切反对你的人！你已经被过剩的心能腐蚀了，你不再是那个公平公正，又保有仁慈的主宰者，你是一个被欲望虏获的可悲傀儡……”<br/>“猎惧者，让指控者好好享受一下狩猎的乐趣。”德纳修斯大帝转身对大法师说，“您可以跟随猎惧者欣赏这场惩罚。”<br/>“谢谢主宰者。”猎惧者的脸上多了一丝笑容，虽然看上去非常的扭曲，“噬渊行者，您可以到恐惧林地等我，我会向您展示温西尔的古老刑罚。”<br/>罗曼斯看了一眼指控者，又看了看猎惧者与德纳修斯大帝后，才转身向恐惧林地走去。</p><p>“背叛主宰者的温西尔，就应该在痛苦中彻底消融。”猎惧者对德纳修斯大帝说，“您应该采用圣光处罚的方式。”<br/>“怎么？你惧怕她？”德纳修斯的目光扫过猎惧者，“还是你也想背叛我？”<br/>“我？”猎惧者的脸上完全是一副讨好的神情，“我与指控者历来是死对头，但是审判与拯救都是她在做……”<br/>“你是怕没有灵魂被放逐到你那里？”德纳修斯大帝走近了一步，巨大的压迫感让猎惧者有些心悸。<br/>“现在的心能除了纳斯利亚堡，再也没有了。”猎惧者低头，“请您怜悯。”<br/>“只要你办好了这件事情，我会赐予你10个罪魂取乐。”德纳修斯大帝挥了挥手，“记得要把噬渊行者哄好，免得他被蛊惑。”</p><p>罗曼斯终于等来了猎惧者，他带着几个罪魂出现在大法师的面前：“我想噬渊行者不介意进入这次狩猎吧？”<br/>大法师点了点头：“请告诉我该怎么做。”<br/>“这几个罪魂，你牵着他们的锁链，带到狩猎场来，我会让你看到一场精彩的表演，在处罚指控者之前。”猎惧者露出了变态的笑容，“如果不听话，就把锁链收紧，会有办法让他们听话。哦，这只是出于对他们的惩罚。”<br/>一场浩大的狩猎开始了。<br/>猎惧者解开了罪魂的锁链，给了他们四散而逃的机会，但是当他们马上逃离的时候，猎惧者就会精准地出现在那里，欣赏他们绝望的表情，再把他们用锁链捆住，丢到猎场中心。十个罪魂很快就被狩猎回来， 心能之力被抽取了出来，供猎惧者吸收……吸收过心能的猎惧者长长地出了一口气，如同一只喂饱了的猫一样，舒服的眯起了眼睛。<br/>指控者向罗曼斯眨了眨眼睛，大法师点了点头。<br/>猎惧者还没有对指挥者施加刑罚，就被指控者困住。</p><p>“德纳修斯欺骗了你，噬渊行者。”指控者拿腔作势说，“我会赋予你暗影的能力，让你看看这位主宰者的真实面目。”说完后，指控者就消失不见了。远处的猎惧者依然被困在那里，大法师权衡了一下之后，决定捏碎指控者交给他的暗影石，通过暗影之力来到了指控者的面前。<br/>“我就知道您会选择雷纳索尔王子。”指控者似乎是很高兴，“我现在会创造一面镜子，让您看清楚雷文德斯主宰者的无耻面目！”<br/>一道黑暗之镜缓缓地出现了罗曼斯的面前，与其说是一面镜子，倒不如说是一道传送门。进入了镜子之后，一阵扭曲的空间之旅后，罗曼斯发现自己又回到了纳斯利亚堡，而德纳修斯大帝正在接待一位客人。<br/>“是他。”罗曼斯完全没有想到自己会遇到老熟人——达拉然曾经的六人议会成员、摧毁太阳井的祸首之一，原大法师、现高巫妖克尔苏加德。整个身体都凝固的大法师强迫自己聆听克尔苏加德的话语，由于离得太远，罗曼斯仅仅能辨别出几个单词：典狱长、阿尔萨斯、结盟、心能输送、凯尔萨斯、交易。不过令他震惊的是，他看向了纳斯利亚堡的另一侧，滚滚的心能像河流一样，向噬渊奔去。</p><p>德纳修斯大帝送走了客人，而罗曼斯与指控者回到了原地。<br/>“这就是纳斯利亚堡的秘密？”大法师盯着指控者，“你说过，凯尔萨斯·逐日者被主宰者带进了纳斯利亚堡……”<br/>“是的，他是一位拥有强大心能的罪魂，而且他的傲慢让他成为了德纳修斯口中的美味。”指控者的声音里带上了一丝怜悯。<br/>罗曼斯沉默了，他再次看向指控者：“我可以加入反叛军，但我唯一的要求是，救赎凯尔萨斯·逐日者的灵魂。”<br/>“他的罪孽很深重，即使救出来后，也需要进行赎罪仪式，他要承担他身上的罪责，直到彻底清洗。”指控者回答，“雷纳索尔王子对于凯尔萨斯也有救赎的意思，也许他可以成为一个温西尔。”<br/>“除了温西尔之后，他不能选择其他吗？”<br/>“可以返回奥利波斯，去往生者的旅程转生。”指控者很惊讶地看着大法师，“这样他的灵魂在转生时被洗礼，谁也不知道会发生什么，也许他一辈子都想不起来，他曾经是凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”<br/>“不管怎样，他的救赎之路，只能是洗去罪孽之后，去往奥利波斯进入生者的旅途一个选项。”罗曼斯下定了决心，“他的生前我没有阻止他的罪孽有，他的灵魂必须回归祖国。”<br/>“你的固执会毁了他。”指控者很惊讶，“他的罪孽包括屠杀人民、遗弃人民、魔化人民。”<br/>“他依旧是我心中的那个主君。”罗曼斯跪在了地上痛苦地说，“我希望他能够清醒且正常。”<br/>指挥者沉默了，良久她才开口：“你是他的朋友吧？”<br/>“是的，我是陪伴他从小长大的玩伴、仆从、朋友。”大法师抬起头，脸上还有未干的泪水，“我不能再次放弃他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 灰烬之地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>指控者答应了罗曼斯，会尽心尽力帮助凯尔萨斯从罪孽中解脱出来——而现在，他们要去解决猎惧者。猎惧者终于从被控的状态解脱出来，但是他看到指控者与罗曼斯站在一起的时候，心中产生了一种绝望的感觉——是的，他惧怕指控者，指控者有操纵罪魂的能力，即使这么多年过去了，他仍然记得当初他在指控者的控制下，如何对自身的罪孽进行忏悔。<br/>“噬渊行者，指控者擅于蛊惑人心，千万不要被她所欺骗，主宰者还等着您回去报告呢。”猎惧者决定先试探一下噬渊行者的态度。<br/>“噬渊行者已经加入了反叛军。”指控者打破了猎惧者的幻想，“他会与雷纳索尔王子一起去讨伐德纳修斯！”<br/>低声吟唱咒语，一个火球从大法师的手中射了出来。<br/>“你与凯尔萨斯是什么关系？”猎惧者躲开了法术，但是那个施法的姿式还有神态，让他似乎明白了什么。<br/>“他是我的主君，猎惧者。”罗曼斯再次射出了一个火球，“我绝不允许我的主君成为德纳修斯取乐的对象，他必须保有他的尊严，即使是赎罪。”<br/>“真是万万没有想到……”猎惧者运用心能开始接受挑战。</p><p>猎惧者擅长的是利用恐惧来鞭笞罪魂，再吸收他们的心能，但是罗曼斯不是罪魂，他是一个活生生的凡人！这让他的攻击大部分对于大法师来说是无效攻击；而罗曼斯的攻击却是奥术能量攻击，尤其是他所擅长的火焰攻击，灼烧到了他的灵魂——是的，除了圣光之外，温西尔最为惧怕的就是火焰，火焰灼烧的地方会很难修复，需要大量的心能，而现在心能都被主宰者征用。<br/>身上添加了不少灼烧的痕迹后，猎惧者直接投降。大法师从猎惧者手中接收了恐惧徽章后，指控者将猎惧者锁起来之后，才对罗曼斯说：“欢迎加入反叛军，我带您去往德莱文将军那里，他有雷纳索尔王子的消息，找到雷纳索尔王子，我们就可以集结力量，攻占纳斯利亚堡，终结德纳修斯的统治。”<br/>“欢迎你，噬渊行者。”德莱文将军给了罗曼斯一个拥抱，“请宽恕我先前的无礼，我当时只是不希望您被主宰者所蒙蔽。”<br/>“我并不介意这件事，德莱文将军。” 罗曼斯表现得很友善，“我想指控者有些话想对您讲述，还有这个徽章也应该交还给你。”</p><p>向一旁走了几步之后，德莱文将军与指控者小声地交谈起来，而罗曼斯则是坐在了一块石头上，闭目养起了神。<br/>“我跟他达成了一项交易。”指控者低声说，“他很在意那个被德纳修斯单独关押的罪魂。”<br/>“凯尔萨斯·逐日者？”德莱文将军惊讶地说。<br/>“是的，他说那是他的朋友、他的玩伴、他的主君。”指控者简单叙述了一下她与罗曼斯的交易内容。<br/>“雷纳索尔王子有意让他通过救赎之后，成为他的直系温西尔。”德莱文将军有些为难，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者的潜力很大，尤其是对于他身上的罪孽来说，其实都不是什么重罪，而且赎罪之路并不是那么艰难。”<br/>“我几次想套话噬渊行者，但他总是沉默以对，而且对于这件事情上，恐怕他是不会让步。”指控者有些尴尬，“凯尔萨斯的这个仆从似乎过于忠心了。”<br/>“但是我们必须与他合作。”德莱文将军也难受，“想要推翻德纳修斯的统治，必须要与噬渊行者合作，这是存在了很多年的预言。”<br/>“不如让雷纳索尔王子亲自裁定这件事情？”指控者试探性地问。<br/>“雷纳索尔王子从噬渊逃出来了，恐怕已经陷入了灰烬荒野内。”德莱文将军长长地叹息了一声，“想要混进那里，就得骗过石首，而且那里有圣光的照耀，对于我们来说，非常不友好。”<br/>“我们可以让噬渊行者混进去，也许就可以与雷纳索尔王子殿下达成协议。”指控者想了想说，“噬渊行者的战斗经验非常丰富，刚刚与猎惧者的战斗中，他几乎没有受伤就令猎惧者彻底投降了。”<br/>“那我们就与噬渊行者去谈谈。”</p><p>“商量完了？”罗曼斯在他们回来的时候就睁开了眼睛。<br/>“这件事情，必须找到雷纳索尔王子殿下，才能彻底定下来。”德莱文将军硬着头皮说，“但是再起雷纳索尔王子很可能被困在了灰烬荒野，那里有着圣光之力，对于温西尔来说，有着致命的危险。”<br/>“圣光？”大法师眯起了眼睛，他想到了太阳井里的穆鲁。<br/>“是德纳修斯掳获的圣光生物……才在灰烬荒野建成。这是温西尔最残暴的刑罚之地，会让温西尔的灵魂彻底消融。”指控者接过了话，“适用于那些被心能腐蚀的温西尔。”<br/>“似乎对德纳修斯无效？”<br/>“是的，因为他是第一个温西尔。”指控者老老实实地回答，“对于雷纳索尔王子的伤害也不会太大，他是德纳修斯的直属后裔。”<br/>“所以躲在那里，其实是最安全不过的事情。”大法师讽刺地笑了笑，“忠于主宰者的收割者们，也难以跨入灰烬荒野。”<br/>“是的。”指控者的底气有些不足，她完全没有想到这位噬渊行者会这么难缠，上一个噬渊行者非常好骗，但是却实力不足。想到上次的功亏一篑，雷纳索尔不得不逃离雷文德斯——在德纳修斯利用血脉之力放逐他去噬渊之前。<br/>“凯尔萨斯·逐日者是我的主君。”罗曼斯意味深长地说，“我是他的仆从、朋友、玩伴……还有幕僚。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 圣光照耀的地方</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我只能送你到这里。”指控者望着前方的看守人石首，“我这里有一封伪造的书信，你只要骗过石首，就可以进入灰烬荒野了。”<br/>“记得一定要填出你的罪行，如果石首认为你是好人，你就永远无法进入灰烬荒野了。”德莱文将军示意指控者给了罗曼斯一封空白的信件。<br/>填上了假姓名，又填上了指控者的签章，石首看了一眼大法师，直接把他扔地了灰烬荒野里。</p><p>“你不是温西尔！”罗曼斯爬了起来，就看到了一个有些疯颠的温西尔围着他打转，“你能带我穿越这块被圣光照耀的大地吗？”<br/>“你是谁？”大法师警惕地看着这个疯颠的温西尔。<br/>“我叫西塔尔，是被德纳修斯流放在这里的公爵，因为我效忠雷纳索尔王子。”西塔尔骄傲地说，“你能带我穿越这块被圣光照耀的大地吗？我的庇难所就在那边。”西塔尔指了指不远处破败的建筑。<br/>罗曼斯目测了一下距离，大概有400码左右，整条路上有斑驳的稀疏的林地，难度似乎很小。<br/>“你能坚持400码距离吗？”罗曼斯决定带顺便带走一些树枝，那个破败的建筑很可能无法给他予以足够的庇护，“在走之前，我会寻觅一些遮挡物。”<br/>“400码是我的极限，如果能有遮挡物，可能会更好一些。”西塔尔有些哆嗦地说，“我会远离圣光照耀的地方，希望您能快一些。”<br/>“我会的。”罗曼斯向林地深处跑去，用火球术烧断了几棵树后，又用飘浮术运了过来。大法师虽然很嫌恶做这些琐碎之事，还是用奥术将几棵树弄平整了些，再束缚起来做了一个小型的庇护屋子，用飘浮术带了回去。西塔尔把自己埋进了厚厚的灰烬中，但是他的脸色仍然很不好，尤其是为了看大法师何时回来，时不时地从灰烬里张望，每次张望都会让他的肌肤受到灼烧。<br/>罗曼斯叹了口气：“出来吧。这个屋子会跟着我飘浮起来，一直到你那个庇难之地。”<br/>“谢谢您。”西塔尔眼睛里充满了感激，他立刻缩进了小木屋里，令他生畏的圣光完全无法照射到他。</p><p>圣光无法照射到西塔尔，这让西塔尔的话多了一些。<br/>他告诉罗曼斯，雷纳索尔王子确实在灰烬荒野，但是他被关在了堕罪之塔，用那里的圣光对他进行无尽的折磨。<br/>“他不是自己进入到这里？”罗曼斯敏锐地抓到这点。<br/>“确切地说，他是被逼入这里被堕罪之塔的收割者抓住，为了向德纳修斯表示忠心，用这种方法来折磨王子。”西塔尔的声音里含着恐惧，“我们这些罪人去了堕罪之塔，就相当于死了。但是雷纳索尔不一样，他是德纳修斯的直属后裔，还是有一定的抵抗能力。”<br/>大法师点了点头，抬头看到了那个破败的庇护所，才要把这间小屋放上去，旁边就出现了几个充满恶意的温西尔，他们第一时间冲向了小屋，企图带走这间小屋，罗曼斯毫不留情地将几个温西尔烧成了灰烬，这让西塔尔惊讶不已。<br/>“不要让这小屋压住这里，地下室里有几坏暗影茶，能让我恢复一些力量。”西塔尔对于化成灰烬的温西尔毫不在意，“每个温西尔想在这里活下去，就要争夺庇护所，如果我这里不是被损毁成这个样子，我是不会离开这里外出寻找材料，被困在那里的。”<br/>罗曼斯考虑了一下，用残余的材料做了一把伞递给了西塔尔：“这把伞可以让你自由活动。”<br/>“真是太谢谢您了。”西塔尔不知道要怎么感谢大法师，“我会带您去往收割者的地方，只要移开圣光的照耀，就能救出雷纳索尔，我们就可以离开灰烬荒野。”他指了指几个建筑上的反光棱镜，那些棱镜将圣光照耀在灰烬荒野的大部分地区，“那里的圣光也可以照耀到纳斯利亚堡。”</p><p>堕罪之塔的门口有棱镜反射的圣光，温西尔很难进入这里，除非是利用升降梯爬上去把棱镜反射的圣光转向他处。罗曼斯看了一眼西塔尔，明白这种事情只有自己才能做，就爬上了升降梯。<br/>大概是因为流放在此地的罪魂都是温西尔，所以棱镜那里毫无防备。大法师看了看纳斯利亚堡的方向，又想到了指控者说到凯尔萨斯悲惨的遭遇，还有从德纳修斯身上感觉到凯尔的气息，几个棱镜反射圣光的方向——纳斯利亚堡。<br/>以牙还牙，以眼还眼。<br/>罗曼斯完全没有负罪感，他想要解救凯尔萨斯，就得与反叛军合作，而做这些事情，就是向反叛军投诚。</p><p>圣光离开灰烬荒野的同时，西塔尔已经爬到了升降梯上，他跑到顶层找到了大法师，带他去寻找一把剑。<br/>“那是雷纳索尔的佩剑，有了她就可以救出雷纳索尔。”西塔尔介绍，“她就在堕罪之塔。”一层一层的搜寻，终于让大法师找到了这柄佩剑。<br/>“沃帕莉亚！”西塔尔哑着嗓子喊着这柄佩剑的名字。<br/>“西塔尔，你进了堕罪之塔？”<br/>“噬渊行者来了，我们有救了。”西塔尔有些激动，“雷纳索尔王子也可以脱离苦海了。”<br/>“你是噬渊行者？”沃帕莉亚在原地打了个圈，“跟我来，我来带你去王子关押的地方。”<br/>跟着沃帕莉亚转了很多圈，躲过了很多的巡察守卫，终于来到了雷纳索尔的牢房。<br/>这间牢房在罗曼斯的眼中觉得很平常，但是西塔尔的眼睛里就闪烁着恐惧——只有一个小小的角落可以避过圣光，整片地方都充满了圣光的照耀。雷纳索尔紧紧地站在那个阴影的地方，他身上暴露的地方已经有深可及骨的灼伤。<br/>“雷纳索尔王子，噬渊行者来了。”西塔尔示意沃帕莉亚劈开牢门，“我们可以向德纳修斯复仇了！”<br/>雷纳索尔王子抬头看了看罗曼斯：“真诚地感谢您的帮助。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 堕罪之塔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗曼斯看了一眼雷纳索尔王子，缓缓地说：“指控者与德莱文将军告诉我，如果我投靠了起义军，就会让凯尔萨斯·逐日者得到救赎，从奥利波斯的生者旅途转生回去。”<br/>雷纳索尔深深地看了一眼大法师，意识到这位噬渊行者并不像上一位那样单纯好骗，考虑到雷文德斯的统治权，救赎一个有罪的灵魂，让一位强大的噬渊行者卖命，似乎并不是一个难以抉择的事情。<br/>“如果能够推翻德纳修斯的统治，救下雷文德斯，那么凯尔萨斯·逐日者的罪魂会得到救赎，也会在洗清罪孽之后，返回奥利波斯。”雷纳索尔只用片刻就做出了选择。<br/>“那么，让我们做一个灵魂契约。”罗曼斯直视着雷纳索尔王子，“只要灵魂契约才能保证交易的完整性。”<br/>“好。”雷纳索尔没有犹豫，伸出手来与罗曼斯做了一个灵魂契约。<br/>随着法术光辉地散去，雷纳索尔与罗曼斯心中产生了一种联系，这种联系直到救赎凯尔萨斯为止。</p><p>走出了牢房，西塔尔送上了一壶暗影茶，雷纳索尔喝了一口之后，被灼烧的肌肤肉眼可见地恢复起来。<br/>“谢谢你，西塔尔。”<br/>“这是我的荣幸！”西塔尔一下子就变得彬彬有礼起来，一点也儿不像罗曼斯刚刚接触时那样疯疯颠颠了。<br/>“沃帕莉亚。”雷纳索尔呼唤着佩剑，却没有得到响应。<br/>有些尴尬的王子无奈地对大法师说：“大概是生气了。”<br/>“我才没有生气！”沃帕莉亚回答，“我只是不想理睬一个废物罢了。”</p><p>想要从堕罪之塔走出去，就必须要击败贪婪收割者：照管者。<br/>这位照管者对德纳修斯与雷纳索尔之间持中立态度，既不偏向于德纳修斯，也不偏向于雷纳索尔，他只是尽职尽青做自己的本职工作。<br/>“雷纳索尔，你应该待在牢房里，等着圣光把你化为灰烬。”照管者毫无波澜地说。<br/>“然后任由德纳修斯毁了雷文德斯？”雷纳索尔轻笑，“退下吧，照管者。”<br/>“我是照管者，这里的一切事务都是由我负责。”照管者看着雷纳索尔，“既然想离开这里，就必须打倒我。”<br/>“我并不想对你出手，照管者。”雷纳索尔看向了罗曼斯，“但我想噬渊行者会乐意对你动手。”<br/>“噬……噬渊行者？”照管者看了看大法师，显然是才想到了什么。他想了想才说，“既然有噬渊行者同行，就等同于放行令。”照管者突然退下，令所有人都震惊不已，而且从照管者身上也看不到半点敌意。<br/>摸不到头脑的罗曼斯和雷纳索尔一行人出了堕罪之塔，来到了西塔尔的临时住所——指控者已经通过黑暗之镜溜进了这里，她看到雷纳索尔之后，才轻声说：“德纳修斯很震怒——因为纳斯利亚堡出现了圣光，他的手下被灼伤了不少，纳斯利亚堡被迫进入戒严状态，我们的人无法再潜入进去。”<br/>西塔尔尖叫起来：“是噬渊行者将圣光反射到了纳斯利亚堡！”<br/>“那真是太好了。”指控者的脸上露出了微笑，“我从来没有看到过德纳修斯的身上有灼伤的痕迹，而现在他也不得不躲进了纳斯利亚堡的房间里，免得被圣光灼伤。”</p><p>“指控者，开启黑暗之镜。”雷纳索尔王子命令，“我们要联合各地的起义军。”<br/>“德莱文将军正在等着您。”指控者开启了黑暗之镜。<br/>“欢迎归来，王子殿下。”德莱文将军施了一礼，“纳斯利亚堡被圣光笼罩，几个忠于德纳修斯的收割者都龟缩进了城堡里。”<br/>“这样对我们有利也不利。”雷纳索尔想了想，“我们还是应该留下一道入口给纳斯利亚堡，因为属于我的统御徽章还没有找到。如果没有统御徽章，那么即使推翻了德纳修斯，也无法掌控雷文德斯，更无法缓解心能匮乏。”<br/>“看来还需要噬渊行者的帮助。”指控者微笑着看着罗曼斯，大法师无奈地再次穿越黑暗之镜，把射向纳斯利亚堡的圣光，撤去了一面，留下了入口。</p><p>返回起义军营地之后，罗曼斯发现雷纳索尔对着恐惧徽章沉思，便走到了一边闭目养起了神。<br/>“噬渊行者。”指控者来到了大法师的面前，“恐怕我们需要夺回赎罪大厅，这样可以使来到雷文德斯的灵魂稳定，否则他们都会被宫务大臣所腐化。”<br/>“就像宫务大臣攻击你的方法？”罗曼斯依旧闭着眼睛说。<br/>“是的。他扭曲了罪魂救赎的本意，让罪魂陷入无尽的折磨中，而这种折磨是以榨干罪魂的心能为目标，这种罪魂最后不仅不能完成救赎，还有可能直接消融，或是彻底沦为罪恶。”<br/>“好吧。”大法师点了点头，“请带路。”</p><p>从宫务大臣那里夺回了赎罪大厅后，指控者满脸的苦涩，太多的罪魂被宫务大臣所腐化。<br/>“恐怕我们需要对罪魂进行一次清洗。”指控者的脸上露出了一丝悲悯，“来，噬渊行者，帮我分辨一下哪些罪魂还可以救赎，哪些罪魂只能消融。”<br/>对于指控者来说，这是一个残酷的选择，原本她不用这种方式来审判罪魂，只要根据罪魂的忏悔程度来进行审判即可，但是德纳修斯派来了一个腐化的审判官，这名审判官判处了很多罪魂直接进入到噬渊，而那些罪魂的罪孽，并不足以进入噬渊，也是从那个时候起，指控者开始怀疑起德纳修斯的所作所为，尤其是他宣称心能紧张，需要登记发放。而这种登记发放，不过是空口白牙的一句废话，因为没有温西尔平民得到这些好处，大部分心能还是落入了少数几个贵族身上。<br/>饿肚子的温西尔终于站起来反对德纳修斯的统治，尽管他们也无可奈何地加入了起义军，感受到了一丝温暖。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 赦免仪式与审判仪式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“触目惊心。”指控者看到了被束缚的罪魂之后，直接震怒了，因为这些罪魂背负着不属于他们的罪碑，还不断地被压榨得心能，而这些心能就是输送到纳斯利亚堡，供德纳修斯转向噬渊，“我们温西尔会使灵魂屈服于我们的意志，这样我们就可以引导每个灵魂得到它所需要的赦免——不管灵魂自己愿不愿意。但是，宫务大臣却一直在利用我们的遗物和仪式来虐待他治下的灵魂。他把灵魂和罪碑绑在一起，扭曲了灵魂的本质！”<br/>罗曼斯看着指控者，猜测她可能还会让他做一些事情。<br/>“我要去救回我的罪祭师，这些罪魂暂时交给你。”顿了一下之后，指控者又说，“当然我并不介意你能够从清除夺灵者法塔，解放那些罪祭师，免得他们手上的罪魂被腐化。”<br/>大法师点了点头，开始帮助指控者稳定罪魂。<br/>“这是为了日后救出凯尔萨斯·逐日者后，可以让他顺利地通过赎罪仪式，现在谁也不知道德纳修斯对他做了什么，他一直被关在纳斯利亚堡单独的囚室里。”指控者离开大法师前说了这些话。大法师的脸色瞬间就不好了，他看到了指控者对几个罪魂的清洗，他真怕凯尔萨斯也变成这样。</p><p>清除了夺灵者法塔，罗曼斯带着罪魂去找指控者，发现她已经找到了身边的四位宣罪祭师。<br/>“噬渊行者，把这些罪魂带过来吧。”指控者叹了口气，“准备仪式。”转过头面向大法师，“赦免仪式是种神圣的仪式，它可以迫使灵魂抛弃他们生前的负担。要使得仪式的效果有意义又持久，灵魂必须心甘情愿地参与其中。我们常常花上好几年的时间预备灵魂，只为一次赦免仪式。宫务大臣怠慢了他的职责。这些灵魂早就该进行赦免仪式了，他们快被心能撑爆了。我们要亲自主持仪式，加快这些灵魂的旅程。”顿了一下，她又继续说，“这种仪式在你的眼中，算不上仁慈之举。”<br/>罗曼斯按照指控者的指示，放开了一个罪魂。<br/>罪魂被指控者引导着，从幻相中找出自己生前的罪孽，再一一击败这个幻相——一个凡人的一生，由无数的罪孽与善事组成，通过奥利波斯审判到雷文德斯的灵魂，都是罪孽大于善事灵魂，被温西尔称之为罪魂。<br/>“你们这些无足轻重的蠢货！”指控者大喊着，引导着灵魂放下生前的执念，“让束缚着你们的桎梏随你们的死亡而去吧。”罪魂在痛苦地挣扎着，并不想放弃自己的执念，指控者不得不再次高喊，试图唤醒罪魂，“放下你们过往的失败，然后重获自由！放下那些失败，不然你们会被困它们困住！”<br/>“我……无足轻重……”罪魂轻声念道。<br/>“没错，你就是这样。但你至少明白了这一点，说明你没有那么无可救药。”指控者长出了一口气，“祭师们，务必让这些灵魂回到他们的房间，好好冥想一下他们今天学到了什么。然后我们会在下几个世纪看看，他们有何进展。”<br/>“遵命，指控者。”宣罪祭师带着罪魂离开了。</p><p>“这只是其中的一个仪式。”指控者对大法师说，“在经过赎罪之后，罪魂经过审判，才能判定他的去向——如果灵魂被认为不值得被拯救，它就会被判处到噬渊，面临永远的刑罚；如果灵魂的罪责完全被赦免， 它要么被晋升为温西尔，要么它会被送回仲裁官那里，然后由仲裁官分配到新的目的地，也就是通过生者的旅途转生。”<br/>“那是我想拯救凯尔萨斯的目的。而且我相信他只是因为太爱自己的国家才导致了他的堕落，他应该回到他所深爱的国家。”罗曼斯直视着指控者，“而且我们之间的协议就是凯尔萨斯回到仲裁官那里，通过生者的旅途转生。”<br/>“我会尽力救赎于他。”指控者回答，“我会尽心尽力地救助每个灵魂，让他们清洗自己身上的罪孽。”</p><p>“下面，我要把你伪装成为温西尔来见证这场仪式，我现在不知道宫务大臣究竟腐化了多少温西尔与罪魂，如果审判者被腐化，那么进行了救赎的罪魂，很可能得不到公正的审判。”指控者对罗曼斯施放了一个法术，让他成为了一个温西尔的模样。<br/>意外果然发生了。<br/>指控者亲自引领的一个完成赎罪的灵魂来到了审判官特莱安面前。<br/>“这个灵魂应该去往何处？”特莱安环视着审判者。<br/>“他应该去往噬渊！”一个审判者回答。<br/>“这个灵魂已经完成了他的赎罪之旅。”指控者高声说。<br/>“他应该去往噬渊！”另一个审判者也是这样回答。<br/>“这个灵魂已经被赦免了！不应该——”指控者辩解着。<br/>“他应该去往噬渊！”两个审判者也跟着说。<br/>“不公平！你们这是对我们神圣仪式的不尊重！”指控者惊讶极了，她完全没想到审判者会被腐蚀成这个样子。<br/>“我既不支持这个灵魂，也无意接纳他为后裔，我也判这个灵魂前往噬渊。让他——”审判官特莱安准备定音。<br/>“我会初拥他！”指控者突然打断了审判官的话，她对着那个灵魂实施了初拥仪式。<br/>审判官特莱安愤怒地看着指控者，却无法阻止指挥者把灵魂初拥成为自己的后裔，他只能如此宣判：“已行之事，不能废止。最终的判决已下：克雷诺德·费里格里，你被判有成为温西尔的价值。你是指控者的后裔了，我赐予你永恒的新名字：格雷希特。至于你，指控者......<br/>我不会忘记你的誓约......也不会忘记这个誓约给你带来的弱点。”<br/>新生的格雷希特看着指控者：“我不明白，他们为什么……”<br/>“过来，格雷希特。”指控者怜悯地看着格雷希特，“对于你在雷文德斯的新角色，你还有很多事情要学。我会单独指点你。”<br/>“谢——谢谢，指控者。”格雷希特有些语无伦次。<br/>“这是我的责任所在，格雷希特。我的责任现在也变成了你的。”指挥者转身向住所走去。<br/>“遵命，指控者。”格雷希特迈步跟了上去。<br/>罗曼斯留在了原地，对于凯尔萨斯的命运，有些忐忑，但是想到了他与雷纳索尔定立的盟约，知道自己只能寄希望于这位温西尔的王子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 女伯爵的徽章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到雷纳索尔王子的身边，发现他正在与西塔尔交谈，看到罗曼斯的到来之后，才停止了交谈。<br/>“噬渊行者。”雷纳索尔把玩着手中的恐惧徽章，“也许当初我错了，我不应该把徽章分出去。”<br/>罗曼斯抬头看着他，听他准备说什么，但无论什么，大概都与这些徽章有关：“您有什么吩咐？刚刚我去参加了指控者对于罪魂的两种仪式，一种是赦免仪式，一种是审判仪式。”<br/>“说下去。”雷纳索尔看穿了罗曼斯的心思，并不点破。<br/>“您还记得我们的契约吗？”大法师底气有些不足，“审判仪式上，那群审判者根本不听赦免罪魂的辩解，直接判处去往噬渊。”<br/>“那是因为雷文德斯的主宰者是德纳修斯。”雷纳索尔轻声说，“除非推翻他的统治，重新任命审判者。”<br/>“那就要看您的能力了。”罗曼斯躬了躬身，“您有什么吩咐吗？”<br/>“西塔尔那边有女伯爵的消息，而我想要女伯爵手中的那枚徽章。”雷纳索尔笑了起来，“她的情妇在西塔尔原来的城堡里。”<br/>“我明白了。”罗曼斯转身去找西塔尔，“我会把欲望徽章带回来送给您。”</p><p>“啊哈，是不是要来点间谍、刺探、阴谋诡计？”西塔尔笑得很诡异，他看向罗曼斯，“想偷偷潜入女伯爵的私人房间？我想想……”略作思考之后，疯公爵才慢慢地说：“在被发配到灰烬之地前，我在女伯爵的宫廷中身居高位，她赐予了我一处庄园，那里直接通向她的私人房间。”西塔尔的话，让罗曼斯挑了挑眉，望向疯公爵的目光里含着一丝探究，西塔尔假装没有看到，“如果那座庄园还没塌，你就能从那里潜入女伯爵的庄园，无需大动干戈便可偷取到徽章。”疯公爵从随身的挎包里翻了半天，才拿出了一个笔记本，“把这本笔记带给我忠实的管事博格丹，他会为你提供需要的任何协助。”<br/>罗曼斯接过笔记放进了挎包里，跨入了通向远古之门的黑暗之镜。</p><p>“这是主人的笔记。”博格丹迅速看完了笔记，热泪从他的眼中滚落，微笑浮现在他的脸上，“公爵还健在！这真是个喜讯！”随即他擦了擦眼泪，“在公爵被流放至灰烬荒野时，他失去了所有的头衔和财产，这意味着庄园已经落入了其他贵族之手。不过，我们也不是没有办法，我们可以通过家政人员入手，家政人员一般是不会解雇，他们也会携带着庄园的钥匙。”犹豫了一下之后，博格丹又说，“我们还应该找一找以前的仆从，据我所知，有些人在富裕的家庭里谋了一份差事，毕竟人人都需要酒侍。”自嘲地笑了一声后管事又说，“其他人可就不那么走运了。他们还在远古之门内，为谋生而从事着奇怪的过重，如果他们得知我们打算重建家族，肯定会渴望再次为公爵效劳。”<br/>罗曼斯笑了笑，没有说话，转身去找管事提供名单，一一询问。</p><p>从家政人员那里拿到了钥匙，大法师伪装之后进入了庄园，管事告诉他，现在庄园的主人叫尼科莱子爵，是女伯爵的一位情人。<br/>“我需要干掉他？”大法师讥笑了起来，“女伯爵真是博爱。”<br/>“只有现任主人死掉，庄园才能重新回归到公爵手上。”管事冷漠地说，仿佛现任庄园主人只是任人宰割的动物。<br/>这位尼科莱子爵简直是不堪一击，被罗曼斯烧成了灰。</p><p>“那个镜子就可以通向女伯爵的私人房间。”管事带着罗曼斯来到了镜子前，“哦，至少这面镜子是完好无损。赶快动手吧，我们在这里做的好事很快就会传到女伯爵那里，在此之前，我会把庄园修整好，让主人可以回到这里。”<br/>大法师踏入了镜子里。</p><p>“欢迎你，噬渊行者。”罗曼斯踏出镜子就看到女伯爵与她身后的仆从，“虽然你是不请自来，但也不出我所料。在我所掌控的区域内的一切动静都无法逃脱我的眼睛。既然如此，让我们先共进一餐，再来谈谈眼前的要事吧。”<br/>女伯爵示意大法师坐下，罗曼斯眯起眼睛看着女伯爵，不知道她到底想要干什么。<br/>“这是命令，不是提议，快坐下。”女伯爵略显冷漠地说，“你是来偷我的徽章，啊，不用抵赖，我只是陈述事实。”女伯爵打断了大法师想要辩解的话语，“幸好我们可以进行更文明的交流，毕竟，偷窃贵族财产可是要赎罪的……或者更糟。”<br/>罗曼斯挑眉，却不想女伯爵的眼神直勾勾地看着他：“不要拒绝我的好意，现在，开始进餐吧，不要再想那些可憎的罪行了。”<br/>大法师坐得笔直，用最优雅的贵族礼仪进餐，看得女伯爵都有些着迷了：“你根本不用偷。其实我已经准备好把我的徽章送给你。”罗曼斯有些疑惑，却听女伯爵又说，“的确，徽章很强大，但我们的力量并不来源于此。我想，你应该花点时间了解一下我的为人，我就把徽章双手上奉上……再简单不过了。”女伯爵的目光落在了床上，“还有，我的领地内有一些害群之马，你也要帮我清除掉。”<br/>罗曼斯的目光落在了女伯爵的脸上——一张典型的温西尔女性的面容，却比指控者……丑陋了许多，但转念想到了凯尔萨斯·逐日者，他终于点了点头。</p><p>女伯爵深情地抚摸着大法师的脸庞，显得格外满足：“我们通常用石魔传递讯息，但我的线人警告称，远古之门内出现了一些可疑的通讯。一位温西尔受人所雇，在身份不明的两方之间传记。如果有人决定费尽心机地掩盖身份，那他们一定居心不良。”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头，整理好衣服，埋伏在信使通过的路上……截杀了他。女伯爵面无表情阅览着信函，她读得越久，手也握得越紧：“这封信是艾莫尔家族的安德雷所写，这种潦草的笔迹太容易辩认了，看起来他正在密谋推翻我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 谁是内鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗曼斯看着女伯爵轻声说：“与其单抓一个，不如一网打尽。”<br/>“正是我想说的。”女伯爵笑了起来，“把他们都引出来。今晚他们都会来我的宴会，就麻烦你去一趟雷迪拉夫区，向最显眼的那些宅子投递邀请函，这群叛徒到时候一定会现身。”<br/>“安德雷勋爵必须要死，对吗？”大法师恭敬地说，“而且要毁尸灭迹。”<br/>“你真是聪明呢，噬渊行者。”女伯爵把玩起大法师的马尾，“我们不可能让安德雷直接交代共谋者，他不会轻易招供，我们也不能让共犯起疑。所以我们需要一起事故……在他死了之后，点燃地毯，把整座庄园都烧掉。”<br/>“纵火可是我的强项。”罗曼斯笑了起来，“我会让安德雷得到最好的‘意外’。”<br/>“不过，在那之前，我需要你去采集一些蘑菇。”女伯爵眨了眨眼睛，“雷迪拉夫区是唯一长有暮泽蘑菇的地方，它们外表靓丽，却是极为致命……尤其是对于温西尔来说。”<br/>“愿意为您效劳，女伯爵。”罗曼斯执起了女伯爵的手背吻了下去，温西尔咯咯地笑了起来，“啊，要不是怕别人发现我们之间的关系，我真想把一座庄园送给你。”</p><p>把蘑菇交给女伯爵后，女伯爵替罗曼斯进行了伪装，又交给了他一些蘑菇：“派对开始之后，我就要去应付那些企图讨好我的贵族，所以探查的事情就交给你了，噬渊行者。”手掌搭上大法师的肩头，女伯爵在罗曼斯的耳边吹气，“无论是不是受邀的贵宾，这群贵族都会认出外来者，不是每个人都会给你好脸色看，但你必须混进去，听取他们的谈话，看看能否找出那个密谋反叛我的家族。”</p><p>罗曼斯混迹于贵族之间，虽然有些贵族对于外来者没有什么好脸色，但有些贵族却被大法师的气质所吸引，愿意与他交谈。从各色贵族的口中，罗曼斯了解到了温西尔社会的生存法则，也顺便找出了那个内鬼。向女伯爵使了眼色后，女伯爵结束了与贵族们的周旋，来到了那个内鬼面前。<br/>“暗脉家族，你背叛了我。”女伯爵神情倨傲，“告诉我，是谁命令你这么做。”<br/>在暮泽蘑菇的影响下，暗脉家族的族长吐露了一个人：“是司法官科德琳。”<br/>“给他一个正义的制裁。”女伯爵冰冷地吐出了这句话，罗曼斯心领神会地释放出了一个火球，眨眼之间，暗脉家族的族长发出了惨叫：“我这是为了暗脉家族！”暗脉家族的其他人根本不敢看向女伯爵，尤其是族长化为了灰烬后，更是瑟瑟发抖地站在角落里，生怕被女伯爵点名做出正义的制裁。目睹这样的情景，让很多贵族心生恐惧，看向罗曼斯的目光里多了一丝恐惧。<br/>“现在轮到你了，司法官科德琳。”女伯爵的眼中带着讥讽，“你以为你联络了安德雷就能杀死我？”<br/>“与凡人苟合的温西尔不配领导我们，我会完成安德雷未竟之事！”司法官科德琳一副大义凛然的样子，“以主宰者的名义……我的家族……必将繁荣昌盛。”<br/>女伯爵冷冷地看向了暗脉家族的其他成员：“背叛是最严重的行为，首恶已死，其余流放到灰烬荒野。”仆从们一拥而上，将暗脉家族赶出了派对，随后他们必须前往灰烬荒野，因为他们家族的族产在被赶出的那一刻已经完全丧失了，家族的族地被变更为灰烬荒野。<br/>结束了派对，女伯爵将客人们送走——虽然这群客人都有些害怕，那样的惩罚对于一个温西尔来说，过于残酷。</p><p>拉着罗曼斯回到了自己的房间，女伯爵示意仆从们退了出去，她用手指勾起了大法师的下巴：“你让我相当满意，噬渊行者。”<br/>“那是我的荣幸。”罗曼斯压抑着自己的心情——他与凯尔萨斯·逐日者接受了完全一样的教育，但是他的教育中多了仆从教育，但他仍然明白有些事情必须以交易的方式完成，就像这次为雷纳索尔取得女伯爵的徽章，他不得不屈从在女伯爵的石榴裙下。<br/>“看起来你接受过贵族教育。”女伯爵越发地满意这样的情人，可惜罗曼斯并不能长伴她左右，“相信你明白我所发挥的重要作用。我有重要的使命——比如取悦大人物和精英阶层，他们就会帮助我镇压叛乱。但是他们被一些琐事绊住，就无法对全局进行统筹，更不要说去如何战斗了。我现在所作的一切，不过是让这些琐事无法绊住自己而已。而我把徽章交给你也是这个原因。我们也许不是盟友，但也非仇敌。”扳过大法师的头颅，“让我再享受一个甜蜜的吻吧。”<br/>罗曼斯点头，吻住了女伯爵。<br/>“你真是个可爱的情人。”女伯爵放开了大法师，“这是欲望徽章，交给雷纳索尔王子吧。”<br/>“真诚地谢谢你。”罗曼斯施了一礼，踏入了镜内。<br/>看着大法师的身影从镜子里消失，女伯爵叹了口气，她是真的喜欢这个实力强大又具有优雅气质的贵族——是的，女伯爵认为罗曼斯就是来自于贵族。</p><p>从远古之门回来后，西塔尔凑了上来，明显想要问问他庄园的事情。<br/>“女伯爵答应归还庄园。”罗曼斯丢给了他一句话，转身向雷纳索尔临时房间走去，后面传来了西塔尔的欢呼声。<br/>“看来一切都很顺利。”雷纳索尔示意大法师坐下。<br/>“女伯爵无意与我为敌，但我也不是她的朋友。”罗曼斯回答，“她有她的处事方法，并不想让别人影响到她。”<br/>“怎么可能不会影响到她。”雷纳索尔讥笑了起来，“不要相信任何一个温西尔的话语，他们通常都是真话假话掺着说，除非与你建立灵魂契约，才能共享两人的思维。”<br/>“所以……”<br/>“不要相信她说得任何一句话，这些话语多半是假的。”雷纳索尔笑了起来，“不过，你应该没有抵抗她的诱惑，对于其他徽章的收集，已经处于监视之下。”挥手间，雷纳索尔解除了女伯爵下的追踪线，“她很快就会过来找你了。”<br/>罗曼斯的脸色铁青，完全不知道怎样回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 贪婪的代价</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看到大法师不虞的脸色，雷纳索尔拍了拍他的肩膀：“这很正常。女伯爵是一个相当有魅力的女人。很多贵族都以成为女伯爵的情人为荣，她是欲望收割者，收割你灵魂深处的渴望。女伯爵看似多情其实无情，因为她就令你欲罢不能的内心渴望。”顿了一下之后，王子又继续说，“雷文德斯不是晋升堡垒，这里没有高贵的灵魂。每一个被判决到雷文德斯的灵魂都有着自己的罪孽，温西尔是帮助灵魂释放自己的罪孽、认识自己的罪孽，进而为自己的罪孽进行救赎。”雷纳索尔轻笑了一声，“温西尔以这些罪孽的心能为食，保持自己的初心，洗去灵魂中的罪恶，指控者就是我们的榜样。但是主宰者已经开始腐化，认为自己无所不能，随意腐化罪魂而不是帮助他进行救赎。”<br/>罗曼斯的神情逐渐平静，他从雷纳索尔王子看似真诚的话语中……察觉到了一丝不同，温西尔以罪孽的心能为食，而这些心能会不会腐蚀温西尔？雷文德斯的主宰者已经给出了答案——温西尔吸入过多的罪孽心能，就会被腐化。<br/>“还是尽早救出凯尔萨斯吧。”大法师这样想着。</p><p>下一个徽章是照管者的贪婪徽章。<br/>找到照管者之前，雷纳索尔王子告诉罗曼斯，照管者其实是起义军这边的收割者，是雷文德斯诞生之初铸造的温西尔，只是她在噬渊那段时间搅乱了她的记忆。贪婪徽章，很有可能被他遗忘到了某个角落里。<br/>大法师挑眉，对于温西尔的信任打了折扣——他们的话语比政客的虚伪还要厉害，你根本分不清楚他们之间哪句话是真的，哪句话又是假的，尤其是罗曼斯虽然在女伯爵的派对上认识到了温西尔的社会法则，但仍然无法苟同于这种法则。</p><p>“你来了，噬渊行者。”照管者看起来很开心的样子，“是不是雷纳索尔王子让你来找我？”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头，想到了堕罪之塔时，照管者满脸正义，最后没有阻拦他们，反而退开之后，再看到照管者，他都觉得这些温西尔实在是不可相信。<br/>“啊，贪婪徽章，我把它藏在了镜子里，为了避免主宰者找到它，我把镜子打碎了，现在你只要找到镜子的碎片，我就可以重新拿回徽章。”照管者似是自言自语地说，“监视者埃米尔是个值得依赖的墓穴监视者，在我被投入噬渊之前，一半的镜子碎片交给了他保管。他被我安排在了悔恨墓穴，但现在他还在不在，我就不清楚了，也许你应该去墓穴入口的卫后站问问，我……”照管者摇了摇头，似乎在回忆什么，“我想不起来哪位军官可以帮助我们了！先去找埃米尔吧，时间不多了。”</p><p>“是照管者叫你来的？”守卫队长伊丽莎白塔问，“她已经失踪很久了，久到这里的灵魂都开始暴动了。”墓穴里传来了凄厉的号叫，伊丽莎白塔皱了皱眉，“恐怕你得先把我镇压暴动的灵魂，再去找埃米尔了，毕竟他已经失联很久了。”<br/>“这些灵魂？”罗曼斯有些不解。<br/>“这些灵魂还没有为救赎的下一步做好准备，悔恨墓穴是让这些灵魂反思自己所作所为的地方，但是这里……被带走了很多卫兵，导致看守人员过于稀少。现在援军……”伊丽莎白塔顿了一下，“拿上这此铁链，你可以用它们控制住这些暴动的灵魂，当你束缚住一个灵魂后，就能将它们卷入完好的牢笼中。”<br/>大法师接过铁链，开始捕捉暴动的灵魂。<br/>邪恶又不肯悔过的灵魂，身上的气息足以让罗曼斯烦躁，这不同于他在指控者那里见到的罪魂，那些罪魂被带到指控者面前，多少已经有了一丝要悔过的想法，而这些灵魂则比罪魂更为邪恶，也更加不知悔改。<br/>手中的铁链在减少，身边的灵魂在增加，当他把最后一个灵魂送回去的时候，他看到了一个男性的温西尔，凭借直觉，大法师认为自己应该去碰碰运气：“请问，你是监视者埃米尔吗？”<br/>温西尔看了他一眼，才要回答罗曼斯，他身边就出现了一个刺客，向着他的要害攻击而去！温西尔毫不躲闪，只一击就要了刺客的命。<br/>“这里不是说话的地方。”温西尔张开了隐身帷幕，“进来，我是监视者埃米尔，是照管者叫你来找我吗？”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头，说了自己的目的。<br/>“我们必须尽快离开这里。”埃米尔点了点头，“既然照管者需要我们，需要我手中的镜子碎片，那么刚刚的刺客就不会是一个人，还会有后来者不断地袭击我们。”</p><p>回到了照管者那里，她看到了狼狈的埃米尔，询问了几句之后，她叹了口气：“没想到马特奥会背叛我。”拍了拍埃米尔的肩头，照管者有些为难，“我把另外的镜子碎片交给了马特奥，我想他很可能就待在我的阿凯瓦姆庄园里。那个庄园由一位忠诚的泥仆努尔曼看守……估计马特奥会保留进入庄园通行规则：拥有通行权人士的牙齿。当然，如果你能够收集到行动指挥官的牙齿，努尔曼也会让你通行。”<br/>大法师挑了挑眉，他终于知道这群温西尔有多少奇怪的爱好了。<br/>考察者达西安娜、波伊安、伊欧纳塔成为了罗曼斯的目标，控制好了火球的威力，把三个温西尔全部杀掉之后，拔了牙齿后再把尸体烧成了灰……女伯爵就喜欢让背叛者消失，那么死去的温西尔还是直接变成失踪比较好。不知不觉，大法师开始用温西尔的法则来处理事情了。<br/>努尔曼上下打量了一下罗曼斯，又仔细检查了他手中的牙齿：“确实是拥有通行证的牙齿，但你一个人居然有这么多的牙齿，而且你也不像个温西尔……”泥仆耸了耸肩，“啊，管他呢！你有牙齿就能进去，规矩就是规矩。”<br/>“马特奥在庄园里？”罗曼斯轻声问。<br/>“是的，他在庄园里。我可不保证他会不会很友好，我还是喜欢原来的主人，但我没敢告诉马特奥。也不知道照管者到底出了什么事，主宰者上次与她交谈后就非常不安，不管怎么样，我帮你把门打开吧。”努尔曼打开了大门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 王子的新冠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>镜子碎片合在了一起，照管者打开了镜子的通道：“我不知道马特奥会不会在这里设下埋伏，请你小心。”罗曼斯看了照管者一眼，踏入了镜中，埃米尔紧随其后。<br/>镜子里果然出现了刺客，埃米尔看了一眼大法师：“我来抵挡，你去那面墙后，有你想要的东西。”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头，迅速闪现到墙后，打开了箱子，一枚古朴的徽章出现在他的眼前，伸手一捞，大法师拿到了徽章，转了出来。<br/>“可以回去了。”罗曼斯向着埃米尔喊道，率先向镜子走去，埃米尔解决了一个刺客后也疾步跟上。</p><p>“太好了，我们尽快返回堕罪之塔把徽章交给雷纳索尔王子。”照管者通过镜子打开了另一条通路，“马特奥虽然死了，但是他的部队还在接受着德纳修斯的管束……看来我必须回去招募新的守罪者，剥夺德纳修斯派去的人员，唉……我可真的怕面试了。”</p><p>雷纳索尔王子把玩着三个徽章，若有所思地说：“从雷文德斯建立之日起，嫉妒、恐惧、欲望、愤怒、贪婪、骄傲、统御七种徽章分别赐予七个温西尔所得，既是他们力量的来源，也是他们所掌管的罪魂惩罚方式。但是每一位温西尔都无法接收多余的徽章。”顿了一下之后王子似乎想到了什么，“也许可以将徽章融合在一起……但是雷文德斯缺少这样的工艺，制造过程也不能在主宰者监督下进行，德莱文将军会带你去往另外的地方。”<br/>“跟我来。”德莱文将军带罗曼斯来到了一面隐藏的镜子面前，“雷文德斯的居民不允许通过奥利波斯前往晋升堡垒，所以我们只能通过隐藏的镜子穿越过去。”<br/>如同一滩鲜血隐藏在蓝天白云下的镜子被大法师用血液激活，德莱文将军与西塔尔穿越过来之后，就非常的不适应。<br/>“晋升堡垒的圣光，比灰烬荒野还要强烈，而我曾经的罪孽也无所遁行，即使我已经赎清了罪孽。”德莱文将军眯起了眼睛。<br/>“这么强烈的光，格里恩是怎么受得了的。”西塔尔吐槽。<br/>“不要抱怨了，西塔尔。”德莱文将军有些紧张地对大法师说，“我们要找掌米宗师米卡尼科斯。只有他可以铸造我们想要的东西，我见过他其他的作品，那些厉害的构造体和武器甚至可以媲美我们最强的石裔魔。我最后一次是在他的车间中见到他，那个充满奇迹的地方被称作永恒熔炉。”</p><p>“德莱文？哼！又来给德纳修斯大帝跑腿了。这位……噬渊行者？你来这做什么？”米卡尼科斯一脸嫌弃地看着德莱文将军。<br/>“德纳修斯背叛了我们，噬渊行者经历各种危险，把这些徽章拿了回来。”德莱文将军一脸沉痛地说，“我们需要您将徽章内的力量融合在一起，真诚地希望您能帮助我。”<br/>“哼。”米卡尼科斯冷哼了一声，“我是不会相信你们石裔魔，但是噬渊行者可以自由穿行噬渊，晋升堡垒有些灵魂被强行扣押在噬渊，希望噬渊行者今后在去罪塔的时候，顺便救他们出来。至于执事者，他们很乐于帮助噬渊行者。”米卡尼科斯很不情愿地接过了三枚徽章。<br/>“唉，这都是德纳修斯派卡尔干的好事。”德莱文将军叹了口气，“他替德纳修斯跑腿的时候，设下了隐秘心能虹吸器，并使它们无法被侦测到，从而限制这个车间可以自由使用心能，使这片地区失去稳定。弃誓者肯定也注意到了这一点，并开始利用这个漏洞。”<br/>“我也无法侦测这些虹吸器。”罗曼斯摊了摊手。<br/>“西塔尔可以帮助你。”德莱文将军召唤过西塔尔，“他有特殊的方法可以找到那些虹吸器。主宰者觊觎永恒熔炉，拿石裔探子抽走了其中的心能……”<br/>“现在知道我为什么信不过温西尔了吧，噬渊行者。”米卡尼科斯说，“偷取心能削弱防御，好让弃誓者占领它。”<br/>“我们会弥补这一切，掌炉宗师。我发誓。”<br/>“弄好之后，再从弃誓者那里找到我用的锤子吧。”米卡尼科斯毫不客气地说，“温西尔个个都是骗子！”<br/>德莱文将军的脸，少见的红了。</p><p>“好了，现在我们开始锻造。”米卡尼克斯站在了熔炉前，“我需要温西尔注入魔力，而噬渊行者要吸收杂质。”<br/>罗曼斯摇了摇头，接受了这项任务，不停地告诫自己——这都是为了凯尔萨斯·逐日者。<br/>在米卡尼克斯的帮助下，王冠终于铸造完成了。<br/>“试试吧，噬渊行者。”米卡尼克斯把王冠交给了大法师。罗曼斯看了一眼王冠，想到凯尔萨斯至死都没有接任奎尔萨拉斯的国王，就把王冠拿在了手上……一股暗影力量从王冠上倾泻而出：“辛苦了，我的仆从，我会再次回来的。”<br/>“以执政官之名！这是王冠上的徽章发出来的。动作要快，噬渊行者！”米卡尼科斯指挥着罗曼斯压制王冠上德纳修斯的影响，但是无济于事，王冠上再次回响起德纳修斯的声音：“再次为我服务吧，仆从们。”<br/>“王冠正在吞噬他们的灵魂！快救他们出来！”德莱文将军着急地说。<br/>米卡尼科斯再次启动了永恒熔炉，终于把德纳修斯的力量压制下去。<br/>“看来只能把王冠带到忠诚堡垒去了。”</p><p>“抱歉我来晚了。”德莱文将军站在了神庙门口看着米卡尼科斯。<br/>“我们必须进入神庙里，只有那里才能彻底消除德纳修斯对王冠的影响。”米卡尼科斯看着罗曼斯，“我不能向神庙出手，这是我的信仰。”<br/>大法师点了点头，仔细分析起屏障的结构，画了个简单的符文后，屏障如同水波一样扩散消失了。<br/>米卡尼科斯惊讶地看了看大法师，最终敦促起德莱文将军：“我们要快点行动起来，只有神庙才能打破德纳修斯的力量。”<br/>罗曼斯拿着王冠站在了神庙的中心，德纳修斯的回响从阴影中显现了出现。大法师保持不动，任由主宰者运用各种方式来诱惑他，只要他把王冠放下，他就可以成为主宰者的后裔，主宰者会让他成为自己最宠爱的后裔。<br/>大法师目光坚定，不为所动。<br/>德纳修斯的回响再次用心能与美女诱惑于他，甚至要让女伯爵嫁给他，成全他与女伯爵。<br/>罗曼斯心中毫无波澜，他与女伯爵不过是逢场作戏。<br/>最终德纳修斯的回响无法窥探出他内心的秘密，终于消散了。<br/>大法师长出一口气，才要挪动步伐，却发现德纳修斯的回响再次出现了：“凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 发起进攻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到这个熟悉的名字，大法师的心一下子就揪紧了，他与雷纳索尔的交易不过是让凯尔萨斯有机会转生回奎尔萨拉斯，但是与德纳修斯直接做交易似乎……惊异于自己心志的动摇，抬头看向那本已快消散的回响突然凝实了很多。<br/>“你的诱惑毫无意义。”大法师保持面上的平静，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者背叛了他的国家，理应受到他应有的惩罚。”<br/>“如果我能赦免他呢？”德纳修斯的回响继续诱惑着。<br/>“奎尔萨拉斯没有国王。”罗曼斯冷冷地说。<br/>德纳修斯的回响在他这句话之后，彻底消散了。</p><p>“他对你说了什么？”米卡尼科斯有些好奇地看着罗曼斯。<br/>“一位故人，被他囚禁地纳斯利亚堡。”大法师并没有隐瞒。<br/>“他一定是一位很强大的领袖。”米卡尼科斯有些同情，“是什么让他走上了堕落之路？”<br/>“不知道。”罗曼斯闭上了眼睛，“我被派回去的时候，我们之间中断了联络，我曾经猜想他是不是被控制了，我实在想不出他堕落的理由，明明我回去前他还很理智……但现在我只想尽快把他从德纳修斯的魔掌中救出来。”<br/>“我提醒你一句……”出于好心，米卡尼科斯轻声在大法师的耳边说，“不要让他留在雷文德斯成为温西尔。”转过身打量了几下德莱文将军，“王冠准备就绪，德纳修斯的影响失效了。”<br/>“感谢你，掌炉宗师。没有你的帮助和信任，我们不可能成功。”德莱文将军施一个标准的温西尔贵族礼节。<br/>米卡尼科斯还了礼之后才说：“彼此彼此。如果晋升堡垒需要帮助时，希望你能记住今天。”<br/>“愿为你效劳，掌炉宗师。”德莱文抓起了大法师与西塔尔，“我们告辞了。”</p><p>王冠被交到了雷纳索尔的手上，他满意地拿在手里把玩了很久之后，才郑重地带了上去。<br/>“从现在开始，我们要去纳斯利亚堡讨伐德纳修斯，推翻这位雷文德斯的主宰者，释放心能供温西尔使用！”雷纳索尔召集了起义军，“现在灰烬荒野的圣光照耀在纳斯利亚堡，德纳修斯的统治必将被终结！现在噬渊行者来到了我们的身边，我相信，这场战争必定会胜利！现在，向纳斯利亚堡进发！”</p><p>圣光对于纳斯利亚堡的影响是有一些，但是却并不是全部。至少对于守门的啸翼来说，隐藏在暗处通过声音来突袭闯入者是他的本能。对于这种情况，德莱文将军早就策划好了一切，他利用石裔魔特有的超声波频率对啸翼实施了致聋攻击，在超声波的掩护之下，啸翼难以从声音中察觉入侵者。<br/>“入侵者！”啸翼发出了尖啸，“你们胆敢干扰我！”<br/>尖啸声压过了超声波的干扰，让每一个突袭者的耳朵里都流出了鲜血。罗曼斯实在无法忍受这种声音的袭击，开启法阵增幅，吟唱起炎爆术来——啸翼无法辩明声音的来源，吃了满满的一记炎爆术，整个身体都成焦黑状。<br/>“卑鄙的偷袭者！”啸翼更加在愤怒，发出的啸声更令人心惊。<br/>罗曼斯换了个方向，再次开启增幅法阵，又吟唱了一记炎爆术，焦黑的身体上露出了灼烧的痕记，而大法师的双耳里流出的血液又多了几分。<br/>“我找到你了，偷袭者！”啸翼嗅出了血液的不同，他从空中扑向了罗曼斯……西塔尔及时赶了过来，用心能撑起了护盾，塞给了大法师一枚药丸：“吃下去，不会再受到声音的干扰。”罗曼斯疑惑地看着他，完全听不到他在说什么，西塔尔只好比划了几下。大法师才把药丸吃了下去，被震聋的耳朵终于可以听到声音了。<br/>“我与德莱文将军分散他的注意力，你用火焰了结他！”西塔尔向一边移动，撑起护盾出现在啸翼身边，狠狠地抽取了他的心能，再跑开。被抽取心能的啸翼被激怒了，他向着西塔尔的方向追去，大法师故计重施，瞄准了啸翼的伤口继续用炎爆术攻击。啸翼的身上增添出了更多的灼烧的痕迹，有些痕迹上渗透出了鲜血。<br/>“坐在我的身上来。”德莱文将军跳了下来，把罗曼斯背在了自己的身上，“啸翼要暴走了，他的速度你会躲闪不及。”<br/>“那么，你要稳定住身体，我会瞄准他的伤口给他致命的一击。”大法师开始心算施法距离，稳定手中的法杖，他要做到一击必杀。<br/>“他要过去了。”西塔尔已经无法再牵制住啸翼，只能看着他奔向罗曼斯而来。<br/>100码，90码，80码……罗曼斯已经开始吟唱咒语。<br/>70码，60码，50码，40码，已经到了施法的最远距离。<br/>30码，20码，10码……大法师吐出了最后一个音节，巨大的火球重重地击在了啸翼的身上，原本焦黑的身体燃烧起来，啸翼翻滚着企图扑灭火焰，但是透过伤口渗透的火焰根本无法令他阻挡，最终他化为了灰烬落在了地上。</p><p>德莱文将军长出了一口气，小心翼翼地打开了纳斯利亚堡的大门，起义军终于进入了宏伟大厅。<br/>“做得很好。”雷纳索尔王子走了进来，三枚徽章融合的王冠，立刻就压制住纳斯利亚堡的仆从，迫使他们臣服在王子脚下，“警报已经拉响，我们不能后退，要一鼓作气拿下纳斯利亚堡，干掉德纳修斯！”转身对德莱文将军、西塔尔说，“你们陪着噬渊行者继续突袭，我负责收尾。”王子苦笑着摇头，“那些德纳修斯的仆从，都被他用心能控制住了，而且我们还要负责去找那些被偷走了心能。”<br/>“跟我来，噬渊行者。”德莱文将军推开了一扇大门，“我们要深入纳斯利亚堡，消灭德纳修斯的爪牙。”<br/>“啊哈，这是我最愿意做的事情！”西塔尔开心进了大门，“让德纳修斯的走狗都丢进灰烬荒野去吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 一位故人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通往德纳修斯的居所虽然遥远，但是并非不可攻破。<br/>德莱文将军带着罗曼斯和西塔尔进入了纳斯利亚堡的废墟区域，这个区域是起义军攻打纳斯利亚堡带来的破坏，这里有一位守护者：技师赛·墨克斯。<br/>“就这个技师，他不停地用他所创造的机械来修补这里，让起义军的进攻增加了不少的难度。”德莱文将军甚是痛恨这个技师，“这里的地带很空旷，非常适合他布下各种陷阱，所以你不要从我的身上下去，就在我的身上对技师进行攻击。”<br/>“我去吸引他的注意力。”西塔尔突然化为蝙蝠形态，“他的防御很薄弱，不像啸翼那样，需要不停地在他身上叠加伤口。”<br/>“他不会用机械对他进行防御吗？”罗曼斯反问。<br/>“他还没有那个智商。”西塔尔笑嘻嘻地说。<br/>对付赛·墨克斯容易了很多，他不会像啸翼那样有灵活的空中袭击，事实上他对于伏于德莱文将军背后的大法师咬牙切齿，因为罗曼斯的每一次攻击都会灼烧到他的身体，即使有心能的供应，即使有铸造的铠甲，也被打得千疮百孔。<br/>暴走的赛·墨克斯开始向德莱文将军扔密文，但是德莱文将军皮糙肉厚，些许密文打在他身上，最多把他击退而已，对于石裔魔来说，他们的身体就是最好的防御。<br/>“别以为你会吸收心能。”西塔尔化为蝙蝠的身体聚拢在一起，蓦然消失，又出现了技师的背后，狠狠地刺了进去。技师想躲却完全来不及，挨了好几刀后，显得虚弱了许多，而罗曼斯趁机吟唱了一个炎爆术，把赛·墨克斯烧成了灰烬。<br/>“哈哈，看来我们的配合越来越默契了。”西塔尔小心地探测起废墟的路径，“这该死的技师，在路上布满了各种陷阱，为了让大部队过来，我得小心拆除……啊，指控者，你怎么来了？”<br/>“雷纳索尔王子殿下唤我来支援你们。”指控者扫视了一下废墟的情况，“看起来西塔尔需要留下清理，我陪你们向下一个房间走去。”<br/>“好。”伏在德莱文将军身上的罗曼斯点了点头。</p><p>高台上跪着一个被负罪链锁束缚与罪碑压迫的灵魂，而那个灵魂是——凯尔萨斯·逐日者。<br/>“凯尔！”罗曼斯忍不住呼唤他的主君、他的挚友。<br/>“这是你要找的那个罪魂？”指控者扫视了一眼高台上的灵魂，“他的状态很不好，像是刚刚被折磨了一番。”<br/>“我一定要把他救出来。”大法师的心神有些紊乱，“这些仆从……”<br/>“高阶折磨官达利索斯、缚石征服者、玛瑙执行者、恶毒的神秘学者、灵魂灌注者、魔怪……”指控者震惊了，“德纳修斯这样对待一个罪魂，简直罪无可恕！”<br/>“指控者，这个罪魂还有没有救赎的可能性？”德莱文将军问，他知道背上的罗曼斯非常焦急。<br/>“要看他的意志能否经受住这种剥离之苦。”指控者指着灵魂灌注者说，“他的身上有精华之泉，可以修复一下凯尔萨斯的灵魂，但是过多的精华之泉会让他在力量中迷失。”<br/>“只要能让他站起来。”大法师直接做出了选择，“他的意志很坚定，我相信背叛国家是他受到了欺骗。”<br/>“那么我们就要杀了那些仆从。”指控者一一指着其余的几个仆从，“那个恶毒的神秘学者，会偷走灵魂灌注者的精华之泉，没有了精华之泉，凯尔萨斯的灵魂之力无法恢复，他就无法挣脱加诸在他身上的负罪锁链与罪碑。”顿了一下之后，指控者又说，“可惜西塔尔不在，否则他可以把达利索斯与缚石征服者带走，我们只需要专心对付其他几个仆从就好了……”<br/>“谁说我不在的？”西塔尔疯疯颠颠地出现在众人面前，“废墟内的陷阱完全拆除了，雷纳索尔王子殿下很快就会到达那里，并将那里收归起义军所有。”<br/>“别闹了。”德莱文将军拍了拍西塔尔的肩头，“听听指控者怎么说。”<br/>“我会用精华之泉来恢复凯尔萨斯的灵魂……”微微皱了一下眉后，指挥者看着高台上的凯尔，“他受过很严重的折磨，我怀疑他的灵魂会分裂，饱受折磨的灵魂会将心底的阴暗投射成暗影，这个暗影会与他的灵魂相连，恐怕我们还要注意击败他的暗影。”<br/>“这个暗影对他……”罗曼斯担忧起来。<br/>“这个暗影被击败的话，对于他的灵魂会造成创伤，我会利用温西尔的仪式来稳定他的灵魂。”指控者叹了一口气，“这样的罪魂不是引导他完成赦罪仪式，而是将他作为折磨和攫取心能、灌注心能的对象，甚至让他背负不属于自己的罪孽，这不是温西尔的所作所为。”<br/>“无论如何，请求助他。”大法师请求着，“他这样饱受折磨……”<br/>“我理解你的感受，噬渊行者。”指控者少见地用温柔的语气对罗曼斯说，“先把他救下来，我们再到堕罪之塔对他进行求助。”<br/>“真心地谢谢你。”罗曼斯突然意识到，只有指控者是可能真心真意帮助这些罪魂的温西尔，对于之前他对指控者的怀疑，感到了一丝羞愧。<br/>“我们开始吧。”指控者示意西塔尔去引开达利索斯与缚石征服者的注意，罗曼斯躲在角落里开始吟唱烈焰风暴，德莱文将军立在他的身边，随时准备带他远离这个施法的地方。<br/>猛烈的火焰从脚底灼烧着灵魂灌注者，让他的身体都燃烧起来，而恶毒的神秘学者也好不到哪儿去，他们互相给对方扑灭火势，却被罗曼斯用点燃法术再次击中，这次两个仆从直接扑倒在地上，化为了一堆灰烬。<br/>“干得漂亮，噬渊行者。”指控者拍了拍大法师的肩膀，立刻捡起了精华之泉，运用温西尔的秘法对凯尔的灵魂进行修复。<br/>“是谁，胆敢这样去救他！”暗中的阴影现身了，正是指控者口灵魂的阴暗化成。罗曼斯果断跳上了德莱文将军的背上，一个简单的火球术击中了凯尔萨斯之影，迫使他转向了大法师。<br/>极快的施法速度，让德莱文将军心有余悸——他躲闪的速度很快，即使如此，属于暗影的火焰依旧击中了他的翅膀末稍，来自灵魂的疼痛，让他差点儿从空中掉了下来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 又见暗脉家族</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伏在德莱文将军身上的罗曼斯稳了稳心神，他有一种正在与凯尔进行决斗的错觉，那个拥有极快的施法速度与极高的法术天赋的凯尔，只是用手势施法，就能击败了自己，还面带微笑地吐露着恶毒的话语：“碧洛华大魔导师就教导出了你这样的学徒，大概是年纪太大了，找不到合适的人选了。”<br/>直到暗影火球的袭来，才打断了他眼前的幻相——这个隐藏在暗处的阴影，拥有凯尔萨斯·逐日者的全部记忆，他对自己施加了幻相，利用了心底最深处的阴影……撑开的熔岩护甲挡住了火球的攻击，却无法阻止暗影将护甲腐蚀干净。<br/>凯尔从来没有对他说过恶毒的话语，更不会对尊敬的大魔导师内含讥讽，这个凯尔萨斯之影的恶毒，比那个成为傀儡毁灭世界的凯尔萨斯还要恶毒百倍。<br/>“我用司罪祭师护住了凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”指控者的声音传了过来，“击败凯尔萨斯之影，否则他一样会汲取凯尔萨斯虚弱的灵魂。”<br/>“我会击败他的。”看到高台上凯尔的头颅又低下了一分，罗曼斯知道自己必须要击败凯尔之影，而且他要用凯尔不知道的方法——否则这个阴影就会识破自己的诡计，会更深入的撕裂凯尔的灵魂。<br/>罗曼斯一边与阴影周旋，一边偷偷布置法阵。<br/>这是一个吞噬一切的法阵，只要布置完成，凯尔萨斯之影就会被完全吞噬，成为供应法阵的能量，而他再把西塔尔对付的两个仆从引进来，引爆法阵，就可以安心地让指控者修复凯尔的灵魂。</p><p>“你想用法阵对付我？”阴郁而又低沉的声音，完全不是记忆中凯尔那轻快柔和的声音，“罗曼斯，你以为你一介高阶法师就能够对付我？”<br/>“虽然我们决斗的时候，我输多赢少，但不代表着我不会赢下这场战斗。”罗曼斯稳住了自己的心神，不受阴影的影响，一边躲闪一边发动攻击，同时还偷偷布下法阵，利用德莱文将军的速度，一步一步地把阴影逼进了法阵内……法阵的魔法节点亮了起来，凯尔萨斯之影被困在了法阵里。<br/>“你以为这样就能困住我，罗姆？”轻柔的呼唤险些让大法师心软，他望向了阴影，“你不是他，你永远不是他，你这个被德纳修斯折磨出来的怪物，永远地消失吧！”光芒大盛的法阵吞噬了阴影，跪在高台上的凯尔萨斯突然痛苦地挣扎起来，负罪锁链被他拽得哗啦哗啦作响。<br/>“罗姆，小心。”释放出心能之后，凯尔又垂下了头颅，“他还会复生……”<br/>随着他的话音刚落，从法阵里消失的凯尔萨斯之影，又从阴影中显现了出现：“只要他还有灵魂，我就不会消失！”<br/>“不。”出于大法师的敏锐观察，他发现这次的阴影比上次透明了许多，也就是说，再次将阴影逼入吞噬法阵中，他必然会消失。即使不消失也会被削弱不少，趁着他削弱的时候，再用精华之泉修复凯尔的灵魂……想到这里，大法师完全没有犹豫，再次想办法把阴影逼入法阵内，开启法阵让阴影再次消失。这次凯尔发出了更加痛苦的嚎叫，但阴影没有再出现。<br/>“去那边帮帮西塔尔，我会把凯尔解救下来。”指控者指挥着罪祭师解开了吊住凯尔双臂的负罪锁链，用法术护盾包裹他的全身，“我先带他回到堕罪之塔，等杀了德纳修斯之后，再来堕罪之塔来找我。”<br/>“我会的！”罗曼斯吟唱起炎爆术。<br/>凯尔萨斯离开了这里，大法师的法术攻击犀利起来——他不用顾及会伤到凯尔，不敢发挥最大的战斗力。瞄准了达利索斯，罗曼斯再次吟唱起了炎爆术，在他飞起向自己扑去的时候，耀眼的火焰解决了他。<br/>西塔尔也把缚石征服者打成了一堆碎石。<br/>长出了一口气之后，罗曼斯有些脱力，连续三场高强度的战斗，耗尽了他的法力，他需要休息才能继续突袭纳斯利亚堡。<br/>“很累？”德莱文将军察觉到了大法师的疲倦，“我们有几个小时的休息时间，你可以调整一下再向前进。西塔尔的伤口也需要心能来恢复。”罗曼斯点了点头，接受了德莱文的好意思，从挎包里掏出了法术面包和清水。</p><p>干硬的面包就着魔法制造的泉水，让他回忆起了外域的时刻，他与凯尔，还有其他的高阶法师为整个部队提供吃喝，凯尔为了让部队能够吃好，经常压榨自己的法力，直到魔瘾的袭来。<br/>罗曼斯是亲眼目睹凯尔是怎样在魔瘾下挣扎，又是怎样减少活力药剂的服用，仅仅维持最低的法力状态。<br/>“我不能被魔瘾击败！”凯尔咬着牙说，“部队需要补给，法师们只能用法力换取食物和清洁的水源。”<br/>“你这样会拖垮自己的！”罗曼斯掏出了活力药剂，“把它服下，人民不需要一个被魔瘾折磨的领袖，你要爱惜自己！”<br/>“我不能！”凯尔还要挣扎，罗曼斯强硬地压着他喝下了活力药剂。<br/>“阿斯塔洛，无论如何，凯尔的法力必须保证。”罗曼斯看着脸色渐渐红润起来的王子说，“他的战斗力比我们都要强大，我们需要牧羊人来引领。”</p><p>休息了几个小时后，西塔尔推开了另外的一扇大门。<br/>“哦，是伊涅瓦·暗脉女勋爵。”西塔尔厌恶地说，“暗脉家族是主宰者的心腹，他们家族有许多人都侍奉在主宰者左右。”<br/>“她与女伯爵什么关系？”罗曼斯突然问。<br/>“暗脉家族是女伯爵最信任的家族之一。”西塔尔回答。<br/>“也就是说，她应该与女伯爵的关系不错？”大法师反问。<br/>“是的。”西塔尔回答，“否则暗脉家族不会居住雷迪拉夫区。”<br/>“那样就太好了。”罗曼斯笑了起来，“女伯爵惩治叛徒，暗脉家族被流放到了灰烬荒野。”<br/>“这真是个好消息。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 准备好，与主宰者的战斗！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊涅瓦·暗脉在没有得到暗脉家族的消息时，把西塔尔打得很狼狈，但是罗曼斯带来的消息击破了她的心神，让她无法集中精力战斗，最终被德莱文将军斩于刀下。<br/>“主宰者的走狗，已经开始集结了。”西塔尔望向了远方，我们要抄一条近路，让雷纳索尔王子去对付其他人。<br/>“哦，泥拳！”德莱文将军有些头疼，“这个守卫是纳斯利亚堡的泥泞地基所化，除了主宰者，谁的命令也不听，是个傻大个，但是不能被他击中，否则就会被有性命之忧。”<br/>“这就是泥拳？”西塔尔显然还没有见过这个主宰者的仆从。<br/>“他平时都会待在地基里，现在主宰者的仆从不足了，把他弄出来了。”德莱文将军一脸恶心，“泥泞所生，打上去只会变形，不会弄伤；他的一拳又很重，石裔魔部队简直被烦死了。”<br/>“难道就没有办法对付他了？”西塔尔显然没想到泥拳会这么难对付。<br/>“有办法吧，只是温西尔不喜欢而已。”罗曼斯看着泥拳说，“把他烤裂，化为一堆尘土不就好了。”<br/>“这倒是一个不错的办法。”德莱文将军又观察了一下房间的情况，“如果没有烤完的话，那几个柱子可以让他去顶坏的话，也许能让他被压趴下，然后再放一把火。”<br/>“西塔尔，那么就靠你了。”罗曼斯开口，“我与德莱文将军守在暗处，等我的法力恢复一些，我送他一个大礼。”<br/>疯公爵想了想，点了点头，去吸引泥拳的注意力了。</p><p>虽然泥拳的重击很令西塔尔苦恼，但他还是想办法让泥拳撞击塌了全部的柱子，天花板的石块砸在了泥拳身上，措手不及的泥拳被击倒在地上，烈焰从地面上升腾而起，配合了火凤凰的鸣叫，泥拳全身被火烤得僵硬，又龟裂成细细的粉末，化为了尘土。<br/>“心腹大患解决了。”德莱文将军的心情明显好了很多，“泥拳让起义军烦恼了很久，没想到还是用火焰解决了。”<br/>“我想，这大概是德纳修斯强留下凯尔的原因。”大法师想到了几个小时前与凯尔之影的战斗，心中尚有余悸。<br/>“阴燃火焰，有灼烧与腐蚀灵魂的痛感。”德莱文将军对于那场战斗也是印象深刻，“我如果不是石裔魔，也会被灼烧成灰。”<br/>“雷文德莱很少会有火系魔法。”疯公爵居然正常了不少，“因为温西尔惧怕火焰。”</p><p>离开了泥拳那里，西塔尔再次推开了一扇门，这次，他们面对的是德纳修斯大帝，雷文德斯的主宰者、温西尔之王、血祖、石裔魔统帅、暗影界之牙。<br/>“噬渊行者，我没有想到你会背叛我。”德纳修斯的声音里含着失望，“我以为你会站在正义的一方，去惩罚叛乱军。宫务大臣一直念着你的好，没想到他最后死在了你的手上。”<br/>“德纳修斯，你腐蚀罪魂、劫走心能，让雷文德斯毁于一旦！”德莱文将军高声斥责着，“你不再为雷文德斯引领道路，不再维护温西尔的权益，你只是一个与典狱长勾结在一起的堕落温西尔！”<br/>“德莱文，你在和我说话吗？”德纳修斯的目光落在了德莱文身上，巨大的压力迫使他收起了翅膀，落在了地上，躬下了身体，“作为石裔魔的统帅，你背叛了我，与叛徒雷纳索尔勾结在了一起，现在我要收回你身为石裔魔统帅的资格，抹杀你在雷文德斯的过往。”暗影的力量在主宰者的手中汇集，西塔尔想也不想就一头撞了过去，令法术直接溃散。<br/>“啊，原来是西塔尔。”主宰者的脸上露出了讥讽，“沐浴在灰烬荒野的圣光中，是一件多么美妙的事情。”<br/>西塔尔的牙咬紧了——当初他不得不离开女伯爵的领地，因为德纳修斯发现了他与雷纳索尔接触过，尽管女伯爵向主宰者保证过，西塔尔只是因为职责才与雷纳索尔接触，但西塔尔依然被判去了灰烬荒野，这也是女伯爵为什么会对纳斯利亚堡的处境袖手旁观的理由之一。<br/>“所以你才是罪无可恕！”西塔尔愤怒地说，“你把温西尔当成了可以交换的对象，在雷文德斯是不可违背的规则！这条规则还是你亲自制定来约束温西尔之间的斗争，现在你却践踏了这一切！”<br/>“我是主宰者，所有的温西尔都应该听从我的命令，即使我命令他们去死。”德纳修斯大帝傲慢地说——这让罗曼斯想到了凯尔萨斯，成为基尔加丹的傀儡，凯尔也说过同样的话，尤其是在他突袭银月城面对洛瑟玛的质问。摄政王的愤怒与憎恨是他从来没有见过的，如果不是知道了苏拉玛诗会上的十四行诗，他也许永远不知道洛瑟玛与自己一样，是那么的拥戴凯尔，他一直怀疑洛瑟玛的忠心，却从来没想到过洛瑟玛一直秉持着自己的身份，替凯尔守护好这个国家，让凯尔在走投无路时候，还能回归到奎尔萨拉斯。<br/>甩了甩头，大法师把杂念驱逐出头脑，他有一种预感，德莱文与西塔尔很可能在接下来的战斗中，无法对自己进行帮助，德纳修斯对于温西尔、石裔魔的影响巨大，他们会丧失战斗能力，甚至对自己反戈一击。<br/>“你们还是退出这里吧。”深吸了一口气，大法师站在了主宰者面前，“我会击败主宰者，把他的头颅当成炫耀的资本。”<br/>“啊，居然有噬渊行者向雷文德斯的主宰者挑战？”德纳修斯轻蔑地笑了，“你只不过是一介凡人而已。”<br/>“即使是凡人，也会挑战半神。”罗曼斯想到了兽人的英雄格罗玛什·地狱咆哮，杀死半神塞纳留斯的凡人；想到了死亡之翼陨落的时候，红龙女王阿莱特丝塔萨的话语——现在，是凡人的时代，“况且你只是雷文德斯的主宰者，并不是真神。”<br/>“你成功激怒我了，噬渊行者。”主宰者的声音里含着愤怒，显然被罗曼斯的反唇相讥所刺激到了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 痛苦记忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冰霜新星。<br/>罗曼斯预判了主宰者的行动，用手势释放出冰霜新星之后，立刻举起法杖吟唱了个简单的法术：燃烧。被打了个措手不及的德纳修斯眯起了眼睛，火焰的力量虽然微弱，却实打实地灼烧着他的灵魂，这激怒了主宰者。<br/>“从来没有噬渊行者敢如此反抗我！”德纳修斯的脸上出现了狰狞的表情，“你是第一个，也是最后一个。”极快速度的吟唱让罗曼斯措手不及——他被主宰者下了诅咒，无时无刻不提醒他曾经犯过的错误，对于他的施法进行了格外的干扰。<br/>尝试净化这种诅咒，却发现毫无办法。<br/>大法师只有努力集中精神，伺机寻觅时机反击。</p><p>“你无法躲避我的攻击。”德纳修斯对于罗曼斯的传送不屑一顾，将手掌按向了地板，暗影的能量通过地板传到了房间的各个角落，也击中了大法师。咬着牙罗曼斯没有发现半点声音，但是他知道他受了伤，很严重的内伤——掏出了一瓶活血药剂，毫不犹豫地喝了下去。翻江倒海的呕吐感消失了，取而代之的是痛苦的回忆。</p><p>收到了银月城的消息，罗曼斯不知所措——他必须告诉凯尔萨斯，他的国家、他的父亲、他的人民都遭到了屠戮。他仍然记得当时凯尔愤怒与憎恨的模样，像极了从地狱中归来的恶鬼，他居然有些怕这样的凯尔，所以他没有拦住他去找吉安娜，然后他听到了凯尔第一次向吉安娜发火，他那时候才知道，原来阿尔萨斯夺走的，不仅仅是他的国家、他的父亲、他的人民，还有他所爱的女人。<br/>作为王储，凯尔很快就调整了自己的情绪，开始调查奎尔萨拉斯的情况，作为他最忠诚的仆从，他始终跟在王储的身后，替他遮挡来自人民的质疑——他知道这是因为王储常年不在国内引起，尽管王储只是想在达拉然与各种族法师的思想进行碰撞，但作为王储，他真的失格了。<br/>洛瑟玛守在外面等着凯尔出来，而罗曼斯则疲惫地整理发现的线索与资料，然后他看着凯尔把阿纳斯塔里安国王的遗体放进了火焰中……凯尔没有哭，但他知道凯尔心中的痛苦。他想安慰他的主君、他的朋友，但他发现他什么也做不了，因为人民都在指望着牧羊人引领道路。</p><p>陷入痛苦的大法师，差点儿暴露了自己的位置，但是他的意志并不些弱于凯尔，尤其是经过了凯尔的“背叛”之后，可心中的伤痕却无法抹平，刚刚德纳修斯无声地用暗影引发了他的痛苦，这让罗曼斯提高了警惕，他悄悄地从藏身地方出来，几乎无声地吟唱了一个咒语，火焰从地下升腾起来，灼烧到了主宰者……德纳修斯几乎是立刻就冲向了大法师的藏身方向，但罗曼斯早就利用刻画好的法阵传送走了。<br/>“逃得了一次，还能逃得了第二次吗？”主宰者开始召唤他的仆从，这些仆从让罗曼斯的身形无处可藏，不得不先行消灭这些仆从，再想办法攻击主宰者。</p><p>主宰者的诅咒源源不断，罗曼斯十分吃力，他不得不施放出镜像，本体偷偷地传送到了德纳修斯看不到的角落里，打开了一瓶法力药剂灌了下去，消耗巨大的法力得到了稍许补充。<br/>这样并不能击败主宰者，大法师开始思考怎么才能给予德纳修斯最后一击。</p><p>暗红色的天空，硫磺的味道，刹那回到外域的罗曼斯看着前方疲惫行进的部队，张了张嘴，想劝凯尔注意一下部队的状态，但是当他看到法力几近干涸的王储时，闭上了嘴色，反而是劝导凯尔补弃一些活力药剂——作为牧羊人，凯尔不能倒下。<br/>“这些要留给那些法师。”凯尔拒绝了他的提议，“我可以通过冥想来缓解魔瘾……”<br/>“你是牧羊人，你不能倒在这里。”罗曼斯劝导着，“你必须保持适当的法力，以免血精灵被当成棋子的命运。”<br/>凯尔抬头看着他，像是说给他听，又像是说给自己听：“伊利丹主人不会那样做。”</p><p>“我抓住你了，噬渊行者！”德纳修斯终于找到了大法师的藏身之地，看到了被痛苦记忆困住的罗曼斯，轻轻地挥了挥手，把他扔进了天文台上，“好好在那里品尝痛苦吧！”<br/>踏上天文台的瞬间，大法师清醒过来，他很快就从天文台的迷宫脱困，再次潜伏了起来。</p><p>“看来你需要更痛苦的记忆。”主宰者残酷地笑了。<br/>罗曼斯告诫自己要提高警惕，但痛苦的记忆仍然侵蚀了他的大脑——那是他在奎尔丹尼斯岛上最后见到凯尔的模样。<br/>疯狂地、胸口插着邪能宝石的王储，已经不再是他们的牧羊人，他只是燃烧军团的走狗，基尔加丹的傀儡，他对着罗曼斯喊出了——<br/>“别拿那种眼神看着我！ 我知道你在想些什么，但风暴要塞的失败早就过去了。你们真以为我会把命运交给一个又瞎又粗野又下贱的暗夜精灵杂种？噢，显然不是，我只是利用他而已，他不过是我庞大计划的一个垫脚石！我真正的目标在这里……而且，这一次不会再被你们干扰到了！”<br/>“凯尔萨斯·逐日者，你是奎尔萨拉斯的王储，你深爱这个国家，深爱这里的子民，你怎么忍心让恶魔占据这里？你怎么忍心把这里毁于一旦！”痛苦的诉求，无法让成为傀儡的凯尔回应，罗曼斯含着泪杀死了他的主君、他的朋友。</p><p>“你的痛苦记忆居然全部与那个不屈的罪魂有关。”德纳修斯出现在了罗曼斯的眼前，“我怎么就没有想到用凯尔萨斯来威胁你呢？反而是让雷纳索尔抢占了先机。”<br/>大法师保持沉默，他在默念着咒语，准备给德纳修斯大帝最致命的一击，但是他发现自己被负罪锁链与罪碑捆绑在一起的时候，就知道他必须用法阵逃脱，而不是用法阵来攻击。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 主宰者的陨落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>躲开了主宰者致命攻击之后，罗曼斯彻底冷静下来——他的弱点就是凯尔萨斯，德纳修斯利用这点，不停地让自己回忆起痛苦之事。<br/>“我需要封闭我的大脑。”大法师下定的决心，他又找出了增幅药剂，准备好了恢复药剂。</p><p>眼前再次出现了奎尔丹尼斯岛上的情景，看着被控制的凯尔萨斯，听着他疯狂的言语——<br/>“我的死根本算不了什么！主人一定会消灭你们的！你们会溺毙在自己的鲜血中！这个世界将会熊熊燃烧！啊——”<br/>罗曼斯保持不动，他已经暗暗吟唱了咒语，只等主宰者出现之后，给予他致命一击。<br/>德纳修斯果然出现了。<br/>他看着呆立不动的大法师，汇集暗影能量向他击去，还没有等到他把咒语念完，硕大的火球扑面而来，重重地击中在他的胸口上，他的身体几乎被点燃，他不得不中断施法，汇集暗影治疗受到重伤的地方……罗曼斯乘胜追击，火焰迅速从地面升起，逼退了主宰者，也中断了他的治疗。德纳修斯大怒，他没有想到会被罗曼斯逼到这个地步，他掏出了暗影茶喝了下去，胸口被灼烧的部位开始愈合。<br/>不能给主宰者机会！<br/>罗曼斯连续吟唱攻击，逼得主宰者被迫防御，而他胸前的伤口却在不断地恶化——那个炎爆术被罗曼斯增强了，他是喝下增幅药剂后吟唱的法术，除了攻击力翻倍之外，还有连续不断的灼烧能力，而大法师又打断了德纳修斯的暗影愈合，暗影茶的饮用仅仅是减缓灼烧能力，并不能将伤口愈合。<br/>高强度的攻击之后，是法力的干涸，罗曼斯迅速补充了法力药剂，同时运用法力消耗极低的火球攻击，主要是打断主宰者的治愈。德纳修斯非常难受，他没有想到一直躲避他攻击的大法师会以这种强势的方式对他进行攻击，几乎没有间断的攻击，让他的伤口更加恶化，在一次失误之后，他的手臂上中了点燃——火焰像是病毒一样迅速向上蔓延，这让他的防御能力大大折扣。<br/>不能任由噬渊行者再继续下去了。<br/>德纳修斯下定了决心，先收拾了大法师再来治愈自己的伤口。<br/>可是罗曼斯战斗经验丰富，早就看出了主宰者的倾向，他再次把自己传送走，喝下了恢复药剂和法力药剂、增幅药剂，躲过攻击后再次吟唱出了炎爆术，重重地落在了德纳修斯的后背上，烧焦的味道从主宰者身上传了出来，德纳修斯感觉到了生命的流逝，他无力再进行反击，不得不进行最后的防御。<br/>大法师知道主宰者很虚弱，但他也知道德纳修斯一定会准备最后一击。<br/>主宰者已经很虚弱了，他不断地利用暗影茶来恢复，这只是杯水车薪。他开始积蓄最后的力量，对噬渊行者进行致命一击。<br/>“我知道你想做什么，主宰者。”罗曼斯出声扰乱德纳修斯的心神，“我经历过很多的战斗，每一个被杀的对手都会在最后给予致命一击，你一定在找机会这样做。”<br/>德纳修斯不予理会，他还有时间有耐心等待着罗曼斯的靠近。<br/>“我是不会靠近你身边……”大法师才说完这句话，就发现他的身边出现了主宰者的邪恶镜像，而他几乎无法移动。迈着沉重的步伐，他向主宰者身边靠近了一步，发现自己的可以移动得快一些——这是德纳修斯逼他向自己靠近。<br/>邪恶镜像突然召唤出了远古巨剑，剑锋直指罗曼斯斩了下去，大法师不得不向主宰者靠近几步。熔岩铠甲浮现在大法师的身上，他知道德纳修斯的致命一击很快就到来了。<br/>一步，两步，还有三步，德纳修斯召唤出了最后的心能之球向大法师的方向炸去。<br/>闪现！<br/>罗曼斯运用最简单的法术，躲过了邪恶镜像与德纳修斯的双重一击。德纳修斯的生命也走到了尽头，邪恶镜像消散了。<br/>大法师跪在了地上，大口大口地喘着气，他终于击败了雷文德斯的主宰者。</p><p>“不！”晚来一步的主宰者仆从蕾茉妮雅看到了已经陨落的主宰者，向罗曼斯发动了攻击。已经脱力的罗曼斯无法抵挡，他绝望地闭上了眼睛，但是攻击没有落在他的身上——德莱文将军赶了回来，他挡住了蕾茉妮雅的攻击。<br/>“西塔尔，砍下主宰者的头颅，带走噬渊行者。”德莱文将军看着蕾茉妮雅，眼睛里释放出了噬血的光芒，“主宰者已死，蕾茉妮雅只不过是拔了牙的老虎！”<br/>“我知道了。”西塔尔砍下了德纳修斯的头颅，扶起了罗曼斯，“噬渊行者，真是精彩！”<br/>“谢谢你救了我。”罗曼斯虚弱地说，药剂的副作用已经浮现，刚刚的战斗里，他不断地喝着各种药剂增幅自己的力量，一旦药剂时间过了，他就会脱力。<br/>“应该谢谢德莱文将军，他一直在牵制蕾茉妮雅在房间外面，主宰者的几次召唤都被他拖了下来。”西塔尔把罗曼斯带离了战场后，把他背在了身上。<br/>“替我谢谢德莱文将军。”大法师已经疲惫地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>等到罗曼斯醒来的时候，整个纳斯利亚堡已经化为了废墟，圣光照耀着这片废墟，成为了新的灰烬荒野；雷纳索尔重新回到灰烬荒野，在那里建造起了属于他的城堡。<br/>“真诚地感谢你，噬渊行者。”雷纳索尔戴着王冠探望他，“我的加冕仪式就在明天举行，很高兴你醒了过来，你可是我最重要的客人。”<br/>“凯尔萨斯·逐日者呢？”罗曼斯反问。<br/>“在堕罪之塔内，指控者正在照料他。”顿了一下之后雷纳索尔又说，“指控者让我带话给你，参加了加冕仪式后，就去她那里，凯尔萨斯的情况称不上好，也许你能帮助他洗清罪孽。”<br/>“我会的。”罗曼斯挣扎地从床上坐了起来，“明天我会准时参加加冕仪式。”<br/>“你放心，作为新的主宰者，我可以赦免凯尔萨斯的所有罪行，让审判者将他判回奥利波斯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 凯尔萨斯·逐日者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冗长的加冕仪式上，雷纳索尔志得意满，他向温西尔宣布，会把德纳修斯窃取的心能归还给温西尔——但是他需要时间来摧毁纳斯利亚堡的心能供给噬渊的通道。<br/>温西尔们一片欢呼并表示理解；同时，雷纳索尔处置了一大批温西尔贵族和平民，提拔了几个心腹出任被杀死或流放的收割者。<br/>完全的政治作秀。<br/>罗曼斯想着，盼望着这场作秀尽早结束。雷纳索尔终于处理完了所有与德纳修斯相关的人员，然后才虚伪地接受温西尔子民的朝贺。</p><p>“祝贺您，雷纳索尔大帝。”罗曼斯向雷纳索尔施了一个标准的贵族礼仪。<br/>“感谢您的参与，噬渊行者。”雷纳索尔一把抱住了大法师，“衷心地感谢您在雷文德斯对于起义军的帮助，我们才能推翻德纳修斯的暴政。”<br/>“雷文德斯会在您的领导下重现辉煌。”罗曼斯诚恳地说，“而我只是做了一些我认为正义的事情，一些微不足道的小事。”<br/>“正是这些微不足道的小事拯救了雷文德斯。”雷纳索尔一片感激之情，“而且证明了您强大的实力和维护雷文德斯的决心，我代表温西尔向您致敬，希望您能够一如既往地与雷文德斯站在一起，温西尔将是您最忠诚的朋友。”</p><p>加冕仪式结束后，罗曼斯就通过镜子去往了堕罪之塔，指控者正等着他。<br/>“你来了，噬渊行者。”指控者把他迎接到了堕罪之塔内，“凯尔萨斯残留的力量中含有大量心能，这引起了德纳修斯的注意，也让他的灵魂遭到了永恒的折磨。”<br/>罗曼斯感觉心脏被抓了一下，曾经以为不再疼痛的心脏有着一丝被揪的疼痛袭来。<br/>“凯尔的灵魂有无穷的力量，也让他处在自我毁灭的边缘。”指挥者带着罗曼斯走到了凯尔萨斯的面前，“来，先释放他，我来引导他走上救赎之路。”</p><p>“别挡我的道！我要为族人复仇！”凯尔的灵魂陷入在混乱中，他只想为自己的族人复仇。罗曼斯在一旁看着这样的凯尔，觉得心里酸酸的，他知道凯尔爱奎尔萨拉斯，却从来没有想过凯尔会如此爱他的国家。<br/>“无礼的孩子，你没有资格在这里发号施令。”指控者的声音含着一种特殊的节奏，可以对灵魂生效，“你生前就毁在了这种傲慢里……”试图抚慰凯尔的灵魂，却不想凯尔依旧执着。<br/>指控者摇了摇头，对罗曼斯说：“德纳修斯为凯尔萨斯灌注了超乎想象的心能，每一点每一滴都承载着他人的罪行。”顿了一下之后她又说，“这让他的灵魂变和强大，但很不稳定——他困惑不已，濒临终结。”<br/>大法师紧张地看着指控者，露出了希望的目光。<br/>“哦，相信我，凯尔萨斯本身背负的罪恶已经够多了，我要施展幻相，你来帮我找出属于他的罪孽。”</p><p>当凯尔的傲慢、贪婪、嫉妒幻相出现的时候，罗曼斯毫不犹豫地选择了傲慢——作为陪伴凯尔长大的朋友，他太清楚凯尔的品格了。虽然曾经在追求吉安娜时受挫，作为一名王储在背负责任的时候，就会放弃爱情与嫉妒；而作为王室成员，奎尔萨拉斯的宝藏都属于逐日者家族，尤其是太阳井；只有傲慢，是属于每一个辛多雷，即使是凯尔也不能逃脱。<br/>“是傲慢？”指控者用声音引导着凯尔萨斯，让他认清自己的罪孽，“你的傲慢在你体内膨胀，就像其他许多暴君一样。”<br/>凯尔的眼睛开始变得赤红，他似乎想起来了什么，又忘记了什么。一些心能从他的体内溢散了出来。<br/>又是一组幻相——凯尔投靠了巫妖王阿尔萨斯？古神尤格－萨隆？基尔加丹？大法师几乎是痛苦地闭上眼睛选择，这是他的痛苦源泉，每当他踏上奎尔丹尼斯岛的时候，他都会想起基尔加丹手下的凯尔萨斯傀儡，是如何疯狂地利用太阳井想要召唤欺诈者。<br/>“可怜的孩子，你知道你做了些什么？”指控者的声音略带怜悯，“基尔加丹利用了你的傲慢、偏执和痴迷，让你屈服于他的意志，你却以为仅仅是一次利益上的平等交换，却不知道已经成为了他的傀儡与奴隶。”<br/>凯尔的眼睛里充满了困惑，他似乎在回忆着自己与基尔加丹的交易，对子民的承诺，还有对局势的判断。<br/>最后一组幻相更让罗曼斯痛苦：抛弃、背叛、魔化子民。这是凯尔在绝望之后，做过的、最令他难以相信的事情，他那个时候才知道凯尔已经堕落，已经成为了一具傀儡。<br/>“你做了你想做的事情，而其他人都要承担后果，你辜负了你的人民。”指控者的声音如同炸雷一样，让凯尔萨斯·逐日者的困惑逐渐散去，他想起了他在奥利波斯被仲裁者审判的罪行，被判往雷文德斯的理由。</p><p>看到有些清醒过来的凯尔萨斯，罗曼斯小声地呼喊了他一声：“凯尔。”<br/>“罗姆？”凯尔的眼中透出喜悦来，“你是来救我的吗？”<br/>“是的，凯尔。”大法师的眼睛润湿了，“指控者会帮你稳定灵魂，然后再进行赦免仪式……”<br/>“我得说清楚，我不会赦免凯尔萨斯·逐日者的任何罪孽。”指控者打断了罗曼斯话，“他需要做出改变才能洗脱自己的罪孽，这完全取决于他自身，而现在最重要的是，让他的灵魂彻底稳定下来，这样他可以有机会选择。”<br/>“你答应过我，要让他回到奥利波斯，走进生者的旅途！”罗曼斯的眼睛红了，他不允许凯尔再次被抛弃。<br/>“我当然知道我们之间的交易。”指控者的眼神成功让激动的大法师平静下来，“我会亲自关注凯尔萨斯·逐日者的赦罪，只有通过精心干预和指导，才能让他目前的状态和创伤得以恢复。而且，这次凯尔萨斯的运气够好——雷纳索尔曾经在暗墙之塔一败涂地，但那里却是一个抽取过多心能的绝佳地点。”<br/>“我会带着凯尔萨斯前往那里。”大法师接过指控手中的锁链，“凯尔，我们去稳定灵魂、清洗罪孽。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 多余的心能</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你来了，噬渊行者。”指控者看着罗曼斯，罗曼斯则小心地拽着凯尔萨斯的灵魂，而凯尔的灵魂一脸迷茫与不屑，“这里是暗墙之塔，是雷纳索尔逃离的地方，当初他被迫抛下了很多东西，包括仆人和物品，那些强大的武器被德纳修斯带走了，而那些泥仆则被留了下来。我想通过战斗来救出那些泥仆，雷纳索尔已经加冕，那些旧仆应该得到救助。”顿了一下之后，指控者又说，“凯尔萨斯的状态仍然很不稳定，他的体内依旧充满了心能。而且他还是个傲慢无礼、自私自利的蠢货……”凯尔听到她的评价后撇了撇嘴，一脸的不屑，“幸好，我只要一堂课就能解决这个问题。”指控者看了看凯尔，摇了摇头，“真正的领袖会牺牲自己，使自己的部下变得强大。德纳修斯的部队使许多石裔魔和加尔贡在暗墙之塔中休眠，雷纳索尔的宠物也在其中。”上下打量过凯尔之后，指控者才慢慢地说，“凯尔萨斯需要牺牲体内一部分心能，复苏休眠的石裔魔来协助我们。”</p><p>带着凯尔向着暗墙之塔走去，凯尔环顾了四周之后，才小声地对罗曼斯说：“罗姆，你已经知道了温西尔审判的流程，而我也想早日摆脱这群该死的家伙！指控者对我的缺点不依不饶，却对我的优点视而不见！”大法师好笑地拍了拍凯尔的肩头，仿佛那个如同太阳一般耀眼的王储又回来了一样。<br/>“哦，罗姆！”凯尔有些开心，他的朋友依然信任着他，甚至为他着想，“即使身死，我也拥有难以置信的力量，指控者说德纳修斯给我灌注了心能，使我变得强大，趁我现在还掌控着这份力量，就让我们做点好事，也可以加重你交易的砝码。”<br/>“请您吩咐。”罗曼斯发现自己完全恨不起来凯尔，也许在他听到凯尔萨斯来到雷文德斯之后，他就无法说服自己再憎恨着凯尔，他只想让凯尔回来，回到奎尔萨拉斯。<br/>“这座塔曾经属于雷纳索尔。”凯尔狡诈地笑了起来，“任何被任命为这座塔的统治者，都是篡位者，所以我们可以杀了这里的统治者。”<br/>“都依您。”罗曼斯躬了躬身，仿佛凯尔依然是他的主君，是他的朋友那般。</p><p>作战很顺利，罗曼斯几乎没有帮上任何忙，如同以前那样，他的王子殿下作为一名魔法宗师，施法速度比他快，技能伤害精准估算，只是他——<br/>“这也算挑战？我要把你的世界烧成灰烬。”凯尔对着篡位者西蒙娜一边嘲讽，一边释放着密集的法术。<br/>“不，你必须放过她！你的敌人应该活下来！”指控者突然现身拦住了凯尔，救下那个被凯尔攻击后没有还手之力的温西尔贵族。<br/>“仁慈是一种弱点，她必将——”凯尔手上的能量尚未散去，他想说服指控者。<br/>“你才是弱点！你对傲慢的痴迷蒙住了你的眼睛！”指控者用一种特殊的语调刺激着凯尔的神经，“很快，我会让你摆脱弱点。”<br/>看到指控者的模样，罗曼斯从背后抱住了凯尔：“放手吧，凯尔。雷纳索尔并没有想要这个篡位者的性命。”他又在凯尔耳边用极低的声音说，“听从指控者的话语，那个雷纳索尔……也许比德纳修斯强不了多少。”<br/>凯尔慢慢地放下了汇集法术的手，指控者松了一口气：“看来凯尔萨斯……并不是罪无可恕。赦罪是一个缓慢而悠久的过程，这仅仅是第一步。”</p><p>指控者带着凯尔萨斯回到了堕罪之塔。<br/>“德纳修斯通过黑暗腐朽的过程，将凯尔萨斯的罪碑与他的灵魂锁在了一起，这也使他伤痕累累且不堪重负。”指控者对着罗曼斯说，“他负担的不仅是他自己的罪孽，还承载着无数其他灵魂的罪孽。即使是晋升堡垒的高贵灵魂都难以承受这样的千斤重担。”<br/>“希望您能怜悯他。”大法师虔诚地祈求着。<br/>“我会打破这受到诅咒般的重担，驱除他灵魂中外来罪孽，否则会永远地失去他。”指控者向着司罪祭师打了个手势，凯尔的灵魂重新被束缚起来，“这个仪式会帮助你释放困在你体内的过剩心能，凯尔萨斯。但是这个过程会很痛苦，这都是你应该承受的。”<br/>罗曼斯走上前一般，握住了凯尔的手，亲吻着他的手背：“我会一直陪在您的身边。”</p><p>心能在指控者的引导下，从凯尔的身上逸出，很快就形成了一个漩涡。<br/>“快！凯尔萨斯！释放心能！”指控者引导着力量，却发现这股力量被凯尔抓住。<br/>“不……我想要……这份力量……”凯尔痛苦地回答，曾经失去过力量的凯尔，并不想真正的将心能分离出去。<br/>“你这个蠢货！”指控者继续用特殊的腔调引领着，“这份心能束缚着你的罪碑，想想噬渊行者！你是不是想被扔进噬渊！”<br/>凯尔看着罗曼斯，发现大法师的眼角湿润，他知道那是为他流出的悲伤——他按照指控者的引领，释放那股多余的心能：“啊！啊！啊啊啊——”心能从灵魂中剥离出来，比灌注更撕裂他的灵魂，但是当那些心能剥离之后，他又觉得无比地轻松。<br/>释放的心能形成了一个聚合怪物，指控者似乎对此早有准备，她喝令司罪祭师：“退下，我来解决这个！”<br/>随着怪物的消散，凯尔终于跪在了地上，他看着罗曼斯，伸出手来：“罗姆，我自由了？”<br/>“并没有。罪碑仍然属于你，凯尔萨斯·逐日者，好好背着吧。”指控者看了看罪碑上减少的罪孽，“等你为你的罪行赎罪之后，才会得到真正的救赎。”转头他看向罗曼斯，“你与他之间的关系，或许是他得到救赎的关键，我想他应该长期呆在你的身边。”<br/>“我会督促他完成救赎。”罗曼斯郑重地点了点头，“我会让他清洗了自身的罪孽，最终回到奥利波斯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 往事与赎罪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我知道你想让他早日赎清罪孽。”指控者开门见山地对罗曼斯说，“仪式过去几天了，我有一个赎罪的机会给他。”<br/>“请讲。”大法师挑了挑眉，这几天与凯尔的相处，他发现凯尔已经放下了很多负担，尤其是他不再想奎尔萨拉斯的事情后，他显得活泼了许多，很像他们在达拉然度过的那段快乐时光。</p><p>“凯尔，你究竟……怎么堕落的？你明明知道基尔加丹会毁灭艾泽拉斯！你也知道上古时代，达斯雷玛付出了怎样的代价。”罗曼斯尝试与凯尔对话，他想知道凯尔堕落的真相。<br/>“我别无选择，我的朋友。”凯尔似乎不愿意回忆，可是看到罗曼斯真诚的目光，他勉为其难地说，“一切都是从沃雷塔尔的背叛开始……”<br/>沃雷塔尔的叛变始于沙塔斯城的阿达尔。而阿达尔无意间的作为，催化了凯尔陷入绝望——他当初答应辛多雷供伊利丹驱使，是为了找到解除魔瘾的方法，背叛者却给了他一种饮鸩止渴的办法。面对着被魔瘾折磨的子民，凯尔无奈地接受了这种方法。<br/>“所以当时您才派我回银月城去推进这种方法。”罗曼斯很清楚当时凯尔的处境。<br/>“是的，罗姆。”凯尔垂下了眼眸，“纵使是饮鸩止渴的办法，也是一种有效的缓解方法，我很感激伊利丹，直到后来我才知道，他的手中有3瓶永恒之井的井水，而他却一直隐瞒着我，即使我的人民为他而战，即使我的人民筋疲力尽。”<br/>罗曼斯抱住了凯尔的肩膀，他可以想像凯尔在知道伊利丹利用他作为棋子的时候，是一种怎样的无力感——因为自己的无能无知，让自己的子民成为拼杀的棋子，想要保全子民的性命，却又无法保全。<br/>“伊利丹攻打下黑暗神庙之后，宁可在黑暗神庙永用恒井水对恶魔进行洗礼，也不分给血精灵分毫，这让我对于伊利丹是否重视血精灵部队产生了深刻的怀疑……”凯尔说得异常艰难，“而在这种情况下，背叛者告诉我，沙塔斯的阿达尔威胁到了他在外域的统治地位，当时还寄希望伊利丹分给血精灵一些井水的我，派了沃雷塔尔前往……他却在阵前投敌！我想知道伊利丹对我的态度如何，就去了黑暗神庙找他支援。他却告诉我，攻打沙塔斯城是小事，根本无足轻重……是他让我去攻打沙塔斯城，又是他说这种事情无足轻重！他这是赤裸裸的利用，而基尔加丹一直在我的耳边灌输着这点，我对背叛者产生了深深地失望。”<br/>罗曼斯完全可以想象到，当时的凯尔有多么的绝望，又是多么痛苦。<br/>“那么后来呢？”大法师反问。<br/>“我做出了错误的判断。”凯尔有些颓然，“基尔加丹不仅亲自现身给我带来了能量转化的知识，还告诉我……洛瑟玛·塞隆和留守在银月城的辛多雷背叛了我，他们拥有了太阳井，却没有告诉我。”<br/>“这就是您袭击安薇娜的原因？”罗曼斯惊呆了，“摄政王派了信使前往外域，是准备迎您回来——因为找到了太阳井的精华。”<br/>“我根本没有收到信件！”凯尔的表情复杂极了，“你和洛瑟玛一起隐藏了这个秘密。”<br/>“不。”大法师摇了摇头，“直到洛瑟玛写信给您，我才知道安薇娜的存在。”</p><p>收回思绪，罗曼斯听指控者继续说：“雷纳索尔在暗墙之塔孤注一掷的时候，他召集了圣杯区的贵族家族——但无人响应。为了自保，大部分家庭都选择了避免冲突，这个选择很耻辱，但可以理解。然而有一个家族却采取了行动。暗祸领主向雷纳索尔回以残酷的嘲弄，还派出了自己的石裔魔去帮助德纳修斯的大军。”<br/>“凯尔需要做什么？”大法师凝视着指控者，同时握紧了手中牵引凯尔灵魂的锁链。<br/>“他不是在寻求复仇？那就让他去复仇，向暗祸家族的石裔魔开刀吧。”指控者笑了起来。</p><p>牵着凯尔的锁链，罗曼斯通过镜子来到了圣杯区。<br/>“暗祸家族的武器很奇怪。”凯尔指着其中的一把武器，“这不是温西尔常用的武器。”<br/>罗曼斯挑了挑眉：“看来我们需要多收集一些这种武器，拿给指控者去看。”<br/>“等等！”凯尔让大法师把武器拿过来，“这些武器的力量精华……我很熟悉。”摇摇头之后，凯尔露出了一个微笑，“如果你能和我一起向指控者出示证据，也许她就会允许我们去追猎幕后主使！”<br/>“你发现了什么，凯尔！”罗曼斯有些害怕看到这样的凯尔。<br/>“他们与巫妖勾结，这些武器散发着巫妖的味道。”凯尔的脸上呈现了兴奋状态，“要是那个巫妖出现，我一定会亲手烧掉他的命匣！”<br/>“等等，这里有张纸条。”大法师用力拉了拉凯尔的锁链，“凯尔，你要回到奎尔萨拉斯，千万别做出无可挽回的事情。”</p><p>“巫妖？！”指控者被字条上的内容惊到了，“奉纳长居然和玛卓克萨斯的巫妖勾结？”反复看过字条之后，指控者发出了尖叫，“怎么可能？为什么？”平复了情绪之后，指控者对罗罗曼斯说，“这种事情从来未发生过，也不应该发生。”叹了一口之后指控者才说，“雷纳索尔大帝会知道该怎么办。”</p><p>指控者离去后，凯尔凑在罗曼斯的耳边说：“虽然指控者给的方案是最好的，但是我们也可以争取一下更多的砝码，比如我们到字条上的地方偷窥，看看他们下一步的计划。”<br/>罗曼斯觉得很有道理，就带着凯尔去往了约定的地点，刚刚巧的时候，那经过伪装之后，他们的对话就落入了他的耳朵里。<br/>“主宰者已死——”<br/>“但这什么都不会改变。”奉纳长的脸色未变，“告诉维阿莱女士，只要我还是管事。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 熟悉的巫妖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奉纳长决定和那个神秘人影到马车上聊，罗曼斯与凯尔对视一眼后，悄无声息地闪现到了马车上，藏了起来。<br/>上了马车的奉纳长仍然有些疑虑重重，他耐心等着马车跑远了之后，才对那个人影说：“你去向给阿莱女士保证，我们的计划没出乱子。我们甚至还可以增加给她的供应。”<br/>“这样大巫妖肯定会很高兴的。”人影的声音里含着一丝轻松。<br/>“那是当然。告诉你家夫人，事情还归我管。”奉纳长有些小得意，“一切都会按计划进行，只要她不掉链子……”<br/>“大巫妖不会容忍她的失败。”人影打断了奉纳长的话语。<br/>“很高兴我们达成了一致。”奉纳长与人影击了掌。</p><p>溜下了马车之后，凯尔看向罗曼斯，眼睛里的平静不见了，像是嗅到了猎物的山猫一样：“巫妖？这么近？你能感觉到它的存在吗？”<br/>“你怀疑是那个巫妖？”大法师明白了凯尔的话，“这不可能吧？在纳斯萨马克，他已经殒落了啊！”<br/>“你们找到他们的命匣了吗？”凯尔讥讽地笑了笑，“既然奉纳长提到了死亡之末的营地，我们不妨去看看，那个大巫妖究竟是谁？而且清除叛徒，也会让我的罪孽减轻不少——至少和他们动手不是罪孽，摧毁这些入侵者和叛徒的营地无疑算是美德。”<br/>“我们不应该先去找指控者把这件事情汇报？”罗曼斯害怕凯尔会固执地毁灭一切。<br/>“如果我们返回去找指控者，很可能会让叛徒发现我们的意图。”凯尔望着大法师，一如当年派罗曼斯回到银月城的情景，“心能是雷文德斯重要的资源，泰纳长的分享所带来的一系列潜在的后果，我并不理解；但是会让巫妖有机会获得力量是一种巨大的风险，这我还是明白的。同时，我也清楚，解决眼下困境对指控者来说非常重要，考虑到我现在的处境，对于我来说也是非常重要。我们必须消灭维持心能运输的人力，没有人力，运输就无以为继。”<br/>暗杀了运送心能的奴仆之后，罗曼斯带着凯尔摸到了维阿莱女士那里。<br/>“就是这里。”凯尔的声音在颤抖，“我感觉到了……深入骨骼的寒冷，能量……力量……她就在这儿，那个巫妖。”</p><p>率先发动攻击之后，巫妖很快就败下阵来，罗曼斯才想用法术束缚住巫妖，却发现巫妖已经被定住了。<br/>“放开我，这是什么魔法？！”维阿莱女士大惊失色。<br/>“你为什么在往玛卓克萨斯输送心能？你效忠于谁？回答我！”罗曼斯从来没有见过如此冷酷的凯尔，他用强大的法术折磨着巫妖。<br/>“你拦不住我的主人！他和放逐才本人结盟了！”维阿莱女士强硬地回答。<br/>“谁？谁你的主人？”凯尔加大了法术的折磨。<br/>“我效忠于伟大的克尔苏加德！他会征服所有——啊啊啊啊！”维阿莱女士惨叫着消失在了炎爆术中。<br/>“克尔苏加德！太阳之井的玷污者！终于，我可以为银月城伸张正义了！”凯尔激动起来，罗曼斯立刻抱住了他：“我都知道的，凯尔！你为了复仇，为了换取力量，把自己卖给了基尔加丹！现在你还在赎罪，你不要擅自行动，要与温西尔好好商谈。”<br/>“我知道的，罗姆。”感受着大法师怀抱的温暖，凯尔闭上了眼睛，“我们先返回堕罪之塔，我得恢复力量，还要提醒温西尔们面对的威胁，我有许多事情要考虑。”<br/>“我会把这份功劳都记在你的头上，让指控者减轻你的罪孽，至于被杀的巫妖，那是我失手做的。”罗曼斯看着凯尔别扭地扭过头去，轻轻地抚摸着他的发丝，“我们喜欢用火焰攻击，这件事情就是我做的。”</p><p>把凯尔交还给了指控者——虽然罗曼斯很不舍得，但为了凯尔能够早日洗清罪孽，也只能忍痛分离。<br/>“陛下。”罗曼斯向雷纳索尔施礼，“这是凯尔在死亡之末的玛卓克萨斯找到的纸条，还有我们偷听了奉纳长的话语，他是一个叛徒。”<br/>沉默了一阵之后，雷纳索尔开口了：“玛卓克萨斯原本有保卫雷文德斯的职责，而不是抽走这里的心能。”顿了一下之后，雷纳索尔又说，“感谢你与凯尔萨斯·逐日者揭发了这场阴谋，但我需要时间来处理这件事情，而且我希望你能够带着凯尔萨斯·逐日者参与这件事情，作为凯尔萨斯·逐日者清洗罪孽的方式。”<br/>“万分感谢您。”罗曼斯施了一礼后离开了。</p><p>再次见到雷纳索尔的时候，罗曼斯惊讶地发现他的身边还有一个老熟人——是萨尔的母亲，德拉卡。<br/>“这是玛卓克萨斯的德拉卡女男爵。”指控者向罗曼斯介绍，“她是来向我们通报情况的。”<br/>“你好，男爵。”罗曼斯伸出手来，“我是大魔导师罗曼斯，来自奎尔萨拉斯的银月城。”<br/>“你好，大魔导师。”德拉卡握了握罗曼斯的手，“纳兹格林让我留意你的动向并向你传话，他说奥利波斯的传送门已经建立，不久之后部落就会派军队到暗影界来救人。贝恩·血蹄的下落已经知道了。至于黑锋骑士团的下落，他看到了萨萨里安与库尔迪拉相继回来，而且达里安·莫格莱尼还找到了他的父亲亚历山大·莫格莱尼。”<br/>“看来我在雷文德斯耽误了太久的时间。”罗曼斯叹息地看了一眼安静待在指控者身边的凯尔，“等解决了这里的事情，我会回趟银月城，有重要的事情要向摄政王汇报。”<br/>“你最好先去奥利波斯与众人汇合，除了你之外，其他人都已经在那里了……”德拉卡慎重地说，“奥利波斯的仲裁者似乎陷入了沉睡之中。”<br/>“这可不是什么好消息，男爵。”指控者打断了德拉卡的话，“我们继续刚才的话题吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 奉纳长</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“奉纳长不是一般的对手，我们需要很强的力量才能打败他。”德拉卡望着雷纳索尔。<br/>“看来是真的，奉纳长与玛卓克萨斯沆瀣一气……”叹了口气后，雷纳索尔继续说，“我们必须仔细计划下一步行动，不能再有意外了……”<br/>“我会想办法从主宰者那里救出的灵魂身上再问取一些信息。”指控者向雷纳索尔说。<br/>“我会和我最信任的玛卓克萨斯线人联系。”雷纳索尔看着德拉卡。<br/>“凯尔萨斯，你的表现不错，但是没有赎什么罪。”指控者摇了摇头，“你不应该杀掉维阿莱女士……”<br/>“那件事情是我做的。”罗曼斯打断了指控者的话，“凯尔只不过是拷问出实情罢了……”<br/>“我拷问出了巫妖，为什么没有赎罪？！那个巫妖克尔苏加德会为他的罪行付出代价！我会把他的骨头烧成灰烬！”<br/>指控者看了一眼大法师，并没有揭穿他的谎言，只是对着凯尔萨斯用变异的腔调说：“专注于你自己，你的恨意只会阻挡赎罪之路。”</p><p>“指控者很固执。”雷纳索尔笑了笑，“但是她是真心实意地为凯尔萨斯洗清罪孽。”<br/>“我知道。”罗曼斯点头，“您有什么要吩咐的事情？”<br/>“我从玛卓克萨斯请来了德拉卡应对奉纳长的威胁，他与玛卓克萨斯的叛军勾结在一起，实在令人担忧。”顿了一下之后，雷纳索尔才说，“我刚刚接手雷文德斯，需要解放被压迫的温西尔，尤其是对于奉纳长压迫的石戒岗哨——这是应对阴谋诡计的办法。”<br/>不过是收买人心。<br/>罗曼斯相当清楚雷纳索尔的意图，他不得不帮助他完成他的目的，毕竟他需要凯尔赎清罪孽回到奎尔萨拉斯。<br/>作为德纳修斯的后裔，雷纳索尔很擅长收买人心，尤其是他鼓励了石戒岗哨的民众，赐予了他们一滴心能，那些民众立刻感恩带德，迅速形成了一股声势浩大的起义军。<br/>“你看我拿到了什么？”德拉卡举着一个罐子走了过来。<br/>“是心能之罐？”雷纳索尔立刻就猜出了这个东西，“太好了，这些心能放进市中心的心能之井，会有更多的民众反抗奉纳长。”<br/>“这是空的，雷纳索尔。”德拉卡调侃着，“不过，我看到那些石裔魔卫兵那里有很多这样的罐子，或许我们可以多拿一些。”<br/>“这倒是个好主意，不过杀了那个首席石裔魔会更鼓舞人心。”雷纳索尔看着罗曼斯，“她叫三席利爪瓦托克丝，可以让德莱文将军带你去找她。”<br/>“我会杀了她的。”罗曼斯郑重地点了点头，“我可以带着凯尔吗？”<br/>雷纳索尔看了一眼指控者，指控者把锁链交给了大法师。<br/>“很高兴我们又能一起战斗了，凯尔。”罗曼斯牵着凯尔的灵魂向瓦托克丝处走去，“好好珍惜这次赎罪的机会。”<br/>凯尔点了点头。<br/>有了凯尔的帮忙，消灭瓦托克丝轻而易举，简单极了。和凯尔并肩作战的感觉，又让他回到了那所剩不多的快乐当中，他牵着凯尔把石裔魔的人头砍了下来，抛向了市中心。<br/>起义军欢呼起来，几乎所有的市民争相向雷纳索尔引路——为了砍断奉纳长控制的心能供应链，遗憾的是，在起义军冲向心能贮存点的时候，一辆马车带着最后的心能跑了出去。<br/>“雷纳索尔，那辆马车带走了最后的心能！”德拉卡对着雷纳索尔喊道。<br/>“追上去！”雷纳索尔立刻下令。<br/>“快走！”德拉卡对着罗曼斯说，大法师看了看手上牵着的凯尔灵魂，最终还是跟着德拉卡一起飞奔而去。<br/>“让我来做这件事情。”凯尔坐在罗曼斯身后，作为生前的魔法宗师，凯尔的施法速度很快，他一个小小的火球就施放了出去，尽管马车奔跑得飞快，仍然无法摆脱凯尔的法术，轰然而起的火焰，烧断了马车的之间连接。<br/>“太莽撞了！”德拉卡立刻就跑到了马车那里，幸好因为火焰烧断了马与车之间的连接处，而马车上的火势尚不大，德拉卡抢救出了不少心能之罐。<br/>“拿着！”德拉卡把心能之罐交给了雷纳索尔，“凯尔萨斯太强大了，他的法术真是精准到毫。”<br/>雷纳索尔挑了一下眉，却发现凯尔萨斯·逐日者正在打理他的头发，灰白色的头发被他打理的顺滑无比。<br/>“好吧。”雷纳索尔对着他们说，“奉纳长的补给线已经被切断，瓦托克丝身死，人民也奋起反抗，他已经无力与我们为敌了。但我担心的是，他可能从玛卓克萨斯的同伙那里获得了某此工具。他的行动基地就在路的心头不，名为看管者的庄园，这地方是以前收割者命名的。”<br/>心照不宣的几人直接向前奔去。</p><p>尽管德拉卡和罗曼斯的速度不慢，还是比雷纳索尔晚到了一步。他站在庄园门口看着大法师：“奉纳长的军队被击败了，他自己也非常脆弱，只剩下一支小队保护他。我们应该果断出击！他从心能之井中抽取力量，并将力量全都留给自己。”<br/>“看来需要一个人去吸引他的注意力了。”德拉卡看向大法师。<br/>“可以。”罗曼斯毫不犹豫地答应了，“但是这项功劳要算在凯尔的头，算他洗清了身上的罪孽。”<br/>“如果你们能办到，当然可以，我会向指控者说明。”雷纳索尔直接应了下来，“现在看你们的了。”</p><p>对于罗曼斯与凯尔这对老搭档来说，吸引奉纳长的注意力十分简单，失重力场与烈焰风暴就可以烤干很多泥仆，即使是奉纳长也在火焰的攻击下，不得不节节败退，不敢与之硬碰。<br/>吸收了心能之井的能量，雷纳索尔出现在了奉纳长面前：“我的徽章在哪里，奉纳长！”<br/>“雷纳索尔？”奉纳长显然没有料到雷纳索尔会亲自到来，但很快他就镇定下来，“你已经不是统御收割者了！这份力量属于大巫妖！”<br/>“大巫妖？”凯尔听到之后，脸颊上放出了异样的光芒，“他是谁，如果你不说的话，我会让你死在你的鲜血中！”<br/>“阻止他！罗曼斯！”指控者晚到一步，看到凯尔正准备对奉纳长下手。罗曼斯听到指挥者的声音，抱住了凯尔：“别任性。”<br/>“如果是克尔苏加德！我要把他烧成灰！”熊熊的火焰从凯尔的眼睛里升起。<br/>“你在赎罪，凯尔！”大法师打了他一巴掌，“你不要再固执下去了！”<br/>凯尔难以置信地看着罗曼斯：“罗姆，你打我？”<br/>“我只希望你能赎罪之后回到奥利波斯，再通过生者的旅途回到奎尔萨拉斯，没有人会放弃你，凯尔。”大法师紧紧地抱住了凯尔，让他终于放弃了这种想法。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 克尔苏加德</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“德拉卡，麻烦你快去。”就在罗曼斯让凯尔平静下来的时候，雷纳索尔不得不向德拉卡求助，“不能让他们拿走统御徽章！”<br/>“我知道的，雷纳索尔。”德拉卡冲了上去。<br/>“指控者，凯尔交还给你。”罗曼斯知道这是一个机会，他不想让凯尔失去这个机会，“我也去追击奉纳长。”<br/>“玛卓克萨斯，履行你们的承诺！干掉这个叛徒！”奉纳长一边逃，一边喊着。<br/>“看来那个大巫妖就在附近了。”雷纳索尔化成了蝙蝠形态。罗曼斯与德拉卡都召唤出了坐骑，在后面紧追不舍。<br/>“是克尔苏加德！”罗曼斯的眼睛都红了，他知道凯尔的心结是什么，但他没有想到这件事情真的与克尔苏加德有关——克尔苏加德在纳斯萨马克已经被杀了，为什么他还会出现在暗影界，而且与玛卓克萨斯的叛乱有关。</p><p>“大巫妖！”奉纳长似乎是长出了一口气，“快过来！用你手上的徽章力量，一起碾碎噬渊行者！”<br/>“不。”克尔苏加德看了一眼大法师，尽管他只剩下了骨头架子，但是罗曼斯能够感受他的嘲笑，“我不这么想，你已经满足了你的需要，现在我必须满足我的。”转身欲走的大巫妖被奉纳长喊住，他完全不能相信，克尔苏加德就这样抛弃他！<br/>“你要去哪儿！”绝望的喊声只是让大巫妖的步伐顿了顿，随即飘来了他无情的话语：“当然是去完成我计划的下一步。在这些碍事的家伙干掉你之前，能杀几个就杀几个吧。”</p><p>“不要手下留情！”失去统御徽章的雷纳索尔调动起了心能，“雷文德斯的魔法与你同在。”<br/>奉纳长直接被炸成了重伤，他在火光中惨叫：“说好的力量呢！克尔苏加德，你这个骗子！……”</p><p>“镜子！”雷纳索尔看着碎裂的镜子，又看了看奉纳长几乎被烧焦的尸体，啐了一口之后才冷静下来：“通往玛卓克萨斯的镜子需要时间修复，我们得从克尔苏加德的手中，把统御徽章夺回来！”<br/>“克尔苏加德让玛卓克萨斯陷入了混乱，你的盟约徽章会让他做些什么？”德拉卡有些疑惑。<br/>“我不应该说出这件事情，但是这件事情真的很严重。”雷纳索尔叹了口气，“统御徽章可以强迫雷文德斯的居民组建一支军队，只要有足够的心能，就可以操控整个暗影界。”<br/>“这太危险了！”德拉卡惊呆了，“这个巫妖要干什么？难道他与噬渊的那位有所勾结？”<br/>“我怀疑……是的。”雷纳索尔回答，“我不能坐视一位摆布着收割者们的玛卓克萨斯大巫妖而置之不理。令我高兴的是，德莱文将军已经准备好了军队，苏伦特则会修复镜子。现在你可以回到指控者身边，与凯尔萨斯·逐日者多多交流，我预感要消灭巫妖，还需要他的帮助。”<br/>“谢谢您给凯尔这个机会。”罗曼斯施了一礼。</p><p>通过镜子回到堕罪之塔后，罗曼斯就与凯尔呆在了一起。<br/>“是不是克尔苏加德？！”凯尔急切地询问着大法师追击的结果。<br/>“是的，凯尔。”罗曼斯冷静地说，“参与一系列事件的主谋就是克尔苏加德。”<br/>“他到哪里都会带来灾难！我要去把他的骨头烧成灰！”凯尔的眼中闪现出了嗜血的光芒，“你一定要说服雷纳索尔，让他带我去复仇！”<br/>“凯尔，你冷静一下。”罗曼斯看着偏执又固执的凯尔，生怕他再次陷入了仇恨之中——他已经察觉到了指控者的意图，来到雷文德斯的罪魂，首先要做的就是放下生前的执念，凯尔对于克尔苏加德的仇恨、对于阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔的仇恨、对于奎尔萨拉斯的覆灭……都有放不下的执念，而这种执念会让他被仇恨蒙蔽，成为他人的工具。指控者一直在引导凯尔放弃这种执念，罗曼斯深知凯尔的固执，如果让他能够亲眼看到克尔苏加德的毁灭，他很可能会放下大部分的仇恨。<br/>“我不能冷静！是克尔苏加德毁了太阳井！是他引导着阿尔萨斯杀死了我的父亲！是他灭亡了存在近七千年的奎尔萨拉斯，我要复仇！复仇！复仇！”凯尔的眼中展现出了疯狂，堕罪之塔的其他罪魂感受到了他的力量，一些较弱的罪魂甚至被凯尔带出的引力，奉献出了他的心能。<br/>“停下！快停下！”罗曼斯中止了凯尔的吸收法术——那是他们在外域期间所创造的法术，他没有想到凯尔会利用这种法术吸收不属于他的心能。<br/>“我？这是怎么了？”中断吸收心能后，凯尔呆滞了一会儿后，他的眼睛渐渐回归了正常的颜色。<br/>“你的灵魂开始不稳定了，凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”指控者看了一眼罗曼斯，“噬渊行者，似乎他的情绪过于激动了。”<br/>“我会纠正他的。”罗曼斯保证，“我不会让这种事情再次发生。”</p><p>德莱文将军传来了口信，罗曼斯向指控者申请带走凯尔的灵魂。<br/>“你要对他加强管束。”指控者将锁链交给了大法师，“昨天发生的事情，可不能发生第二次。他被德纳修斯影响太深，即使做了清除仪式，他身上的黑暗印记也在不断地侵蚀，只有引导他走向真正的救赎，才能让他彻底恢复。”<br/>“我明白您的苦心，指控者。”罗曼斯表达了深深地谢意，“我会严加管束他，类似的事情不会再次发生。”<br/>“希望他能早日进行赦免仪式。”指控者转身上楼，“我还有些事情要处理。”</p><p>“准备好就进入镜子。”雷纳索尔指着镜子说，“劳伦特花费了一天一夜修好，希望你们能平安的归来。”<br/>德莱文将军郑重地点了点头：“我会与噬渊行者把统御徽章夺回来的。”<br/>闭上眼睛，罗曼斯与德莱文将军带领部队进入了玛卓克萨斯的浮空城。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 突袭行动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“建个镜子来突袭我的领地？”克尔苏加德的嘲讽随着德莱文将军的到来传了过来，“是不是觉得很聪明？可惜，没有任何人进入我的领地时，我会不知道，所以你们都可以留在这里了。”<br/>“呵……”凯尔冷笑着看着罗曼斯，“克尔苏加德的嘲讽，他必定不会在浮空城内。”<br/>“随便抓几个通灵师问问。”罗曼斯扫了扫浮空城内的通灵师，“说不定有我们的老熟人呢。”</p><p>“是凯尔萨斯和罗曼斯！”几个通灵师根本没有反抗的念头，直接就想跑路，也有几个通灵师顽强抵抗。<br/>“当初在六人议会，克尔苏加德不过是狂热地研究通灵法术，没想到他手下法师倒是成为通灵师。”凯尔释放了重力领域，毫不客气地折磨着这些通灵师，“克尔苏加德在哪儿！”<br/>德莱文将军很识趣的没有过问凯尔折磨的手段，而是和罗曼斯打了招呼，要去侦查一下浮空城的情况。<br/>终究还是有一个通灵师忍受不住折磨开口了：“克尔苏加德的藏身处在地下，离这里很远的地方。”<br/>“叛徒就应该迎接死亡。”凯尔看了看通灵师，又看了看罗曼斯，“你说呢，罗姆？”<br/>“死亡对他而言，已经是最大的仁慈了。”大法师没有让凯尔出手，而是自己出手烧了通灵师。</p><p>“我已经侦查完了，你们有什么发现？”德莱文将军扫视了一眼凯尔，“那些通灵师呢？”<br/>“死了。”罗曼斯回答，“只是施加了些刑罚，承受不住了而已。”<br/>德莱文将军点了点头，没有提出反对意见。<br/>“克尔苏加德的藏身处我们已经问出来了。”凯尔直视着石裔魔统帅，“那个懦夫藏在了地下，如同达拉然下水道里的老鼠一样。”<br/>罗曼斯点了点头：“比洛丹伦的蟑螂还要喜欢黑暗。”<br/>德莱文将军认真地看了看凯尔萨斯和大魔导师，才缓缓地说：“我会去对付空中部队，至于通往大巫妖的道路，就由凯尔萨斯打通。”<br/>“真是令人怀念的时刻。”凯尔的眼睛眯了起来，空气中劈啪作响的元素聚集，显示出了他作战前的兴奋状态，罗曼斯已经很久没有看到这么生机勃勃的凯尔了，他很高兴地站在凯尔的背后，与他并肩作战。<br/>很快，他们就遇到了麻烦——石裔魔被变成了石头。<br/>“我得向德莱文发射信号。”凯尔看着老朋友，“这群石裔魔才是最好的棋子。”<br/>“你变得和伊利丹一样了。”罗曼斯叹息了一声，“他把你和人民当成棋子，而你现在为了复仇，把石裔魔当成棋子。”<br/>“你不会反对，罗姆。”凯尔盯着大魔导师，罗曼斯点了点头：“您是我的主人，永远都是。”</p><p>“我看到你们的信号了，发生了什么？”德莱文收起了翅膀看着大魔导师，却向凯尔询问。<br/>“我找到了你的军队，德莱文。”凯尔的目光很凝重，他指着不远处的心能水晶，“克尔苏加德的巫妖们把他们变成了石头。”<br/>“没有石裔魔的帮助，我们很难前进。”德莱文将军的脸色变了，“噬渊行者，带上凯尔萨斯，摧毁那些吸收心能的水晶，我会在空中为你们警戒。”</p><p>“你似乎和德莱文将军很熟悉。”罗曼斯抬手施放出了一颗火球，准确地命中了巫妖，愤怒的巫妖向他射出了暗影箭，却被大魔导师躲开，接着又是一发火球，仅仅是三发火球后，一个硕大的火球就在巫妖面前爆炸了，直接带走了巫妖的生命。<br/>“你还和以前一样，三发火球一发炎爆术。”凯尔早就解决了另外的巫妖，站在了水晶面前。<br/>“我来打破它。”罗曼斯从凯尔的眼中看到了痴迷的模样，他怕他的王子会不管不顾的吸收心能，毕竟克尔苏加德就在那个魔法护罩里，似乎在吟唱着法术。</p><p>“很好，我的部队复活了。”德莱文将军指挥着石裔魔部队对巫妖发动了攻击，这让护罩里克尔苏加德有些着急，罗曼斯从他的动作里猜出他在加快吟唱咒语。<br/>“我们要打破他的护罩。”凯尔也看出了克尔苏加德的急迫，他环视了一下四周，“那里，是那个生物在用汲取心能维持着护罩。”<br/>“一起上吧。”罗曼斯与凯尔心照不宣地对噬渊狱鬼发动了攻击，无需德莱文的帮忙，他们已经杀死了那个生物，被护罩保护的克尔苏加德暴露在他们面前。<br/>“我会记得这一切。”看到凯尔萨斯·逐日者的刹那，克尔苏加德已经把剩余召唤师的心能夺为己用，直接传送走了。<br/>“他跑到哪里去了？”德莱文将军望着大魔导师，而罗曼斯正在收集魔法波动的痕迹，显然这种追踪他比凯尔差了很多。<br/>“跟我来。”凯尔抓住了罗曼斯和德莱文的手，瞬间跟上了克尔苏加德传送的方向。</p><p>“德拉卡男爵！”德莱文将军看到了德拉卡与一个娜迦正在拦截克尔苏加德，“看来你需要一点援军。”<br/>“谢谢你，德莱文。”德拉卡盯着大巫妖，“他似乎和辛达妮侯爵有联系。”<br/>“无论如何不能放过他。”娜迦冷酷地说，“啊，年轻的凯尔。”<br/>“瓦斯琪女士，很高兴能和您再次并肩作战。”凯尔随手施放了一个火球，克尔苏加德咒骂了一声后，避无可避地吃了这一记伤害，火球在他的骨头上留下了焦黑的痕记。 <br/>“我以为你把我忘了，自我驻扎在毒蛇神殿后，你一次都没有看望过我。”瓦斯琪哼了一声，召唤了雷电向克尔苏加德施放过去，“你就是这样对待你的救命恩人？”<br/>“我很抱歉。”凯尔向娜迦道歉，却将炎爆术向巫妖施放出来，“我以为您会躲过那场灾难。”<br/>“我们可以在杀了巫妖后再谈。”罗曼斯制止了他们的谈话，巫妖的落脚处出现了大范围的火焰。克尔苏加德不得不闪现躲闪，顺便用冰链冻住了企图在他闪现地点偷袭的德拉卡……尽管巫妖很强悍，但面对六个人的围攻还是力不从心。正在凯尔找准了时机施放炎爆术的时候，辛达妮举起了自己的法杖，巫妖被冻成了冰块，无法被攻击，也无法被杀死。<br/>德莱文将军走了过来，取走了巫妖身上的统御徽章。<br/>“为什么不让我杀了他！”凯尔愤恨地看着冰冻的巫妖，仇恨让他的理智全无，如果不是罗曼斯死死地抱住他，恐怕他已经对辛达妮出手了。<br/>“我们拿到了徽章就该返回雷文德斯。”德莱文将军对着德拉卡说。<br/>“感谢你的协助，德莱文将军。”德拉卡向德莱文施了一个礼，“希望这只是一个开始。”<br/>“我也希望能与玛卓克萨斯更紧密地合作。”德莱文将军转头盯着凯尔萨斯，“你该去堕罪堡了。”<br/>“不，德莱文！我们不能离开！”凯尔在大魔导师的怀里挣扎，“克尔办加德还活着，我必须杀死他！”<br/>“在这件事情上，你没有发言权，凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”德莱文将军示意罗曼斯抱紧凯尔，“这对你的救赎有好处。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 银月城</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通过镜子回到堕罪堡后，凯尔的情绪低落，那种见到了仇人却无法杀死他报仇的愤怒，让他很不开心。<br/>“你的赎罪得到了承认。”罗曼斯把凯尔萨斯抱在了怀里，“刚刚指控者对我说，这次取回统御徽章的行动，让你的罪责减轻了大半。”<br/>“可我还是想杀死那个罪魁祸首。”<br/>“我也想。”大魔导师拍了拍凯尔的后背，“还记得我的未婚妻吗？”<br/>“我……”凯尔摇了摇头，“我很抱歉。”<br/>“我们每个人都背负着仇恨前行，但我们不应该忘记自己的责任。”罗曼斯直视着凯尔，“你需要放下仇恨，认真为你的罪责赎罪。”<br/>“我尽量。”凯尔惨笑着，“我辜负了他们的信任，我没有保护他们。”<br/>“也许我应该去一趟奥利波斯，让洛瑟玛·塞隆来劝诫你。”大魔导师叹了口气，“他接手你留下的奎尔萨拉斯和子民，现在银月城完成了复兴。”<br/>“真的？”凯尔的眼睛睁大了，“我当初还怀疑他的用心。”<br/>“他只是摄政王，而不是国王。”</p><p>在雷文德斯最方便的就是镜子。<br/>罗曼斯与凯尔相处了一段时间后，发现凯尔渐渐放下了当初的仇恨，也许是因为亲手击败了克尔苏加德，让他取得了一半的安宁，也许是因为指控者帮了他不少，看着逐渐恢复的凯尔，大魔导师心中十分安慰。<br/>通过镜子来到了奥利波斯，罗曼斯与部落的其他人汇集。通过交流他知道了其他人流落到了晋升堡垒和炽蓝仙野，也了解到了噬渊典狱长对于暗影界的插手。</p><p>穿过传送门，罗曼斯回到了银月城。<br/>“几天不见了，大魔导师。”摄政王示意他坐下，“暗影界的情况如何？找到希尔瓦娜斯了吗？”<br/>“她在噬渊，是典狱长的手下。”罗曼斯回答，丢给了摄政王一份厚厚的报告，顿了一下后才缓缓地说，“我找到凯尔萨斯·逐日者了。”<br/>洛瑟玛翻着报告，脸上的笑容慢慢消失了：“一个堕落的王储？他背叛了整个辛多雷！”丢下报告站起来踱了几步之后，摄政王盯着罗曼斯：“别和我说他在赎罪！他犯下的罪行造成了巨大的伤害，我至今无法忘记那种感觉，背叛的感觉，血淋淋的！”<br/>“我比你更了解那种感觉，摄政王阁下。”大魔导师也站了起来，毫不示弱地盯着洛瑟玛，“当初你和哈杜伦瞒着我，把安薇娜保护起来，却不告诉凯尔萨斯，让他经历了最大的背叛后，彻底绝望了。”<br/>“那是他应该承受的责任。”洛瑟玛拍了一下桌子，“沃雷塔尔的事情我不想置噱！而且我后来也派了斥候去外域通知他安薇娜的事情！”<br/>“他没有见到斥候！”罗曼斯提高了声音，“就因为他没有看到斥候，基尔加丹告诉他，你抛弃了国王！基尔加丹让他认为你想夺取他生来具有的权力，他的人民选择了你而抛弃了他！”<br/>“我从来没有想做奎尔萨拉斯的国王！”摄政王身躯微微一震，他也提高了声音，“如果不是凯尔萨斯的任命，我根本不会做这个摄政王！我只想当个游侠！”<br/>“骗鬼去吧，洛瑟玛！你这个虚伪的家伙！”罗曼斯上下打量着摄政王华丽的衣着，“当初你的根基不稳且凯尔还在，现在逐日者王室绝嗣，你又是凯尔指定的摄政王，经过了十几年的经营，你的根基稳固，怎么可能会再次接受一个犯过错的王储压在自己的头上！”<br/>“你呢，大魔导师？”洛瑟玛被气得直哆嗦，但却没有丝毫让步，“你不是一直在意自己权力的缺失？有了凯尔萨斯·逐日者，你依旧可以立在他的身后，操控着身前的傀儡！”<br/>“血口喷人！”罗曼斯从来没有被人怀疑过对凯尔的忠心，摄政王的话像一把刀一样戳在了他的心上，“无论凯尔回来与否，我都是奎尔萨拉斯的大魔导师，是整个血法师部队的统帅！”<br/>“对啊，再进一步就是把凯尔萨斯当成傀儡，夺了我的权力。”洛瑟玛冷笑了两声，“大魔导师的野心也是很大的。”</p><p>吵了一架后，罗曼斯与洛瑟玛不欢而散。</p><p>站在镜子前，洛瑟玛看着身穿金红色摄政王服饰的自己——脸上早已看不到惶恐不安，而是一种安然恬淡，仿佛奎尔萨拉斯主人一般。<br/>“我真的在意这份权力吗？”摄政王抚了抚自己日渐苍老的面颊，“凯尔萨斯有他的责任，而我也有我的责任。”</p><p>敲门声传了过来。<br/>“请进。”<br/>“摄政王阁下，下午好。”游侠将军走了进来，“咱们的大魔导师从暗影界回来了？”<br/>“是的，哈尔。”洛瑟玛示意哈杜伦坐了下来。<br/>“看你的样子，似乎大魔导师说了什么令你生气的事情。”哈杜伦翘起了腿在茶几上，“是不是关于凯尔萨斯·逐日者的事情。”<br/>“真是什么都瞒不过你。”摄政王叹了口气，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者在雷文德斯。”洛瑟玛指了指桌上的报告，“这是详尽情况，目前他在指控者手下赎罪，而罗曼斯已经与新任的主宰者雷纳索尔达成协议，一旦凯尔萨斯完成救赎，通过了赦罪仪式，他就可以回到奥利波斯，通过生者旅途转生回来。”<br/>“也就是说，奎尔萨拉斯将迎来她的主人。”游侠将军把脚收了回来，站起了身，“你有疑虑，洛斯。”<br/>“在他堕落之前，我想他只是年轻会被引诱……”顿了一下之后洛瑟玛才说，“他的背叛，我永远也忘不掉。”<br/>“谁能忘记呢！”哈杜伦阅读了所有报告之后，敲了敲桌子，“我建议你去暗影界见见凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”<br/>游侠将军离去后，洛瑟玛听从哈杜伦的建议，决定去暗影界见见他的前君主。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 摄政王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通过传送门来到奥利波斯之后，洛瑟玛看到了被解救出来的贝恩·血蹄。<br/>“愿大地母亲护佑着你。”贝恩忍着身上的伤痛说，“摄政王，部落其他人呢？”<br/>“正在调集精锐。”洛瑟玛回答，“也许等救出古伊尔后，我们需要召开议会。”<br/>“我万分同意。”塔莉萨正好走出了传送门，“夜之子随时听候调遣。”<br/>“你好，摄政王阁下。”塔莉萨伸出了手。<br/>“你好，首席奥术师。”洛瑟玛执起了塔莉萨的手，吻了吻她的手背。</p><p>“根据黑锋骑士团送来的情报，暗影界所有的新生灵魂都被带往了噬渊，新生灵魂所蕴含的心能也被噬渊所获取……这或许就是希尔瓦娜斯的目的。”塔莉萨不紧不慢地说，“古伊尔被囚禁在罪恶之塔，十有八九也是为了能量。”<br/>“恐怕典狱长有更大的阴谋。”洛瑟玛继续说，“炽蓝仙野、晋升堡垒、雷文德斯、玛卓克萨斯都有不同程度的缺乏心能的情况。玛卓克萨斯甚至在主宰者陨落之后，五大枢密院夺权之战，似乎有典狱长的操控；至于其他三个地方，处处都有典狱长的影子。”<br/>“不论如何，我们还是得先把古伊尔救出来。”贝恩咳嗽了两声。<br/>“可以交给逃出噬渊的先锋军。”塔莉萨握住了洛瑟玛的手，她似乎察觉到了他有些不安，为此摄政王露出了感激的面容，才转头对贝恩说，“我需要去往雷文德斯一趟。”<br/>塔莉萨有些疑惑地看了一眼摄政王：“为什么？”<br/>“还记得《蝰蛇》吗？”洛瑟玛抚了抚她的头发，“我要去见他。”</p><p>通过镜子，洛瑟玛来到了雷文德斯，来到了堕罪之塔下。<br/>他看着这座塔，知道凯尔萨斯·逐日者就在里面。<br/>他举步向前，却在门口停住。<br/>往下走去，又再走回来。<br/>要去见他吗？要去质问他吗？<br/>腿抬了起来又放了下去。<br/>不去见他吗？不去质问他吗？<br/>走向了台阶的最后一层，把手放在门上，欲敲未敲。<br/>你在犹豫什么，洛瑟玛？<br/>他质问着自己。<br/>你只要进去质问他就好。<br/>他想进去又不敢进去。<br/>“你不敢进去吗？”罗曼斯正好从银月城回来，他看了看在门前犹豫不前的摄政王，“用不用我去通报一声，让凯尔萨斯恭迎你进去，摄政王阁下？”<br/>“不用。”洛瑟玛推开了大门，走了进去。</p><p>堕罪之塔的灵魂有很多，并不是每一个都像凯尔萨斯·逐日者这样幸运，可以重新选择一次道路，彻底腐化的灵魂会被消灭，而拒不改正的灵魂则被判入噬渊。洛瑟玛跟随着指控者来到了囚禁凯尔萨斯的地方，看到昔日的君主，摄政王一时不知道怎么开口，只是静静地看着他。<br/>“凯尔萨斯，噬渊行者带来了你一位老朋友，我想这也许对你日后的救赎有所帮助。”指控者闪开了身形，露出了背后的洛瑟玛。<br/>“好久不见了，凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子殿下。”洛瑟玛向他施了一礼。<br/>“我已经不是奎尔萨拉斯的王储，我只是一个复仇者。”凯尔看着洛瑟玛，“好久不见了，摄政王阁下。”</p><p>疏离的称呼，彬彬有礼的模样，让洛瑟玛回想起他在银月城破之后，凯尔归来的样子，冷漠、有礼却又带着高傲，现在的凯尔却是疲惫而疏离。<br/>“你好像有些紧张。”凯尔开口了，他的眼睛很亮，似乎很想知道奎尔萨拉斯的一切，“能告诉我奎尔萨拉斯现在的情况吗？上次罗曼斯讲得不是很详细，他说他很佩服你。”<br/>听到罗曼斯名字，摄政王的嘴角微微抽搐，他的手握了起来，他想给眼前的凯尔萨斯一拳，但他又克制住了自己，他想到自己来这里的目的。<br/>“奎尔萨拉斯一切都好，自从基尔加丹被炸回了扭曲虚空之后，穆鲁牺牲了自己，让太阳井获得了新生，治愈了辛多雷的魔瘾，而我们也在部落里站稳了脚跟。”洛瑟玛的叙述不带有任何色彩。<br/>“你比我做得好。”凯尔的眼中现出了忧伤的神情，“我辜负了我的人民，而你却带他们走向了复兴。”<br/>“这原本是你的职责，凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”摄政王忍无可忍，终于揍了凯尔一拳，“当初你丢下烂摊子去外面寻找结盟，结果却是把基尔加丹召唤过来，再次污染了太阳井！”<br/>凯尔擦了擦嘴角的血迹：“我很抱歉。”<br/>洛瑟玛抓住他的衣领，最终没有再打第二拳……但是他很快就被凯尔揍了一拳：“可是我却生气你隐瞒太阳井的事情！如果不是你隐瞒了太阳井的事情，我就不会向错误的道路上走去，至少在沃雷塔尔背叛之后，我可以回到银月城来让太阳井重新归来，你却完全不相信你的王储！”<br/>“那是因为你总是待在达拉然！”洛瑟玛也擦了擦嘴角，“你知不知道，你的子民对于你抛弃他们的行为非常伤心？很多子民认为你从来不爱这个国家，从来不爱他们，你只会为了自己私欲把他们抛弃！”<br/>“我一直爱着这个国家，洛尔。”凯尔突然放软了口吻，“我比任何人都爱这个国家，所以我必须带领他们走出困境，我不能回头也不敢回头，因为他们的希望都在我的身上。”<br/>“可你用你的傲慢辜负了他们。”指控者突然插话，“你因为你的傲慢，放不下自己的自尊，被基尔加丹诱惑结盟，给你的人民、你的国家带来了巨大的灾难。”<br/>“我只想用我的方式来守护奎尔萨拉斯。”凯尔突然觉得心脏钝钝地疼痛起来，他靠在墙壁上，“我没想到会变成这样……”<br/>“这就是你应该反省的地方。”指控者抚摸了一下他的头发，“你应该认清你的弱点，好好赎罪。”转过头指控者看向了洛瑟玛，“噬渊行者想得很周到，这样非常有助于凯尔萨斯的救赎之路。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 救赎之路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛瑟玛闭上嘴巴看着悲伤的凯尔，一时之间不知道是出言讥讽他虚伪，还是应该去安慰于他，最终他转身离去，把这个难题交给了罗曼斯。</p><p>回到了奥利波斯，摄政王难得冷静下来，他突然意识到了现在雷文德斯赎罪的凯尔，是那个会跪在父亲尸体前承认自己不足的王储，是那个要挑起重担的王储。<br/>我应该怎么做呢？<br/>洛瑟玛陷入了沉思中。</p><p>从哈杜伦那里得知了摄政王已经去了雷文德斯，不甚放心的罗曼斯一刻也没耽误就去了堕罪之塔，看到了凯尔与洛瑟玛大打出手，完全没有领袖的尊严，大魔导师松了一口气，如果两人彬彬有礼且非常克制，那么他们之间会有一道难以逾越的鸿沟，现在他们通过打架的方式发泄出来，结果会比预料得好很多。<br/>“罗姆！”摄政王走后，凯尔在挚友面前卸掉了所有的伪装，他伏在罗曼斯的肩头，“你说的都是对的，我完全被自己当时的阴暗面所主导，我太过骄傲了。”<br/>“凯尔，这并不是你一个人的过错。”大魔导师拍了拍他的肩头，“你、摄政王、我，我们在奎尔萨拉斯覆灭之后，信任的人太少了。洛瑟玛经历了达尔坎的背叛，你经历了沃雷塔尔的阵前倒戈，而我经历了你成为基尔加丹的走狗、背叛了辛多雷一直以来的信仰。”<br/>“你当时的背叛不值得一提，罗姆。”凯尔似乎是把情绪发泄出去了，才抬头看着罗曼斯，“事实上，我当时都没有意识到你的行为是背叛行为。”<br/>大魔导师的眼睛湿润了：“我一直为此而自责。”<br/>“你不必如此，罗姆。”凯尔转过身，“你一直是一个独立的个体，你不必背负我的责任。”<br/>“你是要将我推离吗？”罗曼斯有些急切地问，“你是想让我离开你的身边吗？”<br/>“我从未如此想过。”凯尔回答，“但你成为了大魔导师，你有你所肩负的责任。”</p><p>回到了银月城，洛瑟玛把游侠将军召唤了过来。<br/>“见到凯尔萨斯·逐日者了？”哈杜伦将手搭在了洛瑟玛的肩头，“有什么发现，摄政王？”<br/>“我发现我无法再憎恨他。”摄政王沉默了半天后才开口，“在我打了他一拳之后。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈……”游侠将军略带嘲讽地大笑了起来，“因为你发现他当时只能选择那一条道路来保全所有跟随他的人？”<br/>“……你知道了？”洛瑟玛惊异地看着哈杜伦，有感于他的敏锐。<br/>“咱们的大魔导师虽然非常忠于逐日者王室，但他有一个优点，就是在重大事件上，从来不会撒谎。”游侠将军坐在了摄政王的对面，“这虽然不算什么优点……”他眯起眼睛看着洛瑟玛，“却也比一般性政客强出很多。”<br/>摄政王有些不自在地别开了头：“那么，我们应该接受他的回归哦？”<br/>“那要问你真正的心思，洛斯。”游侠将军站了起来，“别口不应心，我知道你已经做出了选择。”</p><p>德拉卡与雷文德斯的往来密切了很多，当然是出自于某位枢密院领袖的授意——玛卓克萨斯需要雷文德斯的协助。凯尔的赎罪之路，除了雷文德斯收复之路，就是去往玛卓克萨斯对克尔苏加德的渗透进行调查……罗曼斯一直不离不弃地陪伴着他。<br/>“他们当初就是太过仁慈，以为放过了克尔苏加德，就能如愿让玛卓克萨斯恢复平静？”凯尔讥讽地笑笑，“罗姆，他们永远不知道克尔苏加德有多么令人憎恨。”<br/>大魔导师垂下了眼眸，他知道凯尔心中的仇恨，除非是克尔苏加德从这个世界上永远的消失，否则他的仇恨依然会影响他，即使他认识到这会阻碍他的救赎之路。<br/>“他会得到应有的惩罚，凯尔。”罗曼斯抬起了眼眸，“他被杀死了不止一次，而阿尔萨斯那个屠夫也被扔进了噬渊。”<br/>“但他们存在于暗影界。”凯尔的怒火又高涨了起来。<br/>“对于活着的人来说，他们已经死去了，肉体成为了飞灰。”大魔导师帮着凯尔梳理着头发，“而且阿尔萨斯被他的导师亲手扔进了噬渊，遭受永恒的折磨。”<br/>“克尔苏加德还逃脱在外。”凯尔依然不依不饶。<br/>“他很快就会跟阿尔萨斯一样。”罗曼斯缓缓地说，“联盟与部落的领袖都被抓去了噬渊，下一步就是营救他们，之后我们会进军噬渊，拨正暗影界的秩序，那些逃脱了惩罚的罪恶灵魂，会遭受永恒的惩罚。”</p><p>“是的，我做了选择。”洛瑟玛站了起来，“也许我真的不想再做这个摄政王了，我想给他一次机会。”<br/>“我以为你会留恋这个位置。”哈杜伦笑了起来，“以前我还劝你加冕成为国王。”<br/>“即使我做得再多，人民再反对凯尔萨斯·逐日者，依旧改变不了他才是王室继承人的事实。”摄政王转身看着挚友，“他才是真正的名正言顺。”<br/>“放弃所拥有的一切，我可是做不到。”游侠将军直视着洛瑟玛，“我依然会是游侠将军，而你呢，洛斯。”<br/>“哈尔……”摄政王沉默了起来。<br/>“你也不确定了？”哈杜伦了然地笑了笑，“我劝你真正的想清楚你会面对的局面。”<br/>“我会还给他。”洛瑟玛突然坚定起来，“他会按照我的意思长大成人，我要抹去他身上存在的缺点与偏激。”<br/>“你居然想当他的养父。”游侠将军惊讶了。<br/>“他的转生，必定不会是一位成年的精灵，从头培养他，让他认识到一个王储应该把重心放在哪里，总比他去达拉然学习更好。”顿了一下之后，摄政王似乎是轻声地呢喃，“也许他会受到罗曼斯的影响，更恨达拉然。”<br/>哈杜伦抬眼看着洛瑟玛，有些不认识他了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 再见吉安娜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从德纳修斯大帝殒落之后，雷文德斯似乎是恢复了平静，尤其是从雷文德斯被掠夺走的心能，随着心能通道的摧毁，心能的供给也逐渐恢复当中。这仅仅是表面上的正常，暗地里仍然有为数不少的温西尔依旧忠诚于德纳修斯大帝，尤其是那几个被偏爱的家族，他们的权力与利益都被雷纳索尔剥夺了。</p><p>“对于叛徒，您想怎么处理呢？”曾经掌管欲望徽章的女伯爵露出了光裸的后背，深情地看着现任温西尔的主宰者——雷纳索尔。<br/>
“你会怎么做，伯爵？”把玩着统御徽章，雷纳索尔亲吻了一下女伯爵。<br/>
“自然是诛杀掉。”女伯爵伏在了主宰者的胸膛上，“毕竟他们是叛徒。”<br/>
“不，我应该像德纳修斯那样，对他们施予仁慈，把他们流放到纳斯利亚堡……的废墟。”雷纳索尔的脸上慢慢露出笑容。<br/>
“您果然仁慈。”女伯爵垂下了眼睛——雷纳索尔开始渐渐掌控雷文德斯了，而自己在他身边也会获得更大的权利。</p><p>凯尔萨斯的赎罪之路还在继续，这次他们要去探望从噬渊解救出来的吉安娜和安度因。凯尔有些不安——他太久太久没有见过吉安娜了，他对于吉安娜的记忆还停留在她是一名法师学徒的时候，她选择了阿尔萨斯而拒绝了他。<br/>
“那都是过去的事情了。”罗曼斯安慰着他的王子，“她经历了很多，已经不是那个只知道念书的魔法学徒了。”<br/>
“我知道，罗姆。”凯尔点了点头，“我只是有些胆怯。”<br/>
“她视你为叛徒。”大魔导师决定给凯尔下剂狠药，“她说你与恶魔勾结危害联盟，是达拉然肯瑞托的耻辱。”<br/>
“她这样看我？”凯尔的眼中闪烁着不相信。<br/>
“是的。”罗曼斯并不想他的王子与达拉然再次纠缠不清，“不光是她，整个联盟都是这样认为的，所以洛瑟玛才会加入了部落。而部落只会对您曾经召唤基尔加丹有怨言，但那些兽人也被基尔加丹欺骗过，尤其是他们的英雄格罗姆•地狱咆哮，他用自己的力量斩杀了玛瑟里顿那个恶魔，让兽人摆脱了恶魔的控制。”<br/>
“如果我想获得原谅，就势必要取得相似的荣誉。”凯尔平静下来，“那么我们就去见见吉安娜•普罗德摩尔女士吧。”</p><p>见到吉安娜的时候，凯尔萨斯发现自己并没有那么激动，相反他开始思考起当时在达拉然时的某些蠢事——然后在微笑中把往事抛入了时间中。<br/>
吉安娜并没有看到人群中的凯尔，她正在向奥利波斯审判官阐述着她在噬渊的见闻——凯尔听到了那个熟悉的名字：阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔。<br/>
人群中的乌瑟尔站了出来：“是我未经审判将阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔扔进了噬渊，我不配成为晋升者，也不配成为一名公正的圣骑士。”<br/>
“不。”晋升堡垒的执政官也站了出来，“是我错误地判断了形式，造成了晋升堡垒的混乱，让晋升者成为了背誓者。”<br/>
审判官看了看执政官：“这些事情都是由典狱长引起，奥利波斯、晋升堡垒、炽蓝仙野、玛卓克萨斯的混乱也是他早有预谋。我们所能做的，是要团结起来，对于认识到错误并改正的人，给与机会，让他们加入到征讨噬渊的大军之中。”<br/>
“心能的匮乏，影响了所有的地方，也许雷文德斯可以分享……”冬之女王才提出建议，就被雷纳索尔打断了——<br/>
“我要求战时配给制度。众所周知，雷文德斯刚刚从德纳修斯的通知下解放出来，而他的爪牙和党羽依旧遍布，我已经竭尽所能去平复叛乱，甚至让罪魂加入到平乱当中，当成他们的赎罪任务，但是雷文德斯因为德纳修斯的统治，本身心能匮乏且向噬渊输送心能的管道不止一处，需要深入挖掘捣毁，这些都需要时间……”<br/>
“雷纳索尔所说的话都是真的。”德拉卡侯爵接着说，“典狱长派遣了大巫妖搅乱玛卓克萨斯的秩序，还伙同雷文德斯的叛徒借道玛卓克萨斯偷取心能。我建议各个地方，都要严查心能盗取事件，特别是通往雷文德斯的通道，是否被盗取者占领。”<br/>
审判官沉默地点了点头，“那么我们第一阶段的任务是清查心能盗取事件，清除来自噬渊的爪牙。”<br/>
众人纷纷点头。</p><p>吉安娜虚弱地看着安度因，想着联盟虽然紧密团结，那是在部落的外压之下，一旦外压没有——贝恩与安度因交好，古伊尔也爱好和平……也许开战的理由只有洛丹伦。可是，佳莉亚·米奈希尔现在是幽暗城的顾问，或者，阿尔萨斯能帮她。</p><p>离开了奥利波斯，凯尔的眼睛晦暗不明，从所谓的会议中，他嗅到了众人之间的分歧——<br/>
晋升堡垒看则是为了之前背誓者的问题认错，却轻易地获得了赎罪令；炽蓝仙野更想要心能，且还要求雷文德斯付出更多；雷纳索尔拒绝了提议，提出了先清理各地方通往噬渊的心能通道；德拉卡更想先平息玛卓克萨斯的暴动……除了掐断心能通道，几乎什么都没有谈成，而心能通道存在多年，典狱长策划多年，噬渊的心能供给必定十分充足，而这场战争，恐怕也会持续很长时间。<br/>
“罗姆，这场战争会持续很长时间。”凯尔看着自己的手掌，“我想在战争结束后，离开雷文德斯，从生者的旅途转生……”<br/>
“那样，我会非常高兴，您终于担负起自己的责任。”罗曼斯看上去很高兴，“如果您能在银月城的时间长一些，当初那些质疑也会小很多……”<br/>
凯尔没有打断大魔导师的话，却开始思索自己当初的任性行为，是不是就是抛弃人民，成为了偏执的暴君。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 突击行动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>可惜他们并没有等很久，罗曼斯就告诉了凯尔——联盟和部落组成了突击队，准备进行斩首行动。<br/>凯尔的神情一顿，似乎是想起了风暴要塞的旧事。<br/>“这是联盟和部落联手最擅长的事情。”大魔导师的口吻里带着嘲讽的意味，“我们会面对纳萨诺斯·马瑞斯。”<br/>“希尔瓦娜斯的跟班。”凯尔轻蔑地说，“风行者三姐妹都嫁给了人类。”<br/>罗曼斯尴尬地笑笑，他似乎想起了凯尔被银月议会逼婚过希尔瓦娜斯的事情——但希尔瓦娜斯拒绝了，还羞辱他的王子是个书呆子。</p><p>知道了联盟与部落的行动，凯尔萨斯·逐日者却并不能参与其间，他只能继续在雷文德斯进行赎罪——罗曼斯安抚他，一定会把克尔苏加德带回来让他处置，凯尔心里明白那是绝对不可能的事情，除非雷文德斯决定参加斩首行动。</p><p>斩首行动很顺利，虽然付出了一些代价，却也掌握了典狱长的缺陷——他非常缺心能，这是暗影界诞生以来对他的制约。可惜典狱长在希尔瓦娜斯的帮助下，开始大量吸收心能，这让他的实力膨胀了起来，如果他攒够足够的心能，他就可以把噬渊扩大到暗影界其他地方，让所有的灵魂只能在噬渊里的受苦，没有审判没有赎罪，只能呆在噬渊里遭受永恒的折磨。<br/>这一情报放在审判官的面前时，几乎所有参加会议的地方领袖都沉默了——他们完全没有想到，看似运转正常的暗影界，会受到了典狱长野心的威胁，而这种威胁让他们无法袖手旁观，各地方开始进行备战。</p><p>“克尔苏加德被保护得很好，我不知道典狱长与他之间存在着什么交易。”罗曼斯给凯尔带来了最新的情报，“另外，在玛卓克萨斯，有人看到了德纳修斯之影，似乎他会再次出现。”<br/>“他会出现在哪儿？”凯尔的身体忍不住打了个冷颤——太过深刻的痛苦记忆让他不愿意再提及。<br/>“可能会是你身上。”大魔导师的眼睛里含着悲伤，“据斥候的探听，德纳修斯根本没有被彻底杀死，而他复生的条件，是找一个他曾经灌注的灵魂。”<br/>“也就是我？”凯尔突然笑了起来，“就像基尔加丹那样控制住我？”<br/>“很有可能。”罗曼斯炯炯地看着他，“我不希望你再遭受痛苦。”<br/>“你不信任我，罗姆。”曾经的王子低语，“你可以告诉指控者，也许他们有办法。”<br/>“我怕雷纳索尔也愿意迎接德纳修斯回来，他最近与女伯爵走得很近，而女伯爵的欲望，他未必能够满足。”大魔导师低声说，“雷文德斯并不安全……”<br/>“去和洛瑟玛商量，他会给你一个答案。”凯尔抬起了头，“我已经死过一次了，不在乎再死一次。”<br/>“我不想你死！不想你再死一次！”罗曼斯抓住了曾经的王子，“我一直在愧疚中生活，我无法原谅你，也无法原谅我自己！”<br/>“你知道什么是牺牲吗？”曾经的王子推开了他，“指控者说我不懂得牺牲，其实她错了，我就是因为太懂了，才会留恋心能的力量。”</p><p>“他真的这么说？”洛瑟玛的手指敲着桌子，完好的眼睛盯着眼前的大魔导师，“他是一个暴君，大魔导师。”罗曼斯才要开口辩解什么，却听到摄政王又说：“不过，我会答应你的要求，再次去往雷文德斯。”</p><p>大魔导师被赶了出去——他的王子不想让他知道与摄政王会谈的内容。罗曼斯焦急地等着会客室外，不停地踱步。<br/>“他会处理好一切。”指控者略微安抚了一下大魔导师，“作为一名愿意赎罪的灵魂，他并不想彻底死去，不要听他说什么，要看他做什么，噬渊行者。”</p><p>“尽管我很讨厌这种被控制成傀儡的感觉，但我也不想再次成为傀儡。”在静默中凯尔开口了，他看着摄政王，高傲冷漠，一如以往。<br/>“所以您才要召唤我。”洛瑟玛斟酌地开口，“您想与雷文德斯做交易？”<br/>“权力的滋味，是一种魔瘾。”逐日者王子并没有正面回答摄政王的问题，“如果被推翻的人回来掌管权力，那么推翻者一定会惶惶不可终日。”<br/>“同样因为国王绝嗣而登上摄政王之位后，依然会紧张国王的归来，因为他已经领导国家，而且做得还算不错。”洛瑟玛突然开口说，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子殿下，您说呢？”<br/>“我是一个灵魂。”凯尔不假思索地回答，“即使通过生者的旅途转生后，也不过是一个新生的生命，没有了逐日者的血统就没有了正统的继承权，你很清楚这点，摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆爵士。”<br/>“您是在用继承权和我交易？”摄政王单刀直入。<br/>“如果你这么认为，那么完全可以。”逐日者王子毫不在意地说，“当我成为一个新的生命，也就与奎尔萨拉斯毫无关系了。”<br/>洛瑟玛的拳头握紧了——他完全没有想到，自己好不容易下定决心，要将奎尔萨拉斯交还给凯尔萨斯，却被他弃之如蔽履。<br/>“您真是一个合格的暴君，一个只会丢弃人民的暴君。”摄政王拂袖而去。</p><p>焦急等待的罗曼斯看到了怒气冲冲的摄政王，才上去想询问，就被洛瑟玛用讥讽的口吻封住了问话：“一个随时可以舍弃人民的暴君，还想要得到奎尔萨拉斯帮助？他根本不值得救赎，也不值得奎尔萨拉斯与雷文德斯进行交易。”<br/>“这不可能！”大魔导师完全不相信他的话，他冲了进去，看到了给自己指甲涂漆的凯尔萨斯·逐日者。而逐日者王子在看到他的时候，只是给了他一个微笑：“坐，罗姆。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 从未了解过的一面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您和洛瑟玛到底说了什么？”罗曼斯声音突然低了下去，“他怒气冲冲地走了，而且宣称您是抛弃人民的暴君。”</p><p>“很现实的事情——我的转生让我失去了继承权，而洛瑟玛则完全取代了我的位子。”</p><p>大魔导师怔忡了，他只想着凯尔能够转生回来，却从来没有考虑到转生回来后的他，有没有合法的继承权——毕竟拥有继承权的逐日者王室，只有凯尔萨斯这个唯一的男性，而其他的逐日者，并不具有继承权。如果凯尔萨斯转生后连逐日者的血统都没有，他还有什么继承权？</p><p>“您在担心您转生后，洛瑟玛会取代您？”罗曼斯试探着问。</p><p>“不，我想追寻我新的人生。”凯尔回答，“一个没有国家责任的人生，只研究所爱的魔法。”</p><p>“这绝对不可能！”大魔导师抓住了凯尔的手，“您绝对不可以做一个抛弃人民的暴君，之前您已经伤透了辛多雷心，而您转生之后，依然属于奎尔萨拉斯。”</p><p>“罗姆，你一直劝我要放下生前的执念……”凯尔的声音渐渐地低了下去，“指控者也让我忘却生前的事情，开始一段全新的经历，你们都忘了吗？”</p><p>“我没有忘记，您放弃了执念，重新成为奎尔萨拉斯的主人，这是我唯一的希望，也是辛多雷的希望。”罗曼斯极为诚恳地说。</p><p>“他们是不会忘记我怎么抛弃他的，就像洛瑟玛·塞隆。”</p><p>大魔导师完全说不出话来，他知道洛瑟玛一直对于被基尔加丹控制的凯尔萨斯耿耿于怀，甚至他也看到了那首十四行诗《蝰蛇》——</p><p>
  <em>蛰伏在林中的蝰蛇，毒液并不可怖，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>尖牙徒有基表，强者不屑一顾，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>艳丽的色泽，好似王族的华服，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>却在晦暗间俯身搜寻着猎物——</em>
</p><p>
  <em>袭向受伤的灵魂，和将死的躯壳——</em>
</p><p>
  <em>轰然的悲苦，裹挟着卑鄙的毒。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>睁大双眸，看清那虚伪的蝰蛇——</em>
</p><p>
  <em>从少倦幼寡处究竟偷走了何物。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>一刻的怯懦，折断了勇气的锋芒，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>邪恶而娴熟的冷箭，从暗中射出，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>化身为毒蛇，着一袭猩红与金 黄。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>当心蝰蛇那蛰伏的假象，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>当心危难时意外的毒伤。</em>
</p><p>可现在呢？现在呢？就像洛瑟玛的那首预言诗一样，他的王子，他的朋友，居然是这样的人，他从来没有看清过凯尔萨斯·逐日者。是他隐藏得太好，还是自己太傻？付出了那么多，愧疚了那么久，居然换来了这种结果。</p><p>大魔导师感觉眼前一阵阵地发黑，终于无法控制地昏倒在地上了。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的放下一切了？”指控者从阴影中走了出来，“凯尔萨斯，你的灵魂在颤抖。”</p><p>“指控者，你有没有被人控制的时候，身不由己地去袭击自己的族人，身不由己地去攻击自己的朋友，嘴里说着恶毒的话语……”凯尔突然建立起了一个隔音屏障，“我做过很多的错事，唯一没有错的是，我想拯救我的国家，拯救我的人民，但我迷失在了骄傲里，我不愿意承认自己的失败，不愿意两手空空地回去见我的人民。”</p><p>指控者静静地听着凯尔萨斯的讲述。</p><p>“克尔苏加德是我另外的噩梦。”凯尔闭上了眼睛，“我忘不掉见到父亲时的样子，他死在阿尔萨斯的手上，而阿尔萨斯是为了复活克尔苏加德才攻打奎尔萨拉斯……我憎恨那个巫妖，我想手刃于他，让他不能再次复活。”顿了一下之后，他对指控者又说，“刚刚罗曼斯告诉我一个消息，德纳修斯并未真正的消失，他会通过一个他灌注心能的罪魂而回来。”</p><p>“你是最佳的容器。”指控者指出了这点，“你……”</p><p>“指控者，你一直说我不知道什么是牺牲。”凯尔笑了起来，“没有人比我更知道牺牲意味着什么，我成为了傀儡，以为给族人带来了永恒……”</p><p>“你走入了歧途。”指控者插话。</p><p>“我以为那是仁慈。”凯尔的脸上流露出了悲伤的神情，“我知道我的先辈对于恶魔的认知，我却因为奎尔萨拉斯的毁灭，迷失在了复仇之中……”</p><p>“因为你没有真正的融入到你的子民之中。”指控者打断了他的话，“如果你想向我倾诉你的悲惨遭遇而获得宽恕，不如实践你心中的理想。”</p><p>“所以我放弃了。”凯尔垂下了头颅，“我会让德纳修斯从我的灵魂中重生，请你们消灭他。”</p><p>“荒谬！”指控者愤怒了，“我希望每一个灵魂得到救赎，却不想因为某些阴谋而毁灭一个灵魂。凯尔萨斯·逐日者，你根本不值得救赎，因为你依然辜负了信任你的人，噬渊行者有多么信任你，你就对他有多么残忍！”</p><p>“我只想保护他，反正他已经失去过我一次了。”凯尔抬起了头，恢复了以往冷漠的神情，“这对于奎尔萨拉斯、对于罗曼斯都好。起码他不会因为我与洛瑟玛再起争执。”</p><p>“你考虑过他们的意愿吗？”指控者的眼神冰冷，“你太自以为是了。正是你这种自以为是，才是伤他们的利器，你总是用‘这是为他们好’来摆脱你自己的责任，你是一个很不负责的人。”</p><p>“这样不好吗？”凯尔的眼睛里失去了光彩，“这样不是对他们更好？”</p><p>指控者摇了摇头：“我建议你与罗曼斯深入的交谈，了解他的愿望，想想自己的行为。至于你所提供的事情，我会向雷纳索尔报告。”</p><p>示意凯尔萨斯撤掉隔音帷幕之后，指控者用法术把罗曼斯弄醒：“你与他再好好谈谈，他只不过是个任性妄为且犯错不断的年轻人。”</p><p>罗曼斯睁开眼睛，看着指控者真诚的眼神，突然站了起来，他对凯尔萨斯说出了这么一段话——</p><p>“我从未奢求你拯救奎尔萨拉斯，我只希望在你绝望的时候，你还能想到，奎尔萨拉斯是你的家，你的家人在等着你回来，而不是指责你的无能，即使是洛瑟玛也一样，否则他不会再与你交谈过后，大呼你是抛弃人民的暴君，人民需要的是领头羊，哪怕他仅仅是一个象征。而你从来没有想到过人民的需求。你总是回避这些。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 最终的选择</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你是王储，是这个国家的牧羊人，你从来不去聆听人民的呼声，你只会做自己认为对的事情！你不是在保护他们，你是在抛弃他们！”罗曼斯几乎是控诉，“我能理解摄政王的愤怒，同时我也如此的失望。”<br/>大魔导师没有再看凯尔萨斯，法袍轻轻划过地面，一道挺直的背影渐行渐远。<br/>凯尔怔忡了，他慢慢地滑坐在地上，那种被抛弃的感觉又来了——<br/>攻打沙塔斯时，沃雷塔尔的背叛、伊利丹的拒绝，不时地在他的眼前一一闪过；<br/>基尔加丹的诱惑，对于魔法知识的渴求，对于力量的迷恋；<br/>攻打银月城，掠走安薇娜时的行尸走肉。</p><p>一个声音告诉他，他被所有人所抛弃，只有和恶魔达成交易，才能找回他失去的一切；<br/>另外一个声音告诉他，你要相信你的挚友、你的摄政王、你的人民。<br/>……<br/>反复的交锋让他陷入了疯狂与绝望！魔导师平台之战，让他再次死亡——完整的灵魂来到了暗影界，被判入了雷文德斯……<br/>现在，这道难题又摆在了他的面前，他还会做出同样的选择吗？<br/>凯尔不知道，他需要认真地思考，长时间的思考。</p><p>从雷纳索尔那里归来的指控者抓起了他的锁链：“不要忘记你的赎罪，凯尔萨斯。”<br/>凯尔抬起头看着她：“请您吩咐。”<br/>“和我去见见雷纳索尔。”指控者拽着他的锁链带他前往。</p><p>“德纳修斯的可怕之处，你已经体验过了。”雷纳索尔缓缓地说，“从噬渊行者那里的消息你也知道了。”凯尔点了点头。<br/>“我想知道你的选择。”雷纳索尔叹了口气，“毕竟德纳修斯是创造雷文德斯的温西尔。”<br/>“在来这里之前，我也许会毫不犹豫放弃自己的灵魂，但是我现在不会这么想了。”凯尔回想着罗曼斯的话——<br/>他要选择相信他的挚友！<br/>他要选择相信他的摄政王！<br/>他要选择相信他的人民！<br/>闭上眼睛把心中所想也关在了心底，再睁开眼睛的时候，心里已经毫无波澜：“我想用我的灵魂作为诱饵。”<br/>指控者的脸上露出了淡淡地笑意：“请继续。”</p><p>大魔导师疲惫地看着摄政王：“你在骗他。”<br/>“让他的心中存有希望，这样才能保证德纳修斯不会操控他的灵魂，让他的灵魂再次成为奎尔萨拉斯之耻。”洛瑟玛用手指点着桌子，“我是真希望他能转生回来替我承担压力，好让我有空与塔莉萨约会。”<br/>罗曼斯本来想感谢的话语，就此吞了回去，他冷哼了一声：“被爱情冲昏了的大脑。”</p><p>凯尔的灵魂深处做出了隐藏防御警戒法阵，而逐日者王子依然去进行他的赎罪任务。<br/>在他刚刚完成一项任务后，一股熟悉的感觉慢慢地爬了上来，他知道这是德纳修斯回来了——他假装不知道德纳修斯企图利用他恢复，依旧把任务的结果汇报给了指控者：“是的，这种情况已经在好几个地方发生了，是那股熟悉的力量，属于噬渊的力量，还掺杂着德纳修斯最后的意志。”<br/>“这需要向雷纳索尔汇报。”指控者听懂了凯尔隐藏的含义，她带着逐日者王子来到了布置法阵的地方，德纳修斯的灵魂立刻发出了惨叫声——<br/>“雷纳索尔！你只是我创造出来的温西尔！”<br/>“可现在雷文德斯已经不属于你了，德纳修斯。”指控者牵引着凯尔灵魂的心能，这让德纳修斯非常难受，这位前主宰者的力量被削弱，根本无法控制凯尔挣脱对他灵魂的束缚，原本想借逐日者强大的灵魂来重新控制雷文德斯，却被束缚在法阵中，凯尔的灵魂心能逐渐转移，而逐日者的灵魂也从法阵中剥离出来。<br/>“合为一体吧。”指控者将凯尔剥离的灵魂和心能重新聚集在了一切，尽管这种剥离与融合非常痛苦，但逐日者王子根本没有叫喊出一声——因为他知道，如果自己不用痛苦来保持清醒，他就会被前主宰者吞噬。<br/>留在法阵里的德纳修斯非常弱小，实力仅仅为强盛时期的十分之一，但他仍然很危险，他不能被彻底杀死，否则雷文德斯会因为他的彻底消亡而崩溃，但他又不能复生，否则整个雷文德斯会臣服在噬渊的脚下。<br/>凯尔跪坐在地上，浑身颤抖，刚刚那种成为傀儡的恐惧感让他十分惧怕，但看到德纳修斯从他体内剥离出来后，他又十分的轻松，他终于可以摆脱了那段不愿意忆起的强制灌注心能的时光。</p><p>“你应该很了解雷文德斯的事情。”凯尔扬起头看着雷纳索尔，“德纳修斯不能杀掉，却可以用他的力量来维持雷文德斯。”<br/>“哼。”雷纳索尔哼了一声算是对凯尔的认可，“指控者，他的罪行已经赎清了吧？”<br/>“是的。”指控者看着凯尔，脸上有了一丝温柔，“他的罪行在这一刻赎清，他将接受最终审判。”</p><p>德纳修斯的失败让他的势力彻底被扫除，而指控者也替凯尔主持了赦罪仪式，就如同雷纳索尔与大魔导师的交易一般，凯尔被送回了奥利波斯。<br/>“为什么不留在温西尔？”审判官对于凯尔萨斯很不解。<br/>“因为我选择相信朋友和族人。”凯尔回答。<br/>“那你就去生者的旅途吧。”审判官轻声说，“那里会有一场磨难等着你。”<br/>“我会闯过去的。”</p><p>一张字条递到了摄政王的办公桌上——<br/>“幽魂之地·日冕村·朱利安和莉莉夫妇，最小的儿子。”<br/>洛瑟玛把字条递给了罗曼斯：“我们该派斥候去迎接凯尔萨斯·逐日者归来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>